


CHAINED

by justAlilfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: African, American - Freeform, Angola, Civil War, F/M, Florida, Gen, Multi, Other, RDJ, Slavery, War, chrisevans, downey - Freeform, latin american, rivalries, scarjo, slavetrade, territories and properties, treaty of paris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAlilfan/pseuds/justAlilfan
Summary: After the Treaty of Paris was implemented, ceasing the war between British and Americans, everything did not seem to smooth straight away. The Crawfords were an influential name im Florida, but saw themselves forced to abandon their luxurious properties as the contingencies of the Treaty forced them to do so.Awaiting the construction of their new property in Pennsylvania, they saw themselves forced to travel to the African country to ask for the help of a high society friend - William Ellison -, so they could have a fresh and new start, with all the means to possibly get profit again. Being familiar with the usual trade of spices, local products and slave trade, what they did not expect was to get themselves involved in a war that was partially over and, in part, not theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This will be my first story in Archive of Our Own, so I truly hope you understand this is all relatively knew to me! I created the plot of the entire story, after grabbing an historical evidence from the 18th century - The story begins in 1783. 
> 
> It might be somewhat confusing at first, but I do promise everything will make sense, eventually. I also hope you can give me feedback and, of course, I can enlighten any doubt that there is. 
> 
> Just a yet another small note, I am going to use some Portuguese on this story. No, I am not sure if it is the most apropriate to use, but since it is quite a common language in Angola (and well, I am Portuguese xD) I decided to use it for some small parts. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy it! Please, give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

The heat was incredibly troublesome through the dry and dusty soil of Angola. It was september, 1783, and probably a Wednesday, if the young lady at the carriage remembered correctly. She could not think of a time when she ever experienced such a weather, the temperatures were so elevated, that afternoon, it even caused her mirages, as she slowly travelled by the endless roads, hoping she could reach Luena city soon enough.

The young lady was not alone. She was traveling alongside her parents, in the country and continent she never wished to ever step on. She remembered how she was having her usual incredible and calm breakfast, at her luxurious house, back in Florida, when she noticed the latin american men aproaching. They were lead by a man called Simón Bolivar, who she recognized very well. He and her father, John Crawford, were not in good terms, for long years, since Bolivar always wanted their properties in the state.

However, that day seemed to change everything. She watched as Simón Boliver claimed for their properties and her father did not even protest. The latin americans took everything and expelled them from their own home. Three hours was the only time Boliver gave them to gather their personal belongings, in what he called a generous gesture towards them. The young lady watched as her father only protested when Boliver claimed all the slaves and servants to be his and no longer Crawford's. But even then, she watched as all the men suddenly pointed their guns at her, her mother and her father.

They had lost.

Everything.

"Did we come to the desert and no one warned me?!" The young lady did not even bother to hide her disappointment and fierceness. She felt incredibly happy in her luxurious house and was raving enough for being forced to leave, above all when she was told she had to go to Luena for some time.

"Diana..." John Crawford warned his daughter, in a serious tone. He, out of everyone in the carriage, did not feel in the mood to have an argument.

Diana stared at her mother, with an angry expression, before pushing the cloth down and cover the carriage's small window "This place is hell"

"Diana" Theresa Crawford, the young lady's mother, spoke "You must understand we did not have a choice"

"You have always taught me there is always a choice!" Diana snapped, quickly calming down as soon as her father's angry stare fell upon her, once again. John Crawford could be a very intimidating man.

"This entire thing is just a game..." he spoke "A game for power"

Diana stared at him, trying to understand his words. She knew the Americans and British had been in war for a very long time. It was only around two weeks before the Treaty of Paris had been signed, supposedly ending the war. However, it seemed like that Treaty also came with many contingencies, including the cedency of Florida to New Spain. That explained why Bolivar immediately went to claim their properties, as many others did the same in the state.

"Is it not so great to say everyone is in peace, at last?" he spoke, furiously "A piece of paper will not solve the hate and rivalries so quickly. There is no bigger proof than what happened to us. They even got our slaves, for god's sake!"

"John... at least we still have gold. And William will help us, you told me so, have you not?" Theresa spoke

"Yes, it was still the biggest strike against our dignity, Theresa. This will not stay like this. I am going to get new slaves, but I will eventually go back to Bolivar and claim my servants. He had the right to take our property, not our people."

Diana rolled her eyes "They were just slaves, father"

"You have no idea how much it costs a ship for importation of slaves from here to America, do you? Save your words, Diana"

"I apologize" She looked down "I just want my house back"

"I have told you we will have our new property in Pennsylania" He spoke "I will make it even greater than our previous home" he smiled at the ladies "Our profit will be even bigger, my name even a bigger influence"

Theresa smiled at him "Please just make it quick. I do not like this country"

While in the process of building their new mansion, develop the farm anf get it ready for use, the Crawfords saw themselves with no roof to live under. They saw themselves forced to call for the help of a big friend of John Crawford - William Ellison.

The Ellisons had huge properties in many of the states, however, they were probably crossing the biggest crisis of the family history. On the first hand, in times of war, they had lost treasures and properties and, on the second hand, by then, after the Treaty was signed, they also saw themselves forced to cede yet some other properties. The Ellisons had to isolate themselves in order not to get killed, so their refugee was in Luena, where they had yet another big property, which was used for trade of traditional african spices and, of course, slavetrade.

"I just hope the horses can make it to Luena" John spoke "I would hate to make another stop"

Diana frowned, she did not like that place, at all. Even the smell of that place bothered her "I hope there is a comfy bed" she said

"Definitely better than the ship cabins, dear" Theresa reassured her.

 

 

 

 

Christine Ellison was at the back balcony of the huge Ellison's mansion. She had asked her husband, specifically, for a back balcony, where she could have a good sight for their properties and the daily works.

The heat was almost unbearable, if she had not ordered two slaves to use the huge leafs to freshen up that balcony.

"Mimbah!" Mrs. Ellison called out loud, only waiting for a few seconds before a young slave appeared in front of her.

Looking down, she nervously asked "Yes, Mistress?"

"We will have important guests, they will probably arrive soon. I want the word spread - the rooms for them must be perfect, the preparatives and food must be explendid. If I detect a small flaw, the bole will meet a new guest"

The chills of every present servant could be noticed miles away, empowering their mistress who never failed to notice such reaction, either.

There was no eye contact.

Mimbah, the servant, nodded and left, making sure she never defied the mistress' orders.

"Mistress Ellison!"

Christine turned to see the tall and strong man aproaching the balcony. Everyone could see the whip he carried on his waist, joining the guns and knives on the special belt he wore. The lady smiled as he took off his hat to greet her.

"Morton, what are you doing here? I hope there will not be any disarray down there with the slaves"

"Worry not, my lady" he nodded "Jefferson has them under control"

Morton and Jefferson were probably the strongest employees of the Ellisons, who commanded and managed all the work and production among all the slaves. They were also in command of distribucting all the other employees and guards around the property. Everyone knew they should never provoke Morton or Jefferson, particularly the huge number of slaves within the enclosure. They did not need the authorization from the masters to put a slave on the bole to be whipped or punished, the mistress made sure she gave them full permission to do as they wished, as long as it did not harm their labor and profit.

"Jefferson?" the mistress asked, surprised. Jefferson had left, earlier that day, with her husband, to take care of some business. She did not expect them to be back so soon.

"Yes, Mistress, he is back with Master Ellison"

She smiled at him "Thank you, Morton, please go and focus on that production. You know how hard these times have been, we need as much profit as we can"

Morton nodded "Yes, my lady" he turned around to make his way downstairs and join his colleague, eager to know the news he brought alongside the master, though he dared not to admit it.

Once he crossed the kitchen and noticed the murmurs in there, he made sure to pass by and give a warning "I believe the mistress ordered the best of receptions for the upcoming guests? That includes good food" His eyes observed Mimbah and one of the oldest female slaves, Joan.

"Morton, we are handling that" Joan spoke, fearless

He stared at her, with a furious expression "You better be"

"I brought what you asked, Joa... oh, Mr. Morton" A young slave, called Occo, entered the kitchen with a big basin, filled with vegetables

"Get to work, slaves" he ordered, before leaving them to their doings.

"He just... terrifies me" Mimbah breathed, in a low tone, joining Occo and Joan on the kitchen wodden and old table, to take care of those vegetables

"They all terrify you, dear" Joan spoke "You should try and deal with it better. The more vulnerability you show, the worst it is, for you"

Mimbah looked down, not replying to those words "What was he doing here anyway?"

"There you are, Mimbah" Occo spoke "Always frightened but you are the most curious of us all" she sadly smiled

"Stop you both, will you?" Mimbah frowned

"Well, Master has arrived" Occo spoke "Morton probably went to warn Mistress Ellison"

"He has arrived so soon?" Mimbah asked

"He probably wants to be around when these rich guests arrive, dearies" Joan spoke, concentrated on her task. "Though I do sense something is terribly wrong"

"Do not speak such words, Joan" Occo sadly spoke "At least having Master around is not so bad. Mistress is way more wicked..."

"And pervesed..." Mimbah mumbled "She loves it when Master is not around"

"Stop it, _amores_ " Joan whispered "After all this time, you should have already learned the walls have ears"

"You are right, I am sorry Joan" Occo mumbled

"We should hurry" Joan spoke "Do you think the others are almost finishing, with the cleanups?"

"I hope so, we are going to need as much help as we can get, for the meals" Mimbah spoke

 

 

 

 

"Master Ellison!" Morton smiled as he reached the men, who were now walking throughout the huge fields filled with working slaves

"Morton" William Ellison nodded at him "Calm day?" he asked

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you tired, _lady_?!" They watched as Jefferson approached a fallen slave

"No... no!" he quickly replied, quickly trying to stand up

William watched as Jefferson was ready to get his whip, so he decided to stop him "Jefferson"

The employee stopped, to stare at his Master, who observed the skies "The weather is strange... and way too hot" he spoke "You both have to make sure all the slaves get more water in these days"

The men stared at his Master, suddenly irritated he had stopped Jefferson from whipping the slave, humilliating them in front of all of the servants. William Ellison was probably the only one not noticing, but even the slaves nervously moved their eyes to observe the situation, even if only for a few instants.

The awkward and tense silence, who seemed longer than it actually was, was suddenly broken when yet another slave quickly grabbed his colleague, helped him stand and pushed him to carry on with their work. Ellison raised his eyebrow, observing this slave. His body was filthy, his skin was tanned but quite dirty and dark from working in such dusty lands. He was young but had quite a developed body, wearing the usual old cloth covering his genitals. His hair was not so short as every other male slave, but not long enough for them to force a cut on him and prevent any possible disease.

However, it was very noticeable.

That was no common slave.

"Is that...?" The Master asked, he had not seen him ever since the slave was a little boy.

"Cudjo Fortune" Morton spoke, since Jefferson still seemed quite humiliated to talk "The white slave"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crawfords come to realize the way to Luena city is way more dangerous than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Carly*

"William" Christine Ellison smiled as her husband finally reached her "Were you able to do something useful?"

Her husband frowned "Do not get into my nerves, Christine" he spoke "The usual business were successful, of course" he signaled the closest slave to help him with his jacket "There was still no response from the Crawfords"

"William" Christine chuckled "I told you... They must arrive here anytime soon. They did not get your message"

"We have to find a solution, quickly" he stared at her, signaling the slave to leave them alone "We need to get out of here"

"William, the Treaty of Paris ceeded Florida to New Spain. We lost our properties there. You know the same happened to the Crawfords" she sighed "They did not even have the time to prepare, I am sure Bolivar, the one you so much talked about, claimed their house"

"I know, Christine! But they should not come here! We also need to leave! I need to find us passages to America as soon as possible."

"Come on William" She relaxed against her comfortable couch "You have sent me here for a long, long time. I enjoy being here. Besides, you only arrived here a few weeks ago"

"Christine" he grabbed her hand "the portuguese are going to take this. If there is peace, wherever it is, it is certainly not here!"

Christine sighed "So, what are your plans?"

"I have some contacts in New York and Pennsylvania. And we still have properties, anyway..." William spoke "I need to order a ship to import every slave here" he massaged his temples "And I need as much profit as we can in these lands. I might order some seeds so we can try our luck in American soil..."

"How do you intend on sending a ship full of our slaves so quietly? There will be disarrays"

"I'll send our guards with them" Ellison spoke

"William, I like it here"

"You are no common lady" her husband approached her, once again "But I knew that, already..."

 

"Father!"

William Ellison smiled as he watched his son and daughter entering the room, to greet him. "Andrew, Mary"

"I promise we are not up to anything" Mary giggled, hugging her father

Andrew laughed "We only went to the market, the young lady wanted clothes for new dresses... we ended up taking longer than expected, since the portuguese attacked the west of Luena"

"That is not a surprise" the Master spoke

"We are going to leave here, are we not?" Mary asked

"We have to" Andrew spoke, staring at his father, as if searching approval for his words

"We will, eventually, have no choice" He spoke "Please do not tell me you went alone?"

"No, two of the guards escorted us, of course, father" Mary spoke

"Did the Crawfords get our message?" Andrew asked

Ellison stared at his son, worried "Slave!" he called out loud

It only took some seconds before Occo entered the room "Master" she asked, keeping her eyes low

"Get me Jefferson or Morton"

"Father?" Mary asked, surprised

"It has been more than two weeks since the Treaty. I have tried to reach the Crawfords before that. So it obviously means they did not get our message."

"Do you think they are here?" Andrew asked

"If they got a good ship, they might be around"

"Alright, father, I will go with you. Let's hope they do not find portuguese on the way" Andrew spoke

"Ladies, make sure you relax and start eating without us, if we take too long" Ellison spoke

"Sir?" Jefferson was already at the door, but caught the men already leaving

"Come, get us a carriage. We need to be armed..." Andrew ordered

"And we might need one or two other armed men" William spoke

"Of course, Master"

 

 

 

 

 

"I am starving!" Diana cried, letting her rage out "I want to get out of this hell!"

Theresa hugged her daughter, also crying. She had to admit that trip had been way too much for them, already.

"Will you calm down?" Crawford frowned "I am sure we are already in Luena, just not sure where to go..."

"Oh god, do not tell me we are going to get lost now!"

"Mother, we are going to die in this hell!" Diana cried

Crawford took a deep breath, praying to God he could have the strength to find Ellison's property soon. It was getting dark and, for some reason, he sensed those were dangerous roads. He knew Angola was mostly Portuguese and he hoped everything was in relatively good terms as they travelled in such unknown lands. He, also, was getting scared, though he would never admit it to his wife and daughter.

The sunlight was almost gone and there was no light in those roads. The horses, exhausted, did not walk as fast as they wished. They did not have anything to eat ever since that morning. They were tired, stressed, raging and scared.

"It is of no use to get the horses more stressed... they are exhausted anyway" Theresa said, observing her husband as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Do you think..." Diana spoke, but got suddenly interrupted by the loud and violent sound of an explosion nearby "Oh God! We are really going to die, today!"

"John, what was that?!" Theresa asked, frightened.

"I have no idea" He gulped "This does not look good, at all"

Diana made sure to look outside the small window and try to see or spot anything unusual or suspicious. But how could she really know? That place was pure hell, everything semmed wrong to her, out there.

"John!" Theresa exclaimed, making him look at her

"What is it?" he asked

"Shhhh" she whispered, wanting them to focus and listen to whatever it was she could hear.

It had only been a few minutes since the explosion, but they knew it was very close to the place they were, in the middle of an endless road with no houses or buildings anywhere near them. But soon, the father and daughter started to listen to the sounds of horses running and carriages aproaching.

Theresa was right.

There was someone aproaching.

"We have to run!" Diana yelled, panicked.

Crawford immediately hit the horses, trying desperately to be away from there, as much as possible. Looking back, he could already see the carriage and some men in horses chasing them.

"What do they want?" Theresa cried

"I have no idea!" John snapped, taking his gun to his hand as one of the man, riding a strong horse, approached.

_"Pára a carroagem!_ " He yelled, approaching the Crawfords.

"They are portuguese" Crawford whispered, knowing they would reach him and his family in a matter of minutes.

They had strong horses and, despite one carriage, it was still stronger than what he had - exhausted horses and no help whatsoever. He thought of pointing his gun to the man, but instead, he came up with a better idea. Those were tight roads, so they he could gain sometime if he blocked it for their passage. "Let's go then!" he took a deep breath, aiming his gun to the horse, before shooting to kill. Immediately, the animal fell, which was enough to block the road for the others passage. Only another man in a horse was able to pass through the accident.

Crawford took a deep breath, trying not to let the ladies' screams affect him. This other man approaching was also armed. He had to be careful. So, paying attention to the road, he noticed they were reaching a crossroad, but he could not be sure he could turn without rolling the carriage over.

"Well, it is worth a try, we are doomed anyway" he spoke "Ladies, hold on!"

"Oh my God! Please help us leave this hell of a place!" Diana cried out loud, holding onto her mother as her father violently, turned right.

"I think I lost him!" he happily spoke, in relief, as they ran for some long moments.

Unfortunately, Crawford was not right. It was only a matter of time until they were being chased again. "God, will this ever stop?!" Theresa spoke

Soon, Crawford watched as yet another carriage appeared, out of nowhere. "Oh, no, no, no!" he hit the horses furiously "Faster!"

However, for his surprise, he watched as the men in the carriage shot the man, leaving him to die. "What the..." he frowned, however, he did not stop. He could not take any risks, by then.

"Hey!" He heard yells, as the carriage approached "We are friendly!" Crawford paid attention as they got closer each second

"Crawford you suspicious idiot!" he finally heard a familiar voice "It is me!" John Crawford sighed in relief, finally letting the carriage stop.

It was William Ellison, his long time friend "Thank God you found us"

 

 

 

In the south west of the huge area of cultivation, owned by the Ellisons, in Luena Angola, there was yet another big field, always with reinforced vigilance, where all the slaves stayed in the few hours of break from work they were given. Everyone was, obviously, thankful that turned out to be a productive day and, therefore, there was no need to work during the night. They all gathered and started a small fire at the center, as usual, even if the sun was not completely set, yet.

The ladies were cooking the soup for the men. Everything seemed calm, that day. Besides, everything always seemed to be a lot better when Jefferson or Morton were not around.

"Alright, I will lend these ladies for your soup, now, men" Joan spoke, already making her way to leave their space, once again, escorted by some other women "But I will need their help at the mansion once again. Make it quick, _amores_ "

"Yes, Joan!" The younger ladies quickly said, surrounding the fire and the huge bowls they used to make soup for everyone.

 The men tried to relax, awaiting for the upcoming and very welcomed meal. Some were gathering around their ladies or just trying their luck with them, in the process. Some were more concentrated in, already, stealing some pieces of bread, wich would certainly turn out bad for them. Some others were just having small chats and yet, some remained calm and silent in their own space.

 

" _Olá_ " A young slave, called Mingo, nervously and shyly approached the one slave who would always prefer to be left alone in his corner.

Cudjo Fortune had joined the rest of the slaves only a few moments before, still fixing his fresh old cloth, after an obvious bath on the river that crossed the south of the Ellison's property. The slaves were allowed to go there, since it was also a tightly guarded place.

Mingo watched as his colleague nodded at him, sitting on the nearest reef, still deviated from the majority of the other slaves. Both shared a similar age. Mingo was born at the Ellison's. He had spent every second of his life in that same land. He had seen and learned many things. He had watched this colleague of his being abused physically and verbally by all the other slaves, as they grew up, only having the protection of Joan, one of the older slaves. Things had changed, lately, though. They had grown strong and able to work, fairly good.

Particularly Cudjo Fortune.

So, once he reached this age and was actually capable of defending himself very well, let alone making everyone else realize he was never previledged for being a caucasian, the bullying started to vanish. No, no male slave ever really liked Cudjo Fortune within that huge group of slaves, but not many dared to defy him, by then. The only exception was probably Sambo, one of the strongest slaves in the group.

"I just wanted to thank you, for the help, earlier today" Mingo spoke, sitting next to Cudjo. The young man was referring to the events of that day, when Jefferson unsuccessfully tried to whip him, if not stopped by Master Ellison himself. "I was so surprised with the entire situation, I got petrified in that spot"

Cudjo, once again, nodded at him.

Mingo, however, insisted "Do you think the portuguese are coming to claim this from Ellison?"

The white slave moved to look at his colleage, who immediately gulped. Cudjo could be quite intimidating, if he wanted to. Yet again, Mingo was left with no reply.

"Alright then..." Mingo took a deep breath "I just wish God helps us..." he looked down "They say God is white"

Such words, obviosuly, caught Cudjo's attention, so he stood up.

"I did not mean this in an offensive way!" Mingo immediately justified himself

"I do not know what color is the skin of God" his deep voice startled Mingo "If he has a skin, at all" his eyes locked with his coleagues' "You are only a slave if you fear those who rule" he touched Mingo's head "Freedom or bondage... it is all in your minds"

Mingo frowned, watching Cudjo turning around "Are you insane?!" he asked "You are a slave!"

Cudjo looked back at his colleague "If God saved this fate for me, I accept it. I do not serve anyone else"

Mingo gulped, watching him walking to get his meal, that he did not even notice was already prepared.

His friend could be killed for such words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events at the mansion while the Master is away, with the Crawfords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, this one!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Give me feedback!
> 
> Love,  
> Carly

"Worry not, my ladies" Andrew Ellison smiled "Soon we will arrive at our house, you can eat, have a comfortable bath and relaxed night, I assure you"

"Thank you, Mr. Ellison" Theresa spoke, still trembling, next to her shaky and crying daughter. It had been quite a scare and both were still shocked and panicked.

Andrew smiled, already fascinated by the beauty of Diana Crawford. The last time they had seen each other they were quite younger to notice such details or, as a matter of fact, to foresee or sense an atraction, inducements or any possible feeling. Even if the young lady was crying, scaredly, in his eyes she seemed incredibly beautiful.

"Miss Diana Crawford" he called for her attention, quickly reaching for his exquisite tissue to hand it to her "It will be alright, you are safe now"

Diana looked up, observing him. He seemed to have learned how to be a proper gentleman, since she could remember him being quite an annoying adolescent, back when they last spent time together, with their families. "Thank you, Mr. Ellison" She accepted the tissue

"And please, do call me Andrew"

They were awaiting, on the inside of the larger carriage of the Ellisons, as William Ellison and John Crawford were still sharing words outside, probably discussing with Jefferson and Morton what to do with the dead portuguese men, so they would not leave any trace that could incriminate them. On the inside, Andrew, Diana and Theresa did not have to wait for long, before the men joined them, as the employees went to the front and lead the way back to Ellison's property.

"I am really sorry, my ladies." William Ellison immediately apologized Diana and Theresa "I assure you there is no danger now. You are safe"

"Thank you, Mr. Ellison" The ladies whispered

"What happened to you, back in America?" Andrew asked

John Crawford looked down, before explaining "Bolivar came out of nowhere after the Treaty was implemented. We did not even have the time to prepare. They even took my slaves"

Andrew raised his eyebrow "You may not have a choice about the property... But he had no right to take your servants"

"I know, Andrew" John spoke, already enraged only for talking about such events

"There was nothing we could do" Theresa whispered, while Diana remained silent, begging they could arrive at the Ellisons soon enough.

"Well, I sent you a message, John" William Ellison spoke "It has been weeks, I was hoping you would get it... but these last days I have convinced myself you never received it"

"We did not" John raised his eyebrow, suspicious "What is wrong?"

William looked down, not really wanting to reveal such words, since that moment had been stressful enough. The carriage moved slowly, he was aware it would still take them some time to reach the house, since he ordered Jefferson and Morton to be fully alert to their surroundings. In such times, they could never be sure if there was going to be an attack out of nowhere.

"William?" Crawford called his attention back.

Ellison noticed his son was about to speak, but he signaled him to be silent. He should be the one to break the news, himself, to the Crawfords. "We cannot stay here" he whispered "I sent you a message not to come... the one you never got"

"What?" Diana finally spoke "I am done with bad news for today!" she snapped "Whatever it is you are going to say, you better...!"

"Diana!" John furiously stared at her, suddenly enraged with his daughter's reaction "Be respectful, young lady. Watch your words"

"It is ok, John" Ellison spoke "She is stressed, I do understand" he took a deep breath "I am afraid I do not have good news though"

Theresa caressed Diana's cheek, wiping her tears away "What is going on here?" she asked, like her daughter, not pleased to hear such words.

"It is almost if there is a Civil War going on..." William spoke "There are constant attacks, bombs, fights... no one is safe here"

"Oh.. god" Diana cried.

There were no words to possibly describe how angry she felt, at that moment.

They had travelled in vain.

They would probably die in there.

"It will be alright" Andrew smiled "We will figure this out. We will be safe"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night covered the skies, already, leaving the moon to be the only natural light at the slaves' enclosure. By then, most of the men were already sleeping and so did a few ladies. However, since they were told the Ellisons were expecting guests, most of the females were ordered to wait so they could serve them a good meal. Everything was quiet at the enclosure, the usual baby cries were heard, every once in a while, as well as some louder gasps or moans as some men and women laid together.

The Ellisons never forbade sexual intercourse among the slaves. In fact, the more baby slaves were made, the better it was for the masters. They had a small group of female slaves who were usually dismissed from work at the mansion, so they could take care as the babies and children until they reached a proper age to be able to work. Usually, by the age of seven, some were already ordered to take care of lighter services, male and female. Therefore, they would be admitted to heavier services as they grew up.

The enclosure was filled with some small and some bigger tents, mostly, where the slaves spent their nights. They were only given straw and some clothes, so each slave would do whatever he wanted, in his private space. Everyone used to create and locate their tents strategically, so they could deal with weather issues easily.

The only exception was, once again, Cudjo Fortune.

The white slave did not seem to apreciate monotony, which was a bad thing, given the fact he had no choice other than follow the orders of the guards and masters, everyday. So, the only thing in his reach to try and step out of the killing routine was constantly changing his sleeping space. Everyone had already noticed Cudjo seemed to enjoy tinkering around and creating different spots for himself. It did not matter where or what he would do with the material he was allowed to, he would always chose a distant spot. He could use rocks to create a different private place, he could use boles to make his tent different, he could even climb trees and make himself comfortable in them. One thing was certain, the white slave did not like to be staying still.

 

"CUDJO FORTUNE!"

The young man was comfortably laying down, looking up at the skies and counting stars, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard the guards calling out for him. His expression immediately turned into a frown, thinking of what the guards could possibly want, at that time. Whatever trouble was there, he was innocent. The guards never called him during the night unless something bad happened and, for some reason, he was to be punished for it. The guards never called unless there was unexpected work to do, but, in such case, they would call all the male slaves. He was, sometimes, approached during the night by some of the female slaves who would want his company. But being called by the guards was, indeed, unusual.

"This cannot be good..." he whispered, standing up

"Fortune?"

He raised his hand, already approaching the two guards.

"Hurry that ass" they spoke "You are summoned"

Cudjo stared at the guards, surprised and surpicious. Ellison, Jefferson and Morton were away. How was it possible he was summoned? Was that a trap? Were they going to whip him? Torture him?

"The mistress is awaiting"

The young slave stared at the guard, remaining silent, as he usually was. However he could not hide his surprise. How was it possible he was summoned by the Mistress? What could she possibly want? He was not enjoying the moment, at all. The only thing crossing his mind was the possibility someone messed up and was finding a way to charge the blames on him. 

"You know the way" The guards spoke as they reached the house "If you try anything funny you will meet the bole once again" 

He rolled his eyes as they walked away, still questioning himself what could possibly be happening. Besides, how was it possible they did not escort a slave to the mistress? After all, slaves were savage creatures who could attack their masters, if not properly secured. The same sarcastic thought crossed Cudjo's mind, as he approached the back door, which accessed to the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

On the inside, there were many female slaves still working hard so every detail was perfect to receive the very much expected and important guests. Everyone started doubting they would, actually, arrive, given the fact it was so late already and both the mistress's had ate their meals and went to their rooms. 

"Is this night ever going to end?" Mimbah whispered to Joan as she arrived back at the kitchen, where Occo and the older slave were. 

"I think the Master and his son went to pick them up... maybe these important guests got lost" Joan tiredly spoke "We have no choice other than wait for them and make sure everything is perfect. We cannot let the meal get cold" 

Mimbah nodded, as Occo organized plates and cutlery at the old wooden table. They did not know know what could possible be needed to serve the upcoming people. 

"Is your Sambo one of the new Mistress' demands?" A middle aged slave entered the kitchen with some dirty plates, probably from Christine and Mary Ellison. 

Mimbah looked down, suddenly angry. Yet there was nothing she could do, she could only stay there and watch. 

"Do not bug Mimbah, ok?" Occo defensively said, taking the dirty plates from the older female's arms, before walking to the washbasin to take care of them. 

Every slave, particularly the female slaves, were very aware of Christine Ellison's doings. She had been on the property for a very long time and, most of the time, she was alone, without the company of her husband, Mary or Andrew Ellison. Basically, she was the one to run all the business and giving all the orders within the property. Many times, without the consent of her husband who, as a matter of fact, had no idea about many of her doings, particularly unfaithful acts.  

Obviously, the female slaves that were required to do all the work at the mansion saw and heard many things, which remained a secret. Of course, if a word ever spreaded, many of them would be hanged or even have a worse death. Christine Ellison, despite being the cold mistress everyone feared, seemed to have another more perversed side within her soul. So, she would always request some male slaves, chosen by detail, whom she would order to satisfy her desires, very specifically. 

Sambo, one of the strongest slaves, shared his tent with Mimbah, the lady he fell in love with. However, the Mistress seemed to have requested him ever since Quamin, yet another slave, had died in the bole after a harsh whipping. Sambo, of course, could not go against such demands, just like Mimbah could not blame him for following his orders. 

"Do not mind these comments, Mimbah" Joan sadly spoke "You cannot blame poor Sambo either"

Mimbah sadly stared at the ladies "I am even starting to doubt that"

"Why is that, _amor_?" Joan approached as Mimbah let herself sit down, near the table.

"Please do not spread words on what I am about to say?" she nervously whispered

"Oh, Mimbah, you should know us better, by now" Occo spoke, approaching the other females.

"Sambo... he..." she took a deep breath "He has been over stressed because the mistress seems to be suddenly disappointed with his... well..." she gulped, hurting to say or even think such words.

"But, dear, that is actually good! You can be together finally, just the two of you, is that not what you wanted?" Joan spoke

"Of course, Joan. Thank God the masters do not forbid us from actually being with the ones we love the most, in here"

Joan sadly smiled "Then what is the problem with Sambo?"

"It is like he feels... jealous? I have no idea, I just know I do not like this, at all"

"So... the Mistress is ordering him to... satisfy her..." Occo spoke "Risking your love with it.. and now she is getting tired of him" she spoke "And he gets... angry and jealous because... she might be looking for another one?"

Joan sighed "Well, you know how men are... even among us, ladies. Men do not like any kind of strike against their dignity... and everything that is so... intimate... it might hurt them particularly more" she spoke, understanding "Though, in this case, he should be more than happy this is happening... so he can finally let go of that..." Joan looked around herself, making sure no one could hear her "... _perversed woman_ and be with you"

"Maybe he does not like me that much... maybe he liked _her_ the most..."

"Oh no no, _amor_... do not do this to yourself" Joan kissed her forehead

However, the conversation seemed to be bothering MImbah too much, so she stood up, trying to hide her tears, and ran outside to get some fresh air. Occo stood in her spot, not really knowing what to say or think. Even if Mimbah was a really curious, sneaky and sometimes intriguing person, always spreading rumours sometimes even false ones, Occo felt really bad for her, in that moment.

"Maybe things calm down for them now, since Master Ellison is here" Joan spoke, pushing Occo to help her with the trash.

Occo followed her and, after gathering all the garbage, she picked as much weight as she could get to take outside. "You are right, Joan... I do feel bad for her, thou... oh!" Once Occo turned around, to leave the kitchen's door, she suddenly got face to face with Cudjo Fortune.

The white slave bent down to help her gathering, all over again, the trash she had just dropped on the floor. Occo shyly looked away, even though Cudjo, being his normal self, said no word. She simply could not explain how it bothered her to be in his presence, there was just something about him she found incredibly fascinating.

"Ah!" Joan smiled "Look if it is not my favorite man in the world"

Cudjo's eyes found Joan's and a small smile ocuppied his expression, something rare in the white slave. However, no one could blame him. Joan was the one who always protected him, the one who raised him as her son, the one who taught him more than everything he knew. "Joan" he mumbled, walking to give her a hug "This day is being tough on you" 

"Worry not, my boy" she caressed his face, kissing his cheek "what are you doing here, anyway?"

Cudjo raised his eyebrow, looking at both ladies, since Occo decided to stay in the kitchen, holding the trash in a silly way "The mistress has summoned me" he spoke "Do you know where can I find her?"

The ladies' eyes widened "Oh, God!" Occo spoke, suddenly shocked and, not being sure why,  angry. She was not able to stop her words "You are her new demand"

" _Quê?_ " Cudjo innocently asked, having no idea about the mistress's constant affairs with slaves.

" _Amor_... the mistress..." Joan stared, but was interrupted when a young slave reentered the kitchen, stopping the conversation

"Oh, Cudjo, you are there, I was about to go and call for you" She spoke "The mistress is angry, already, and calling for you"

The young man looked at the ladies, apologetically, and moved, following the other female, who would lead the way. He could not recall ever being inside the mansion. It seemed so exquisite and expensive he even found it pathetic. There were so many details and even objects he wondered their actually use. He curiously observed as he climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The halls were infinite and he could guess the many doors he saw were private rooms. Many were obviously empty, being, then again, a waste of resources. Cudjo wondered where was he supposed to meet the Mistress, since that area seemed to be a very private one. However, soon he noticed she was not waiting for him in any specific office or meeting room. 

No.

 

It was a huge bedroom and Christine Ellison was comfortably waiting on the bed. 

 

"Leave" she coldly ordered the slave, once Cudjo entered the room. 

 

The slave cautiously moved a few steps, but soon came to a stop, avoiding eye contact with the Mistress. Everyone knew how she could order a whipping to anyone who would dare staring at her. Cudjo obviously did not want that. 

 

"Cudjo Fortune" she spoke, slowly moving to sit on the bed, leaning against the huge exquisite headboard "I have been told a few stories about you" 

 

Keeping his eyes low, the slave remained silent and did not move an inch. In his mind, such a start could not possibly be good. 

 

"The guards told me they never heard a word coming out of your mouth" she suddenly stood up, approaching him "Not even a scream, whenever they hit you" 

 

Cudjo could feel the smile on her face as she started to surround him, not enjoying such closeness from her behalf. All he could think of was that she might have a knife or any other cutting device that she could use to hurt him. No one could blame him, after all, just like all the other slaves, they saw themselves being constantly hurt and/or tortured, sometimes without a proper reason, if there could possibly be a reason for such things to be done. 

 

"How old are you?" she asked, slowly walking around the slave, who did not move an inch. 

 

Suddenly irritated with the lack of response from her servant, she yelled "I asked you a question, slave!" 

 

Cudjo looked down "I do not know, for sure" 

 

Her lips parted, ready for another cold response, but she hesitated "Ah..." she chuckled "That is correct... you came out of nowhere, did you not?" her legs moved, once again, to walk around in his private space "White baby, appearing at the doorstep, as a ghost... thinking William's father would gladly receive you..." she smiled "But, after all, you belonged to the enemy" 

 

Cudjo gulped as she walked in his back, not wanting her to notice his nerves. Joan never told him details about his story, perhaps because she did not know for sure either. However, she always told him no one could be ever certain he belonged to _the enemy,_ as they said, probably thinking of him as a member of a rival family. Besides, none of it ever made sense, in his mind. On the first hand, even if he belonged to any rival family, they would never deliver him to the Ellisons, right? Plus, on the second hand, whoever delivered him, wherever he came from, never really cared. No one ever returned to claim him. Cudjo believed he was probably just a bastard or the son of a possible employee who could not afford to have him. However Joan always told him God left him that doorstep and had him destined for great doings. Incredible nonsense, in his mind.

 

"You cannot be older than 20.. 22 perhaps?" The mistress wondered "You have only stood up from every other slave in these past times" she returned to sit on the bed, smiling at him.

 

"Take that old rag off" 

 

At first, Cudjo could not be certain he heard his mistress correctly. Was she asking him to take of the only piece of cloth in his body? What on Earth did she want from him? 

 

As such questions wandered in the slave's mind, she repeated "Take. it. off" 

 

Still hesitating, Cudjo did as he was told, but could not help his stare to go up and find her eyes.

 

The mistress was smiling at him "Impressive..." she spoke "For a caucasian..." 

 

His stare turned into a frown. Was she judging his... body? 

 

"For someone who finds us repulsive" the slave could not help his words "You seem to appreciate this savage self" 

 

She laughed, standing up, yet again "Oh, so you can talk" she approached him "Are you letting the lion out of the cage, savage one?" she bit her lip 

 

Cudjo could not believe such words. Did she do this regularly? With other slaves? 

 

"Yes, you are all repulsive" the mistress said "But you will comply to every order I give you, slave" 

 

"Savage animals tend to attack their preys... and particularly tend to kill every threat, when they have a chance" Cudjo's words were not meant in a flirty way, at all. If something, it was more a provocation. 

 

However, he immediately noticed she interpreted his words in a totally different way. Her expression was a grin, by then "I see the silent slave turns out to be a very daring one" 

 

The slave stared at her, as she spoke yet again "You will do..." 

 

Cudjo interrupted her, by stepping forward, making her hesitate, for a moment "I will not comply to anything inside this room" 

 

Her eyes, which showed an amused and lustful expression so far, widened, suddenly raging "What did you just say, slave?!"

 

 

"Mistress Ellison!" The environment was suddenly way too heavy, if Mimbah had not suddenly entered the room. However, as soon as she faced the naked slave incredibly close to the mistress, she felt incredibly embarassed "Oh... I... I deeply apologize" 

 

Raging, Christine turned to her "You better have a very good reason for this, slave!" 

 

"I apologize! I just... wanted to notify you Master has arrived with our guests" she quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

 

Cudjo could sense the Mistress was suddenly nervous. Obviously, Master Ellison had no knowledge of such doings, from her behalf, and she did not want him to be suspicious, even if only for a fraction of a second. 

 

"Get out of my sight, slave!" She yelled at Cudjo "I will get you for this..." 

 

The slave stared at her with a questioning expression, knowing she could not justify a beating, if she ordered one.

 

"...Eventually" she pointed at the door "OUT!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different plots going on at the same time.  
> Please do tell me if it is too confusing.  
> More interaction between slaves and masters soon!
> 
> Carly*

 Diana was peacefully sleeping, in the large sized and comfortable bed, as the first rays of sun trespassed the windows, starting to illuminate the room. She wished she could hear the birds outside and wake up, in piece, relaxed and in a good mood for the upcoming day. However, moments later, Instead, a nearby explosion made her jump from the bed, frightened. She did not think there was anything that could possibly make her enjoy being in that place.

Nothing.

Yes, she could admit the mansion and the property was incredible. Everything seemed to be perfect and exactly as she loved. However, she already saw Luena as a dangerous and scary city and plus, there was a war going on. There were clashes, fights and explosions every once in a while

She desperately wanted to leave that place.

"Diana"

The young lady turned to see her friend, Mary Ellison, at the door. "Mary" she sadly smiled, as her friend joined her for a hug

"It will be alright" she assured Diana "We will not stay here for long... My father is already planning everything, I am sure"

Diana nodded, not finding a good reply for such words. She truly hoped it was as she said.

"Now, come on, get dressed, I have plenty of incredible dresses I am sure something will fit you, if you need. Let's have a relaxing day and I will show you around. Andrew will join us. You will see this is not so bad. It is just a shame there seems to be a war going on"

"I am hungry"

"Worry not" she smiled "We will also take care of that"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know, John" Ellison spoke, patting his white horse as the friends wandered around "I might need your help and contacts, as well, after all" he smiled

Crawford chuckled "I am glad I can also be of use. I feel bad enough for asking for so much, already"

"Worry not, John. You still have your money, you only lost your house and your slaves..." Ellison stared at him "I am sure the new construction in Pennsylvania is going well?"

"I have not received more notifications. I truly hope so, though it might take a long time. I have nowhere else to go"

"We will remain together and good allies. We need as much help as we can get, these times" The friends stopped on the top of a small cliss, where the river crossed and, on the other direction, they could see the slaves' enclosure

"That is where you keep them at nights" Crawford asked

"Yes... I do order them to be healthy and well feeded"

"Of course" Crawford spoke "You need them in good conditions for work"

"Yes" Ellison spoke

"So you intend to put them all in a ship... but you still need to figure out a way from here to Luanda's port. A long way" Crawford turned to look at his friend

Ellison sighed "I have been thinking..." he said "I have good guards, some with past military service... I think I might need to get some of the best slaves ready for possible clashes and fights"

Crawford hesitated, thinking of such idea "Do you have problematic slaves?"

"I have not been here for as long as I should. I only know what my employees tell me. Plus the profit has been great, so they do a good work." he looked at his friend "I believe there are only some troubles every once in a while, but nothing that cannot be controlled"

"That is good. Because you know if you get a slave combat ready... You might put yourself and your family in danger. They hate us, you know that"

Ellison observed the slaves'  enclosure, where only a few females and children could be seen, while all the others were working. "I am afraid I have no choice, John"

Crawford nodded "How can I be of use, then, in this totally unknown place for me?"

Ellison turned to him "We need weapons... Send a message to your contact? You know this field better than me"

Crawford nodded "Indeed. You can have someone deliver the message?"

"Of course" Ellison spoke 

On the other side of the Ellison's property, the cultivation fields were filled with male slaves, in what seemed to be quite a productive day. Yet, the heat did not seem to ease nor help the working men, who felt like they could drown in their own sweat.

"Twenty men for package and loading!" Jefferson yelled signaling one of the guards to call for the carriages and get everything ready to load and send to exportation.

It was not a mistery to anyone, the source of the major profit for the Ellison's was exportation of the spices cultivated in the properties he owned. This place, in Luena, was the last property of the Ellison's still standing, in Africa. Many years before, other generations of the Ellisons always gathered a fortune with exportation of spices from Africa to America. Of course, this business was way more profiteable than importation within the own country, which the Ellisons also did, and so did the Crawfords. However, for the Crawfords it was not enough. They saw themselves forced to find other solutions and other business to build their smaller fortune.  Besides, every influencial business man benefited a lot with all the slave trade, business, importation and exportation going on. Each family always traded the slaves, male or females, according to their needs in the fields they worked on the most, whether it was farming in the form of cultivation or creation of animals, fishing, weaving - where females were more required - or any other source of profit and business families had.

At the Ellisons property, you could almost see the headquarters for a huge business of trade and supply to buyers. Even though the exportation of spices came as the most gainful, they created products and nourishment in many forms of farming. For some reason, the African soil seemed to be an incredible source for production of nutriments.

"Each explosion seems to be closer and closer"

Cudjo took a deep breath, hearing the whispers among his fellow colleagues as he carried the heavy and large bags to load the carriages. In those times, when loading carriages for exportation, some ladies would always come and help filling the bags so the men could carry them and fill the carriages.

"Do not be silly" Other colleague snapped "Do you think Master is stupid? There is a reason he returned here"

"Still, we might have a chance... if there is a suddent attack or..."

"Do not get high hopes" The other replied "This is what we are destined for. I already accepted it... so should you"

The white slave quietly did his job, carrying the bags alone as many were in pairs to do the very same job. He had to admit to himself the tension in that property had increased, in the past times. The explosions were, indeed, close. He sensed the anxiety in the guards and even Jefferson and Morton themselves. He dared to say the Masters, particularly now with these new guests, were already working on solutions and he could not yet figure out if he prefered those solutions included the slaves or not.

If, on the one hand, there was always a wish to be able to make his own decisions, as every single slave wished more than everything, on the other hand, he was probably aware the probability of a worse fate was bigger.

"Mimbah!" Sambo yelled "Hurry up!"

Cudjo turned around, leaving yet another bags at the carriage, and approached to see the young lady trying her best to hurry up, filling the bags, as Sambo shouted at her. As he approached, he observed the male's attitude. After all, he used to be quite affectionate towards her.

"Move!" he shouted, once again, as she finally filled one bag for him to carry.

Approaching, Cudjo noticed there were no filled bags, as the ladies could not be properly fast. His eyes met Mimbah's, who sadly stared back at him "I'm already..." she whispered, but Cudjo interrupted her, starting to help and fill the bags.

The female, surprised, stopped to watch him as he quickly filled one bag and moved to fill some others. She could not help but, ever since the previous night, look at him differently. After everything that happened with her and Sambo, which was each day closer to destruction, she had seen Cudjo - completely naked - but defying the Mistress' orders. No, she never got to listen to anything, but she had been working all her life, she had grown up in that place, she knew the Mistress very well, and the night before, when she surprised her and Cudjo, on that room, she could perfectly notice she was raging and definitely not happy with whatever Cudjo did or said.

"Thank you, Cudjo!" Mimbah's eyes found Occo, always fascinated and drooling whenever the white slave approached her. He was now helping her with the bags, without sharing a word, as usual in Cudjo's attitude. It was obvious Occo had a crush on him, every female slave knew that. Occo, however, never really made it clear for Cudjo to understand and, meanwhile, other females took profit of that to pay some visits to the white slave, during the nights.

Men did not know monogamy, in that place. Even if there were some that stood by a female's side for longer, it was only a question of time until it stopped. Mimbah knew the same was happening to Sambo.

The young slave was too lost in her thoughts to foresee the huge and violent hand of Sambo moving to hit her hard, across the face. "MOVE!"

She took her hands to her face, not helping the sudden tears falling from her eyes. Never, in all the time she had been with Sambo, he had hit her or, as a matter of fact, been violent.

Before she could even process and do something, she saw a bag flying to Sambo's arms and Cudjo pushing him "You move!" he spoke

"What is going on?" Jefferson immediately asked. Sambo looked like he wanted to murder Cudjo in that very spot and, if not for that employee, already with his whip ready for action, things might have actually gotten messy.

"Nothing, Sir" Sambo spoke, turning around to continue his work. 

At the mansion's front terrace, the heat did not seem to be so scorching for Diana Crawford, who enjoyed the company of Mary and Andrew Ellison', in that quiet evening. The day seemed to have calmed young Diana down, she had started to see that mansion as a small spot of heaven in the entire continent.

"Things are magnificent here..." Andrew spoke "It is just a shame there are no agreements with the portuguese"

Diana looked at him "Just like our parents with Simón Bolivar"

The siblings nodded, knowing that, in times, their father and particularly, grandfather, also had big problems with that man.

"You make a fortune here, though, I believe" Diana spoke

"Well," Andrew spoke, wanting to impress the lady as much as he could "there are traditional spices over here, some that do not exist in America. So the more we can export there, the better. They pay a lot for those"

"And everything else is a moneymaker here, too" Mary complemented "It is the only thing I actually know. I am probably the only one in the family who has no interest for these business"

Diana smirked "Well, you are like me"

"Yes, I do prefer a quiet evening, or reading a good book, or go on a horse ride around some beautiful place... or go shopping for some clothes and shoes!"

"Ah, yes, I miss such things so bad" Diana looked down.

"We dared to go, yesterday" Mary spoke "Andrew escorted me. We were lucky, there was no trouble for us, but it is not something we can do many times."

"Yes, we should not dare to go again, at least until we are sure things are calmer" Andrew spoke

"When will that be?" Diana asked

"Probably never" Mary looked down "We have to leave here" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late in the night when the young slaves left the mansion. Having the Crawfords as _the important guests,_  forced them to work double, at the kitchen. Occo pushed Mimbah's arm as she stared back at the mansion, observing the light on the main meeting room.

"What do you think they are doing?" Mimbah curiously asked, walking alongside the forceful Occo

"I do not know, Mimbah!" she snapped "Stop being like that!"

Mimbah took a deep breath "I am sure something bad is about to happen..." she whispered "Lately, everything seems so tense and dangerous"

Occo did not reply. She also felt scared, but she did not want to share her ideas like Mimbah did. She always thought of it as a even more dangerous thing to do. Slaves could get innocently killed, easily. If they were heard sharing an opinion then, they could probably have a worse fate.

"Mimbah, let's just pray for everything to be alright..." Both approached the slaves' enclosure "And we should really get some rest" she stared at her friend "These days are being really hard for us"

Mimbah nodded, suddenly hesitating "I am not sure I will get in my tent..."

Her friend stopped, looking at her. Mimbah was scared of Sambo, of course "You can come and sleep with me and Joan... I am sure we can get enough space for you"

"Hmm no... Go, Occo..." Mimbah hesitated, already near her and Sambo's tent "I'll just.. see how this goes"

Occo was the one hesitating, that time. She had witnessed Sambo violently hitting her, earlier that day. In the past days she had actually changed her opinion about him, who seemed to be the most caring man, in love with her friend. Was it the recent events with the Mistress the turned so agressive? Something that was supposed to be good for the both of them? Had it turned out to destroy them? Was Sambo planning on doing something, having these previledges with the Mistress? The questions were so many in Occo's mind. She worried about her friend, and the ones who were closer to her, of course. Even with Mimbah being the problematic person she was. Both had grown up together, she saw Mimbah as a sister.

"I will be fine, Occo" Mimbah sadly smiled "Thank you for being good to me... I am sorry I do not deserve it from you"

Occo slapped her arm "Stop it, just be ok"

"I will" Mimbah watched as her friend walked away. She could see Sambo's body sleeping on the tent, which made her hesitate. She had to admit she was scared of the man she loved. In fact, this new attitude of his made her believe that was not the man she fell in love with.

She only moved a little, within the tent, but it was enough to wake him up "Where have you been?!" he snapped, reaching for her, but she immediatelly pulled back

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked "Sambo, what on Earth made you hit me like that?!"

He frowned "You were slow!"

"So you hit me? Do you think you are my master?"

The slave stared at her, furious "Your problem is that I was always too soft on you!"

Mimbah's eyes widened, suddenly realizing his attitude. And it infuriated her even more. "So that is what this is about? The _mistress_  has gotten tired of your service, and you think it is because you are too soft?" she snapped at him "Let me tell you one thing, oh brute one, she asked for Cudjo last night..." she spoke

Sambo's eyes widened, even more enraged, as Mimba spoke "And he denied to comply" she stood up "And, for what I noticed, the bole remained empty, today" she moved to leave the tent "You did not fight for this, Sambo. Have a good night"

The slave watched her leaving, speechless and infuriated. He did not know what to do regarding Mimbah and, as to Christine Ellison and, by then, Cudjo Fortune, the rage made him want to finish with them both. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not far from there, Occo quietly entered her tent, carefully not to wake Joan up.

"Hmmm..." The older lady mumbled, sensing Occo laying down next to her

"Shhh, sleep, Joan"

"You are returning late, _amor_ " She softly spoke, yawning

"We only finished now... you know how it is like, just the two of us and Mimbah are more used to the work at the kitchen..." she complained "There is more tomorrow"

"How is Mimbah?" she asked

"Oh, you know how she is... one moment she is all whiny and crying because of Sambo... then she is already curious and whispering about the doings of the masters..."

Joan smirked "We know how she is, but she has a big heart"

"I know, Joan" Occo looked up

"She went to Sambo?"

"Well, I offered her our tent for the night..." Occo sweetly said "But she told me she would be fine..."

"Let's hope so" Joana mumbled

"Did she tell you about Cudjo and the Mistress?" Occo could not help her smile. It was probably the single event that brought light to her mood, lately. Mimbah told her how Cudjo went against the Mistress' orders, refusing to comply to her perversed orders.

Joan smirked "I think all the females know that by now"

"Oh, right, Mimbah..."

"When are you going to get some words in that mouth and properly talk to Cudjo?" Joan asked her

"Oh..." Occo played with her fingers "He seems so... I do not know, he does not seem to notice me"

Joan smiled "Do not be silly, Occo. You are so beautiful" she held her hand, making the young lady look at her, in the darkness of their tent "And Cudjo has the biggest heart you will ever know"

"I know he does..." Occo spoke "I know..."

"He might seem the coldest and more distant person, from all of us... But he might be the first coming to help, whenever you need it"

Occo gulped "He is so... scarily fascinating in my eyes... you have no idea, Joan. I barely can get a word out of my mouth. It is silly I know..." she looked down "He must think I am just a silly girl"

"I know he does not" Joan spoke

"I know other ladies go to him at nights..." she sadly said 

"You know how men are like, Occo" Joan spoke "But you should know that, when a man comes to truly love someone, it does not matter how many other females there are..." 

Occo took a deep breath "I am not sure if this is the case"

"You can never know if you do not try, _amor_ " Joan kissed Occo's hand. She could see, everyday, how this young lady loved the white slave. So much it even hurt to watch. 

 

 

 

Still within the slaves' enclosure, on that warm night, Mimbah walked, silently crying, not knowing exactly where to go. It was so late, she did not want to bother Occo and Joan, by then. But she definitely did not want to go to Sambo again, either.

Instead, when she crossed the peculiar tent that she knew belonged to Cudjo, she slowly walked in its direction. She was not sure of what she was doing, but she had nowhere else to go and, besides, she felt as if she was in debt towards him.

"Cudjo?" she whispered, aproaching, but immediately noticed he did not ocupy the tent fully. Half of his body was on the outside, probably because it was a warm night. He was staring at her, very awake.

Her eyes widened, when she noticed he probably sensed her presence long before. "Uh... I am so sorry to bother you" she sat, next to him, as he observed her.

It could be quite a intimidating attitude, yet only Cudjo Fortune seemed to be able to do such a thing. It was an intimidating, yet nothing like Jefferson or Morton could make anyone feel. Mimbah knew Cudjo was a quiet person and would not ever be rude to her or, as a matter of fact, harm her. In fact, that attitude was a lot more defensive and good against all the other males, even slaves, who constantly hurt him - phisically and mentally- as he grew up. So, Mimbah could understand him and his attitudes and personality. She truly could. 

"I just wanted to thank you, really" she shyly spoke

The white slave did not reply. Instead, she noticed his eyes on her, his expression questining her words. So, she continued "Uh... well, things with Sambo are not going well and... I have no idea why he did that to me today..." she observed him as he remained concentrated on her words "Uh... thank you for standing out for me, I... appreciated it, Cudjo"

Cudjo slowly shocked his hear "No need" he whispered

"You know..." she gulped "The Mistress had ordered for Sambo some time ago..."

The white slave's eyes observed her intenstely. She had caught his attention with such topic "She is perverted..."

"She is, Cudjo..." she gulped "She ruined me and Sambo with such..." taking a deep breath, she could not bring herself to finish "And when I notice you just... denying..." she sadly smiled "I do not think Sambo did enough for us, now"

Cudjo slowly sat, looking at Mimbah, closely. She could not be sure, but she though she could see worry and affection in his eyes "He hit you again?" his deep tone could still be quite intimidating

"No... he was just... raging"

Cudjo nodded "He is pissed the perverted lady does not want him, no more"

"What about us, Cudjo? We are... ruined" she looked down to play with her fingers

The white slave looked away, observing the not so quiet night. Even though it was dark, it was possible to see the smoke, distant in the horizon, mixed with the clarity of the possible flames. He could not tell where it was, given the fact he never left that property, in his life, but he was sure there was an attack going on over there. 

 

"Sambo was never like this, before" Mimbah called his attention back to reality. Cudjo's eyes looked, yet again, at Mimbah, after pretending to ignore her previous words. He obviously did not, he simply prefered not to give an opinion away, as usual. 

 

Mimbah was never that close to him, just like all the other slaves. The only exceptions in the group were Joan and Occo, the two inseparable females. Ever since Occo's mother was killed in the bole, by Jefferson, Joan took care of Occo, just like she always took care of Cudjo, as he grew up. Mimbah seemed to be close to those ladies and the white slave had, longe before, concluded that if Joan and Occo were close friends to her, any imperfection of hers mattered. If they trusted Mimbah as a friend, Cudjo knew she was, deep down a good lady. However, on the other side of the coin, there was always Sambo. In resemblance to his family, Sambo always tried to bully and hurt Cudjo. He grew up being raised as the strongest of all, among slaves. The unstopable one who, one day, would get his freedom for being the great and strong man he was. So, the white slave always opted for keeping his distance, also from Mimbah, so he could avoid any kind of trouble.

 

Recently, though, Sambo was calmer around Cudjo, since both were obviously forced to work together. But he would still take any chance to provoke, even though he knew a proper fight was more balanced, after Cudjo became the man he is. 

 

"Mimbah" Cudjo spoke "Sambo was always like this" he looked at her "He grew up being claimed as the king among us, slaves." His words made her look away "He was always said to be a good and obedient slave, even among the masters" he made Mimbah look at him "More than loving you, he craves for compliments. He complied to the Mistress in that perverted way because, more than everything, he craved greatness and hopefully freedom" He looked at her, intensely "But that _bruxa louca_ is not good. And she is the one at the throne" 

 

Mimbah gulped, looking at him with teary eyes "So... you think Sambo does not love me, then" 

 

Cudjo looked down "I do not doubt his affection towards you... But everything else seems to be unconsciously a priority for him" 

 

Mimbah looked, taking her time digesting his words.

 

Maybe Cudjo was right. 

 

"Well..." she sadly smiled, in the meantime "I do not think I ever heard you talking so much. Shut it, will you?" 

 

Cudjo looked at her, a smile finally appearing in his lips " _Cala-te,_ Mimbah" He looked back at the inside of his tent. Knowing she was scared to go back to Sambo, he suggested "You can sleep over there" 

 

Mimbah smiled at him "I think I will take that offer, Cudjo... thank you" 

 

He nodded at her, before laying down, once again, in his spot. 

 

Tomorrow would be another day, within the property surrounded by a war. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The next day*

 

Only a few minutes after the sunrise, a loud buzzer was heard throughout the entire property of the Ellisons.

 

Only a few slaves were up, by then, but such signal woke everyone else in a fright. 

 

Some knew what such thing meant. 

 

Some had no idea what was going on. 

 

In such times, one would think the property was being attacked. 

 

But the clever ones knew what it meant. 

 

No.

 

If the Ellisons were under attack, the uproar would be so much bigger. That loud buzzer was simply a signal to gather all the slaves by the center square of the property.

 

The Masters wanted to reunite and probably deliver a message to everyone. 

 

"What can this possibly mean?" Occo asked, scared. "I hope there is no harm for any of us" 

 

"Worry not, hon... We should hurry and not keep them waiting" Joan spoke, gathering her own clothes as quickly as possible. 

 

Occo, however, quickly left their tent and observed everyone hurrying to the meeting point. Her eyes looked everywhere, looking for her friends. She knew Cudjo would always go to the river, sometimes even before sunrise. She had watched him many times, carefully enough for him not to notice her. However, by then, she thought he had probably, just like all the others, hurried for the center square.

 

 

"Oh" Her eyes widened, when she spotted a view she never wished to have seen.

 

"Let's go, _amor_?" Joan finally left their tent, ready to go. Soon, the older lady also noticed the reason of Occo's hesitance.

 

Their enclosure was almost empty, since everyone hurried away, so they could clearly see the distant spot where Cudjo had his private space. They watched as the white slave approached his own spot, hurrying from the river, with his body still completely wet. However, that was not, obviously, what surprised them. 

 

No. 

 

They could not believe their eyes when they watched Mimbah leaving the inside of his tent.

 

The whole moment seemed to pass by in slow motion. 

 

And while Occo remained petrified in her spot, Joan caressed and tried to pushed her away, while mumbling "Oh, Mimbah, what have you done..." 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So here's a new chapter! 
> 
> Let the action begin!
> 
> There are lots of mysteries yet to discover, any theories? 
> 
> Please tell me if you think the chapters are too long. 
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Love,  
> Carly*

"Hurry up, ladies!" Andrew knocked at the young females' room "My father wants everyone to be outside for the meeting"

"Five minutes, Andrew!" Mary snapped, inside the room

"Alright!" The young man hurried downstairs, finding his mother relaxed by the table, enjoying her breakfast. Theresa Crawford sat next to her but, just like everyone else, she felt too nervous and scared to eat.

The young man had no idea how his mother was able to deal with such matters in such a relaxed way. She even seemed to be alright with everything going on, which confused him the most. He could understand she had been in Luena, Africa, for a long time before them, since his father seemed to trust her with some of the general business and thought this would be a peaceful place for her. His mother had adapted more than well in the property, but with all the war going on in such times, he did not understand how she remained so relaxed and happy.

"Do not look at me like that, Andrew" she smiled at him, before observing Theresa, playing with her hands "Life has taught me many things. One of those thing is..." she put her cup of tea back on the table "You have to select the things that you need to worry about, the things you need to care about and the things you need to be happy about. Otherwise, your mind will always be a mess" 

"I am sorry mother, but this worries me a lot" 

"Everything will be fine, my love" 

"We are here!" Mary snapped, walking downstairs with Diana, who seemed more relaxed, despite being unable to adapt to such place. 

Andrew smiled at her, walking to kiss her hand "It will be ok, Diana" He whispered "We have most of the things planned. We will leave here soon" 

"I hope so..." she sadly smiled, staring at his handsome blue eyes "It has only been two days and I want to leave here, desperately" 

"I am sorry, Diana" he apologized "I am sure you would love this place, under other circumstances" 

She nodded "Thank you Andrew" 

"Everything for you, Miss Crawford" he smiled, not able to hide his fascination for her, anymore "Try to eat something, I will go and meet with my father and Mr. Crawford" 

 

 

 

A few steps away, Christine smiled, looking at Theresa Crawford "Did you just see that, dear friend?" she smiled "My Andrew seems to have a crush on your Diana" 

Theresa looked at Christine, not able to reply.

"Would it not be wonderful to unite our families with such wedding?" Christine widely smiled.

Theresa Crawford nervously looked down, not able to reply, once again. She was not nervous with everything that was going on.

Well, not only.

No.

For some reason, she could not bring herself to trust Christine Ellison. They had been friends for a long time, ever since she lived in Florida and married William Crawford. They had shared good moments, but most of them alongside other friends that time, unfortunately, separated from each others. However, even then, there was something about this lady that she did not appreciate, she simply could not tell what was it. 

Now Theresa had been spending more time with her, again, she felt even worse about Christine. There was nothing mean or rude she could possibly say about any other Ellison. Mary was a wonderful young lady, just like William was a great man. Andrew, of course, seemed to be a gentleman and if her daughter fell in love with him, Theresa would be quite happy for them.

Only Christine Ellison made her doubt. The Ellison Mistress had just spoke about her experience. Well, in Theresa thoughts, life had also taught her many things, including to always trust her instinct. 

She could not possibly feel good about Christine Ellison and she knew she had to be careful about her.

She simply could not explain why.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On another division, Andrew finally reunited with his father and Crawford, who seemed more nervous than ever. Andrew could notice his father's jitters, even if the older man did not want to admit it. 

"We have everything planned" The Master spoke, taking a deep breath "I believe everything will be alright" 

They had been, during the previous afternoon and until late in the night, preparing and planning everything on their departure without any harm. They thought about the tiniest detail, and they prayed everything would go according to their plans. 

On the first hand, they had some guards ready to teach their best slaves how to fight, so they could be combat ready in case anything happened. They could use more backup within the clashes.

Then, they would have to load every possible carriage with all the necessary means. 

William Ellison wanted to try and have in stock some spices and test it in American soil. Maybe they could be lucky and still produce some african spices over there. Of course, it was not a priority, they wanted to get out safely as soon as possible. However, any business man was incapable of planning everything without thinking of keeping, at least, some profit. Ellison knew he took most of his profit in African soil. When returning to America, he would have to find other solutions and, maybe, become a little like Crawford, who he admired for always fighting for profitable solutions.

"So, are the ladies ready? I want everyone to be present" Ellison spoke 

"Are you sure about including me, William?" John Crawford asked his friend, probably for the millionth time

"John... I just want to make sure I can keep as many slaves as I can. I want to let them know how the real situation is and, also, scare them a little bit. I want to give them reasons to believe they are also safer with us." Ellison explained "Besides, I want to make it clear that, if we ever get separated, they must obey you equaly. You and any other Crawford" 

Crawford stared at him "They are not going to take it well, they will want to run away" 

Andrew took a deep breath, interfering "Then we should make sure that the ones who will be combat ready are on our side" 

"I already asked Morton and Jefferson to choose not only by physical abilities... but also for their usual behaviour." 

"Still... it is risky..." Crawford agreed with the younger Ellison

"We have to make them learn the hard way" Ellison spoke "We need good instructors" 

"Sir..." Jefferson suddenly knocked at the door "It is almost sunrise, shall I alert the men to give the signal?" 

William Ellison stared at his son "Are the ladies ready or not?" 

"They might be, by now" Andrew spoke 

 

 

 

 

All the ladies, with the exception of Christine Ellison, immediately stood up when they heard the signal to call all the slaves to gather around the center square. She calmly stood up after taking one last sip on her morning tea, hearing her daughter explaining to Diana Crawford how they only had one slave at the mansion, at such time. They obviously did not want to alert the slaves there would be a general meeting, in that morning. They wanted them to be caught by surprise. So, they obviously had no one to serve them breakfast in such early hours. Christine had caught that single slave cleaning a storage room, which she probably had forgotten the previous day, and took the chance to order her to serve them a simpler breakfast. 

"I understand..." Diana nodded, following everyone to the balcony that had the direct view to the center square of the property. However, both Ellisons and Crawfords opted for staying up there, while they watched all the slaves reuniting in the center.

"My God!" Theresa exclaimed "You have so many slaves"

Chistine chuckled, next to her and the young ladies, while the men stood a step forward "Yes, we do, of course"

It took a while for all the servants to get together in the center square, ligned, silent and eager, yet nervous to hear whatever their masters had to say. Mary was whispering to Diana and Theresa, explaining where they kept the slaves and the usual procedures, when her father finally spoke "Is everyone gathered already?!" he asked out loud

Morton, down in the square, raised his hand with thumbs up.

"Alright, then" Ellison spoke, before taking a deep breath "Each of you is probably wondering why I ordered this reunion, today" he leaned against the grids "There is war, out there" Everyone attentively listened to him "You might have noticed, by the constant explosions nearby... there are clashes, more and more everyday. Portuguese men are claiming for these lands... Whether they are right or not to do so... I cannot say" he spoke in a serious tone "All I know is we are going to leave this place. We need to travel all the way to America"

Of course, even if fear was spread in every single slave, such words came with surprise and, for most, a possibility of another life.

"SHUT IT!" Jefferson yelled as the murmurs started "YOU ARE STILL SLAVES"

William Ellison nodded down at Jefferson before continuing "Now, I know many of you may be thinking I will leave you here. Well, I am not. I am bringing each of you, with us"

There was a long silence before the master spoke again "We are planning the departure by detail, it includes you. All of you. Now those who might be thinking this is an oportunity of escaping and stoping your services to us... I guarantee you, no one lasts half a day, alone, out there. You will get caught by yet another man who will just enslave you equally and I can assure you - no one will give you the conditions I give you." he spoke "It is up to you to choose between death or staying by my side." Ellison observed quietly, trying to read his slaves' reaction "There is, of course, no need to say that everyone who tries to escape will be severely punished"

The servants, down in the square, could not tell what was more frightening. If the entire situation and their master's words or both Jefferson and Morton's chuckles as the word " _punishment_ " was spoken.

"I also want to make clear that, if by any chance, we are forced to get separated, for any circumstance, you will obey John Crawford and his family as equal masters of yours"

"Do you think this is going to work?" Diana whispered as yet another long pause floated in the tense environment

"We can never know, my dear" Theresa whispered back "But it is actually the best option we have..."

"Ladies..." Christine smugly smiled "It will work"

Mary looked at her mother, unsure and surprised "Do you think they are as obedient as they look, mother?"

However, the mistress did not have the time to reply, given the fact William Ellison spoke, yet again.

"Now... some of you will follow the guards who will explain how things are going to work, from now on. We are going to need some females working down there, on the field, and leave the mansion." Some of the females' expression was of pure shock. "Jefferson will call some of you who will stay here for another conversation. Everyone else will follow the guards." Ellison spoke, waving and turning to his friend, who offered him a handshake

"You did good my friend. Short but direct... We can only pray this goes according to our plans" John Crawford spoke, as Jefferson could be heard calling out for certain slaves.

Andrew also patted his fathers' shoulder "Shall we go down there to talk with the smaller group of slaves, face to face?"

Approaching the ladies, Ellison nodded "Yes, we should g-"

"You have a white slave?!" Diana asked, with widened eyes, looking down to the square, watching Cudjo Fortune moving after being summoned.

"Oh, it is a long story..." Andrew whispered

"Dear God... is that...?" John asked, surprised, looking down to see Cudjo, as well. Of course the Crawfords knew about his story, with the exception of Diana.

"Yes" William Ellison spoke, observing him as well.

And, as if guessing the masters were talking about him, his stare raised to observe them. Ellison gulped, as their eyes met. Cudjo carried such big and expressive eyes that no one could really understand. Nor probably the white slave, himself.But, whatever it was, it botthered William Ellison.

He did not like that feeling.

"Let's go down to the square, then!" Christine exclaimed.

 

 

Down in the center square of the property, the male slaves that were summoned could not hide their jitters. Everyone was too scared, some slightly excited, but most were still overwhelmed with such a vomit of information and worse - uncertainty about their future.

The white slave took a deep breath, looking back, trying to spot Joan or Occo, who seemed too nervous as the Master was speaking.

Particularly Occo.

He could not be sure what was going to happen and he had no idea what they intended to do with this smaller group of men. But given the fact everyone seemed to be the most physically capable men within the slaves... he wondered if there was any special task for them. One that required a stronger hand.

He patiently waited as the Ellisons and the Crawfords left the balcony to meet them in the square. Everyone else was murmuring ocasionally, not able to hide their nerves and each other's opinions. Cudjo, however, would rather be quiet and take his time to process everything and to form his solid opinion.

So he ignored everything and focused on the upcoming masters.

His eyes had already spotted the young Crawford lady when she was at the balcony, but now she was approaching, he could perfectly memorize every inch of hers. He was sure he was not the only one, doing so, within the slaves, though.

No one could blame them for such thing. The only ladies Cudjo ever laid eyes on, non slaves, were Christine Ellison and her also beautiful daughter, Mary Ellison. There were, sometimes, some events and special guests, but Cudjo never, ever, saw another lady.

He was surprised to notice her blue eyes staring back at his big and savage brown eyes, as well, for some moments.

She carried blond, curly hair, with a beautiful exquisite hat. She was wearing an expensive green and golden majestic dress. Her skin was pale and, Cudjo was sure, the smoothest in the world.

Yet, her stare turned from shocked and surprised to the usual superior attitude all the masters carried.

Cudjo knew, by then, she was only surprised to see a white slave within every other, and he should, obviously, not be surprised by that.

 

Once the masters approached, everyone remained silent. William Ellison was the only one stepping forward, closer to them, as every other master remained a few steps back. When the Master started his speech, rambling, once again, on the same words he had already spoken, Cudjo realized he was probably just as scared as everyone else. He wanted to make sure he had all the slaves by his side, so he kept repeating those same words.

He tried to pay attention, however, someone kept distracting him.

No.

That time he was not busy staring at Diana Crawford.

Instead, Christine Ellison seemed to be devilishly smiling at him.

Of course she did not forget the events of a few days before. Cudjo could only pray she would not have any chance to punish him. He really did not want to go through such thing.

However, he knew she would be attentive and would try to take profit of the tiniest situation to be able to order a punishment for him.

"You are the most capable slaves we have" Ellison soon approached the white slave's corner. His eyes observed Cudjo, who remained silent, staring back at him. "I want you to grow bigger, to learn how to properly fight and defend us" he spoke, not moving.

The white slave could not tell what it was the master pretended. He certainly was more reasonable and down to earth when compared to his wife.

However, Cudjo never really had the chance to form an opinion on this master, since he rarely visited the property. Plus, Joan always told him, as he grew up, that the decision of making him a slave, when he was misteriously abandoned at the Ellison's doorstep, was William Ellison's father. So Cudjo never really held a grudge against William Ellison.

At least, nothing more than every other common slave.

Cudjo wondered if the master would get irritated, since he did not avoid his stare, like every other slave did. The white slave could not do that, though. Not when the master seemed to observe him in such an intense way.

"Defying, are you, Fortune?" Morton was the one approaching, probably sensing there was a tense environment going on, between both. However, to the slave's surprise, once again, the master stopped his employee. He did not say a word about the matter, though, he simply carried on with his speech.

"I am trusting you to this task. I am sure all of you have something that is more important than strength..." He observed his servants "Your mind. You are all perfectly capable of seeing all the variables and knowing what is the best option" His finger suddenly pointed to the outsides "You have no idea what is out there..." Ellison spoke "War, fights, old politics... slave hunters and insane men..." he then pointed at the slaves "And you have no legal identification nor any proof of manumission"

Each slave attentively heard their master, finally realizing -just as Cudjo did before - that his words were no longer commands or orders.

It was a speech to try and convince them to stay by his side.

The Masters were scared.

"Of course, you were chosen for this task..." William Ellison stepped away "You will all be immensely rewarded" he smiled

"Of course they will" The female voice of Christine Ellison spoke.

It was incredible how she could be ten times scarier than her husband. But, then again, all the slaves knew what she was capable of.

All of them remembered very well all the punishments, tortures and even deaths her orders caused.

"Jefferson and Morton will give you details about how things will go, from now on. You will need trainings. The production will suffer some changes. Pay attention to their words and do not even think of attempting to do otherwise. You are still here, within this property." The Master spoke, before signaling his family and friends to follow him, back into the mansion.

 

 

 

 

"I think it went fairly well, father" Andrew smiled, approaching his father

"I think so... they all seemed nervous" John Crawford spoke

"Let's hope and pray for the best... We will leave this place soon and everything will go according to our plans" Ellison spoke

"Meanwhile..." Christine Ellison smiled "Let's make the most of our time, here" she turned to the kitchen "OCCO! MIMBAH!"

Oh, for the slaves, such yell was worse than a simple threat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later on that day, Joan had already served the dinner to the masters, with the help of Mimbah, since Occo did not seem to be in the best of days. Who could blame her, after all. The day turned out to be terrifying to all the slaves, plus, she had seen her friend betraying her in the worse way possible.

Or so she thought.

Joan had told her to leave the mansion earlier and go help the other females serving dinner to the men. The older female was glad young Occo was to remain with her, at the kitchen. Mimbah, however, had been selected to start the work on the fields, the next morning already. Just like many other female slaves.

"I have no idea how am I going to do it..." Mimbah whispered as they were finishing their work at the kitchen

"All the females will have to learn, of course"

"If they start hitting us... just like they hit the men..."

"They have to teach you first, Mimbah" Joan spoke, observing her.

She did not have the chance to question her about that morning's events. However, she seemed way to relaxed about such matter, which was not something Mimbah would usually do.

During all day, all Mimbah would talk about was about the meeting with the masters, the consequences on the slaves' routine by then and their unknown future. Mimbah was the kind of female who could not keep a secret.

Everyone knew that.

Joan wondered if Occo questioned Mimbah, but soon came to realize she did not.

Oh, young Occo was way too timid for such thing, so she kept on getting hurt.

It was when both finished their work and started to leave the mansion, that the younger female spoke "Do you think Occo is ok? I know it has been a stressful day for all of us, but she was really weird today"

Joan took the chance to stare at her as they walked "Where did you go, last night? To Sambo?"

Mimbah was surprised with such question, but quickly replied "At first, I did... but then, he was all agressive again, that I got irritated and we fought. So I left..."

"Occo mentioned she offered you our tent"

"Yes, but it was so late I did not want to bother... So, Cudjo was awake and... I went to talk to him" Mimbah spoke "He offered me his tent... since he does not really ocupy the inside"

Joan suspiciously stared at the younger female "Are you sure?"

Mimbah frowned "Joan! Of course!"

"We both know Cudjo is not one for conversations"

Mimbah nodded "He is not... but I was talking to him about Sambo... and the mistress and... he was actually nice to me"

Joan smiled "Cudjo is always a nice boy... he is just not one to trust in many people"

"I know... but that is all that happened"

"Me and Occo saw you leaving his tent, this morning"

Mimbah's eyes widened "So she thinks I... Joan! I did not!"

Joan chuckled "Oh, you two girls..."

"I am sleeping on your tent, tonight!" Mimbah spoke "But I will not say a word to Occo! How can she even doubt me? I am many things, but I would not do such thing to her! I know she is in love with Cudjo!"

Joan took a deep breath, at least, she felt more relieved.

For Occo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cudjo!"

The white slave had just dropped his bowl of soup. He had been one of the firsts to get his soup, that day. Despite everyone being nervous, in such a different day, everyone kept talking about the same thing and he was tired of all the murmors going on.

Mingo was the one who approached him, by then.

"Everyone already knows about what the masters told you and the rest of the men" He spoke.

Mingo had not been summoned as a recruit.

Cudjo stared at him, nodding, with no word shared.

"Do you think they will give you manumission?"

Shrugging, the white slave picked up some clothes. He felt like he needed the river, to relax and put his mind and thoughts clear.

"Hey!" Mingo ran, stopping in front of him "I get it...I am sorry I do not want to bother you, Cudjo" he spoke "Just... did you really sleep with Mimbah? Everyone is talking about that"

Such words took Cudjo by surprise " _Quê?_ "

"I am not sure if the rumors spread to Sambo's ears, Cudjo... but he will not be happy about it"

Cudjo frowned "I did not copulate with Mimbah"

Mingo sadly looked at him "They say you do, Cudjo" his hand fell upon his naked shoulder "Be careful... You know Sambo"

Cudjo frowned, watching his friend walking away "Whatever..." he whispered, before heading towards the river.

 

 

 

 

"WHAT?!"

It was getting late for the slaves, who were starting to leave to their tents to be able to rest for the upcoming different day. Joan was still organizing some of hers and Occo's old clothes, since the young lady would not leave the tent, when she heard the uproar.

Soon, she realized what it was about.

Both Joan and Mimbah soon realized, when they went for their dinner, that everyone seemed to be talking about her and Cudjo. Many had seen Mimbah leaving Cudjo's tent, starting the rumors they had spent the night together. For some reason, the older female had believed Mimbah's words, however, it would be obviously dificult to convince others that, indeed, nothing happened.

Obviously, there would be no need, at all, to prove a point, if it was not for Sambo. Of course, with such rumors spreading and letting him know, it could make things go ugly.

On the first hand, Joan was glad Occo did not leave the tent and did not get to hear such rumors. She would have the time to have a serious conversation with her, later on. On the other hand, it was for Cudjo she prayed for, by then.

"Nothing happened, Sambo!" Mimbah yelled, once Sambo approached Joan's tent, furiously.

Joan felt bad for Mimbah, who felt the need to constantly justify herself to the man who did not respect her.

"LIAR!" he suddenly turned back "WHERE ARE YOU, CUDJO FORTUNE?!"

Joan suddenly got irritated "Hey, big guy..." she spoke "Let everyone rest and deal with it later"

"I will not let your dear whitey get away unpunished this time" Sambo furiously stared at Joan, who was thankful Mingo showed up

"Calm down, Sambo!" he spoke "Cudjo is not here, now... we do not know where he is"

Sambo hesitated, before staring back at Mimbah, furiously "I will wait."

However, the slave did not get so lucky, that night. He even wandered around, listening to some rumors the white slave could be by the river, but it was suddenly too dark and he was not able to see him. He did not forget, though.

They would have to cross paths, sooner or later.

 

 

 

 

As to the white slave, feeling the unusual pain in his body, he slowly drifted away from his sleep. He did not remember returning to his tent, the previous night, because he ended up falling asleep by the river, on the famous and huge tree trunk above the water.

Cudjo was still half asleep when he realized it, knowing that, from there, he would not properly hear the usual buzzer, signaling the start of their work

" _M*rda!_ " He cursed, suddenly jumping and immediately regretting his decision.

Loosing his balance, he fell to the water. 

"Damn..." he whispered once again, quickly leaving the water and scaring away the laughing kids that were already by the river "What time is it?" He wondered, watching the children running away. 

Soon, he realized he was not, at all, late. Everyone was still in their tents, at their camp, and would probably leave to work, soon. However, not wanting to wait, he decided to go to the training camp sooner.

He could not deny his curiosity. The previous day, the guards who would train them already showed them a few of the weapons and the procedures they would try. It was, indeed, something diferent and, for once, there did not seem to be that tense environment and the feeling you could get whipped at each step. Cudjo knew it was something the guards liked and, doing so, their mood lightened. Besides, they could never miss a chance to mock the slaves, who knew little about the matter. 

As he left the slaves' enclosure, as everyone called it, he noticed Sambo was sleeping on the floor, looking like he did not have the best of nights. Cudjo ignored it, going through the already opened gates and headed towards his destination.

He could not help but think about Mingo's words, the previous evening, about the rumors of him and Mimbah spending the night together. He truly hoped such misunderstanding did not get bigger proportions, particularly from Sambo.

If Mimbah talked to him, he surely would believe her, right? 

Or maybe not...

 

"We have an early riser, I see" One of the guards mocked as Cudjo approached the training field. Soon, the slave heard the buzzer going off. He was, indeed, early. 

However, he did not seem to be the only one, since as he arrived, he immediately saw Master Ellison talking to Jefferson. Crawford was also standing next to them, while Christine Ellison remained standing on yet another balcony, so she could see everything. 

"Well, I am sure you will handle the training, men" Cudjo overheard Ellison saying "I need to go to the market square to take care of some final business. Morton will escort me," he turned to a guard "You, come with us as well" 

"Of course, Sir." The guard approached

"Jefferson, give orders to make this training quick. Accelerate things, we do not have much time" Ellison spoke, before turning around, spotting Cudjo.

"This one seems to be eager to learn how to fight" Morton mocked "Planning something, are you?" 

Cudjo stared at him, while the masters walked behind him, and spoke no word, as usual. William Ellison stared at him, for some moments, before finally saying "He will not, if he wants to live" 

The white slave took a deep breath, staring back at his master. He did not want to give them the impression he was scared or intimidated. 

"Let's go" John Crawford spoke, as the other slaves started to approach.

William Ellison stared at Cudjo for some more moments, before turning around "Yes" 

Cudjo looked down, questioning himself about his master, once again. He could not understand the way he looked at him, had he done something wrong? Or was it possible he knew about Christine Ellison's doings, being him her last request? Even if he denied? 

He doubted so. If William Ellison knew the truth about his wife's doings, some slaves would have been killed already. Even being the calmer master he was, Cudjo knew such thing would not go unpunished. Even if there was no one to blame. 

"YOU!" 

It all happened too quickly.

Cudjo had just remained in his spot, lost in his thoughts, as everyone organized themselves for the training. It had only been a few minutes since the masters had left and the guards were ordering the slaves to ocupy their positions before starting.

The white slave did not have the time to respond, he felt someone throwing himself at him. 

Of course, he soon realized it was Sambo, as soon as he found the time and strength to fight back.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, CUDJO FORTUNE!" He yelled, punching the white slave hard across the face.

Cudjo was hesitating, at first, already knowing the reason of his anger, even if it was false.

However, after such hit, he could not stop himself from replying. So, stepping forward, he successfully punched him back, before both started what would be an endless fight, if the guards did not stop them.

"STOP!" the guards separated them "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I will kill you!" Sambo continued, while Cudjo remained silent, already knowing their fate, after such events.

While Sambo carried on with his threats, Cudjo's eyes spotted Jefferson, who approached them with a smile. But what really called the slave's attention was the sudden presence of Christine Ellison, who was not at the balcony anymore.

Instead, she was already in the ground, approaching them

"Now, what do we have here?" Her female voice echoed, before Jefferson could say a word.

"Seems like there is a rivalry going on" she chuckled.

Cudjo gulped, knowing his fate. 

He knew the mistress would not miss her chance. 

That was her oportunity.

It was even more humilliating to let her think they were probably fighting because of her, since she no longer wanted Sambo but requested Cudjo's services. 

"Do I smell the bole?" Jefferson smiled 

Christine Ellison stared at Cudjo before saying "Jefferson... you can prepare your tools" 

The white slave looked down, suddenly not wishing to watch or hear anything. The chains immediately locked around his arms and he let himself being dragged by the guards to the most unpleasant place of the property.

 

That was going to hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Here is a new chapter!
> 
> Give me feedback! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Carly*

Diana Crawford comfortably sat in the rocking chair, looking through the window to the beautiful sunny day, out there, in those African lands.

She thought Andrew might be right, when he told her she would probably like the city of Luena, under other circumstances. 

 

Truth was, she felt tired.

 

She did not feel like herself, even. The past days had been so exhaustive and even then, staying at the Ellisons and enjoying their comfort... she did not feel rested, at all. 

 

Everyday she heard the same conversations and plans.

 

Everyday they would not talk about anything else.

 

Everyday she heard the explosions nearby. 

 

Everyone kept telling her they would leave soon, but she could not be sure when exactly _soon_ meant. 

 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a light knock at the door. At first, she thought it would be Mary, to call her for breakfast, since the young Crawford had not left her room, yet, during the morning. However, to her surprise, it was Andrew Ellison.

 

"Diana?"

 

"Yes?" she turned to look at the door "You can come in" 

 

Slowly, Andrew opened the door, revealing just another of his new expensive suits. She had no idea how he handled the heat, wearing such clothes. He smiled at her "Are you feeling alright?" 

 

Looking away once again, she shocked her head "You know, already" 

 

"I am sorry, Diana... I promise we are..." 

 

Diana raised her hand, signaling him to stop "I hear that everyday, Andrew" 

 

Looking down, he nodded "Alright... I am sorry" he slowly approached her "I was thinking... maybe we could go and have some special breakfast? There is this amazing garden and I could order..." 

 

Diana observed him, suddenly feeling unsure. She could not deny Andrew was an handsome young man and a gentleman like she did not see everyday. However, in such times she could not feel the mood to go into adventures and accept his proposition, knowing he would want her to go alone with him. 

 

So, instead, she tried to turn the situation to her profit "What about Mary?" 

 

"Oh, she left herself sleep as well. Our fathers went to town... I thought we..." 

 

"Maybe we should call Mary to join us then?" Diana smiled, trying her best not to give Andrew the oportunity to protest. 

 

She really did not feel like sharing breakfast alone with him. 

 

Taking a deep breath to try to deal with the disappointment, the young Ellison nodded "Alright, I will go give the order" 

 

Diana sighed, looking back at the huge fields, through the window "I am sorry, Andrew..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?" Occo finally smiled, stopping her work to approach Joan, when both were alone at the kitchen

 

_"Amor"_ The older female spoke "Did you not hear the screams, yesterday? Sambo was out of his mind..." 

 

"I confess I heard, Joan..." Occo looked down "Just like I heard the rumors spreading... But I thought Mimbah might be lying to Sambo so he would not get mad and..." 

 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Andrew Ellison "Are you enjoying your conversation instead of working?" he asked, entering the kitchen

 

The females quickly returned to their spots, not replying.

 

"I want breakfast for me, Mary and Diana Crawford, at the front garden. 15 minutes" he spoke

 

"Of course, young Master" Joan nodded, looking down. 

 

Occo patiently waited until Andrew was completely out of the kitchen and their sight, before excitedly running towards Joan again "So, nothing happened?" she smiled

 

Joan chuckled "I believe Mimbah, _meu amor_ , she told me she would not say a word to you, because she would even be hurt to know you thought she would do such thing to you" 

 

Occo smiled "Well, it is Mimbah..." 

 

Joana silently laughed "Yes, dear" 

 

"Do you think she will be alright, working in the fields?" Occo asked

 

"It is a tough work for any female... But I am sure everything will be alright... It is temporary, after all, is it not?" 

 

Occo looked down "I still do not know what to think about everything the masters said, yesterday..." 

 

 

As the females were, once again, lost in their conversation, when a middle aged slave ran into the kitchen.

 

"Woah!" Joan exclaimed " _Que passa?_ " 

 

"Joan..." She worriedly stared at the females, knowing she would give them a really unpleasant new "The mistress..." 

 

"What happened?!" Occo quickly asked

 

"Sambo... and Cudjo..." she took a deep breath "I do not know for sure... but..." 

 

Joan held her hand, suddenly over worried "Just say it!" 

 

"They apparently got into a fight, this morning!" she snapped "The mistress gave orders to..." 

 

Occo gulped, suddenly feeling her entire world crashing upon her. No explosion could be compared to the impact such new had, in her. Nor in Joan, in fact. 

 

"They are in the bole..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The white slave closed his mouth as yet another drop of sweat ran down his face to touch his lips. The heat did not help, at all. His mouth was so dry already, he could not produce a single bit of saliva anymore. He feared his entire body would go dry and burnt, with the sun rays hitting him so intensely while he could not move an inch. 

 

His arms were hanging, high in the bole, with the chains frictioning his already slitted wrists. The strength in his legs was failing already, but the more he let his legs relax, the more friction there was in his arms. Of course he had already lost count on the whipping. Particularly with Jefferson constantly forgetting the logic of numbers... or simply cheating. 

 

The groans coming from Sambo's mouth, next to him, no longer annoyed him. The pain was already too much and, once again, the sun rays hitting his bleeding backside, did not help, at all. It burned even more, if possible. 

 

"Will it be this time I hear something coming from that mouth, Fortune?" Jefferson approached him, after finishing yet another row of ten whips on Sambo's back. 

 

Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain and get ready for yet another round, he said no word. He was sure the mistress was somewhere, nearby, watching everything, which infuriated him. 

 

"He did not do anything, Sir!" 

 

Cudjo was surprised Mingo was nearby and actually stood up to Jefferson because of him.

 

Mingo was a good man... and a friend. 

 

"Oh, oh... be quiet, will you, tiny one?" One other slave stood up for Sambo "The whitey slept with Sambo's woman" 

 

"He did not!" Mingo snapped, before earning a punch from Jefferson

 

"To work, slave!" He then stared at the other one "Yes, you too!" 

 

"What was that?" 

 

Cudjo heard the annoying female voice. She was probably watching from the balcony, as usual. 

 

"I will figure it out, my lady" Jefferson spoke, before laughing "What did I hear?" he approached Sambo in a mocking tone "Is all this because you let your female loose to fall for the white slave?!" he laughed

 

Cudjo could hear Sambo groaning, but angry "I can handle ten times more than him..." he groaned "Let me just kill him" 

 

Jefferson laughed, before approaching the white slave "So... you are a silent one, but you are definitely not dumb... you get all the women for yourself behind your colleague's backs" 

 

Cudjo avoided everyone's eyes, so he kept them close, once again, not replying. 

 

"Jefferson?!" Christine Ellison leaned against the grids of the balcony, curious. 

 

"Seems like this is a fight over a woman, my lady" he yelled 

 

Of course, the mistress did not take such news well. Quite the contrary, she was furious. 

 

"What kind of other whips do you have?" she asked, to the pleasure of Jefferson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed as she walked alongside Mary and Andrew to the gardens, where they would have their late breakfast.

 

Theresa Crawford was already sitting by the garden table, enjoying a fresh juice, alone.

 

"Mrs. Crawford, how come you are here alone?" Andrew asked as they approached to sit next to her and make her company.

 

"Well, your mother wanted to watch the slaves' training and... I rather not to" 

 

Diana smiled "I agree... We are so much better here than we would be watching those... gross, noisome and mannerless slaves" 

 

Mary was surprised to hear such a statement coming from Diana. "They are not that bad, actually... here" 

 

"Oh, they are smelly..." Diana rolled her eyes 

 

Andrew chuckled "Well, we do need them, though" 

 

"Eh..." Diana shrugged "There will always be slaves... We lost our servants as well, back in Florida, when Bolivar claimed our property..." she said "They were just slaves... I am sure we will get other ones... I do not know how you are so worried to take them... ew" 

 

Mary was, once again, surprised. But soon she realized that was, indeed, Diana's way of seeing things. The young Crawford had probably just been too tired to manifest her opinion. 

 

Theresa looked at her daughter "It is not like that Diana, and you will, someday, understand it. If you want a slave to behave and do as you wish... you also  need to, at least, give them something to believe they are better serving you than they would be serving anyone else." 

 

"Those are the words of a real wise master, my lady" Andrew charmingly said "Your mother is right, Diana" 

 

The young Crawford rolled her eyes "I just want to leave here" 

 

Theresa sadly smiled "I have to admit, me too" 

 

"Excuse me, young masters" Two middle aged slaves approached them to serve them their meal.

 

"You can go..." Mary spoke "Later you can clean it" 

 

"Of course, young mistress" they looked down before leaving.

 

Diana stared at them, actually glad they were quick. She felt hungry. "You never got to tell me how did you enslaved a white man?" 

 

Mary looked at her friend "Well, it is a long story as we said.." she said "But we do not know much either" Her eyes turned to her brother.

 

"Yes... we were told everything happened during the times our grandfather was leading. Our father was still a young man..." 

 

"It was by the time me and your father got married, Diana" Theresa spoke

 

The three were surprised to hear Mrs. Crawfords' words. 

 

"Oh, so you know even more than we do?" Mary sadly smiled

 

"Well, I remember those were hard times..." Theresa took a deep breath "It was not something like what is happening now... but it actually felt similar..." She whispered "Back then, there were rivalries between families... rivalries that turned into actual wars." 

 

"What does it have to do with the white slave? Are you telling me he is someone from a high society family?!" Diana asked, in shock

 

"Oh, father believes he is just a bastard... son of a low employee and a probable slave" Andrew spoke 

 

"No one knows really" Theresa spoke "Many, many things happened, back then" she explained "It was a great time and fortunes were made from all the trades... specially from here to America... so there were more Americans here... I do not believe there are so many, right now..." 

 

"Right" Andrew agreed "And we will also leave, in fact." 

 

"I remember William telling us that, exactly, Andrew" Theresa looked at his blue eyes "Because no one ever came to claim the baby..." 

 

"Yes..." Mary agreed "If he was the son of someone important... or if he came from an important family... someone would have claimed him, right? He was abandoned at our doorstep. If I lost a son I would do everything at my reach to get him back" 

 

Diana attentively listened to the conversation, feeling forced to agree with them. "So he just accepted this?" she asked

 

"Our grandfather decided to enslave him. Whether he was the son of a slave, employee or someone important from a rival family... he would not have a place within our family just like each of us. That was exactly what, whoever abandoned him, wanted." Andrew spoke "Grandfather always said that we are born where we belong. He was not born here, he is not one of us and will never be. He believed this was just a poor attempt of a poor employee to try and give him a great life." 

 

Mary took a deep breath "He grew up here, within the slaves. He seems to be quite calm and he does not talk much" 

 

"He seems to be a challenger, though" Theresa spoke "The way he stares at people... did you see how he stared at William yesterday... I thought he might try anything" 

 

Andrew nodded "Yes, he has sometimes been punished for that..." he spoke "He is not like the others, who will lower their eyes as we talk or pass by..."

 

Mary nodded "It is true... he is an observer" 

 

"Do not defend him, Mary" Andrew frowned "He is tricksy... He is the one I fear will be the first trying to escape when we leave" 

 

Diana chuckled "All of them will try to escape... They are slaves" 

 

"I do not believe he does it with a bad purpose... he is just like that" 

 

"You are too kind, Mary" Andrew shocked his head "You will see how wrong you are... soon" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late in the evening, when the the day of work ended for the slaves, that Joan and Occo finally had the chance to leave the kitchen for a few moments to go and see Cudjo. 

 

The dinner for the masters was almost ready and, since Ellison and Crawford had not returned yet, the others would wait for them.

 

_"Oh... Deus"_ Occo took her hand to her mouth as she watched the men in the bole. The ugly marks of the whip were not only spread around their backs... but all over their bodies. Even their faces were swollen and badly injured. Their blood almost formed a river of some meters, already. 

 

She was still in pure shock, after seeing such sight, when she felt Joan, next to her, moving to hug Mimbah, who was silently crying. "It is my fault... all my fault"

 

Occo could not stop the tears falling down her face, as she approached her friend "It is not..." she whispered, after a few moments.

 

"Occo..." Mimbah cried, hugging her "I promise nothing happened..." 

 

"I believe you, Mimbah" Occo sobbed

 

 

Joan took the chance Jefferson was distracted, talking to the guards, to sneak near Cudjo " _Amor..._ " she sadly spoke, reaching to caress him

 

She felt him gulping, trying to respond to her touch, but each tiny movement was desperately painful.

 

"Shhhh" she kissed his cheek, slowly hugging him "I am so sorry, _amor_ " 

 

Cudjo tried to open his eyes, feeling the comfort of Joan's arms around him, the closest he ever felt from a mother's touch. "J-Joan..." he groaned 

 

"I will try to bring water..." she whispered, not wanting anyone, particularly Jeffeson, to hear her.

 

"I-I did...  nothing... _n-nada_ " 

 

"I know, _amor_..." Joan kissed him again "I know" 

 

"HEY!" Jefferson yelled, suddenly pushing Joan away from her boy. From such a violent push, the old female fell to the floor, feeling Jefferson stepping in front of her "All the ones who try to be smart and approach them will cause them only more pain." He threatened "If I see someone near them, the whip will be working double!" he yelled

If the knot in Occo's throat was already unbearable, it even got worse when she watched Joan standing up and aproaching her, with tears in her eyes. The young female hugged her tightly, crying along with her. 

 

"This really is hell..." Occo whispered, angry "Let the war come, let them invade this, let whatever happen... it would still be better than this..." 

 

Joan sadly smiled, kissing her cheek "We will never be free to have an opinion, dear"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was already setting, darkness was about to cover the skies and both Ellison and Crawford had not returned yet. 

Everyone was starting to worry.

Well, everyone except Christine Ellison, who seemed to remain ocupied with the slaves' torture. 

Theresa Crawford had decided to go for a walk, with her daughter, as everyone waited for the men for dinner. However, both were starting to feel like they should start without them

"It is getting dark.." Theresa spoke "We should go to the mansion before we get lost" 

Diana chuckled "We will not get lost, mother, these gardens are huge but all the directions connect to some side of the mansion"

"I would not be so sure"

"That's what Andrew told me" Diana spoke, as they walked

"Andrew, uh?" Theresa looked at her daughter "He seems to have a crush on you" 

Diana rolled her eyes "He keeps inviting me for... things"

"Things?!" Theresa's eyes widened

"Oh, mother! Not those kind of things. Ew!"

Theresa suddenly laughed "Oh, thank God!" 

"Well, I do not think I feel the same, mother... He is a gentleman, but..." 

"Worry not, dear" Theresa kissed her hand "Me and your father always promised each other we would never force you to anything, nor arrange you a marriage."

Diana giggled "You surely would not approve if I wanted to marry a slave"

Theresa giggled along with her daughter "Oh, Diana... I know you... you would never want an employee... let alone a slave"

Diana chuckled "That is right... ew!"

"Oh... I miss our peaceful moments, so much" Theresa sighed as they approached the back side of the mansion "I just hope your father is safe. And William" 

"I am sure..."

"AHHH!" 

The ladies were frightened when they heard the agonizing screams, sounding so close to them. 

"What was...?" 

"Shhh" Theresa suddenly put her hand above her daughter's mouth, as the slowly reached the corner of the huge wall. 

Immediately they noticed the uproar on the other side. It was the small yard that lead to the small gates connecting to the huge fields of work and, now, training. The ladies opted for not giving another step. They watched as two slaves were chained in boles, bleeding and badly injured. 

A few slaves were there, watching, not able to do anything. 

One of the chained slaves kept screaming in pain, though the employee was no longer hitting him. Instead, Jefferson kept surrounding them.

"It is the white one..." Diana's eyes widened, noticing Cudjo was one of them. 

"I always knew that lady was wicked" Theresa spoke, noticing Christine Ellison up in the balcony, smiling at the scenario. 

"Maybe they misbehaved... these news might have..." Diana tried to find an explanation, but was not sure of her words.

Besides, she was not able to continue, when she noticed the white slave had seen her.

He did not seem to have any strength left in his legs, so the chains in his arms, holding him up, were the only thing keeping his body from falling to the floor. He was only able to open one of his incredibly mysterious eyes, since the other was quite swollen. 

Diana remembered perfectly they also punished their slaves, when they misbehaved, back in Florida. But she never saw such a torturing scenario. Those slaves, if they survived, would not be able to move for weeks, let alone do anything useful. 

"AHHH!" 

Her eyes deviated for the other slave, as Jefferson continued whipping him, with what did not seem to be a simple whip. However, for some reason, she could not help but stare at the white slave again.

She could almost feel his pain, which was very awkward, for her. 

 _He is just a slave._ She thought. _You do not pity slaves._

She watched as the other slave was still groaning after Jefferson stopped his work, with him. By then, the employee walked towards the white slave, whose eyes never left Diana. 

Could he even see her? Really? He could be delirious, in such state. Besides, why did he lock his eye on her? Diana was sure he could have some friends nearby. 

Once she saw the whip in the air, ready to hit him hard, she felt her breath stopping. 

He never let out a scream. 

He only closed his eyes every time the whip made contact with his badly wounded backside. His fingers tightly grabbed the chains that locked him, in pain. 

There was no sound coming out of his mouth. 

However, nothing seemed to stop him from staring at Diana Crawford

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter!
> 
> What happens when William Ellison finds out about the tortured slaves? What happens when he feels humilliated by his own wife, when he gets unsure on everything she did without is consent?
> 
> Find out! 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Carly*

"The masters have arrived!" 

 

Andrew jumped from the comfortable couch as he heard a guard informing them, at the door. 

 

"Finally!" he exclaimed, watching his sister quickly approaching him 

 

"Are they alright?" They quickly walked outside, but immediately got face to face with their father and John Crawford

 

"Everything is alright" Ellison quickly reassured them "We apologize for the delay" 

 

Mary observed her father and Mr. Crawford, closely, as if searching for some sign of violence. But they seemed to be alright, just tired.

 

"We did not have dinner, yet. We were waiting" A female voice was heard

 

The younger ones were surprised to see their mother already at the door. She did not even share her lunch with them, that day. She did not seem to want to spend some time with them.

 

"So shall we have dinner and explain what happened, then?" John Crawford smiled

 

"Where is Diana?" Andrew asked as they entered the dining room

 

"And my wife?" Crawford asked, as well.

 

"SLAVE!" Christine Ellison yelled 

 

Quickly, a middle aged slave ran to them "Yes, mistress" 

 

"Bring us dinner. And call for Diana and Theresa Crawford" 

 

"There is no need to!" 

 

Theresa suddenly surprised them, entering the dining room with her daughter

 

"Where have you been?" Andrew asked

 

"Oh..." Theresa chuckled, hiding her jitters "We were taking a walk in the gardens as we waited for you" She approached her husband "We lost a bit notion of the time" she said, wanting to quickly change the subject so Christine Ellison would not have the chance to suspect them. "What took you so long? Are you alright?" She asked her husband.

 

"Yes, dear... Shall we eat? We will explain what happened" 

 

"Yes, please sit" Andrew quickly spoke, moving the chair for Diana "Take a sit, my lady" 

 

The young Crawford made an effort to give him a smile as she sat down, truly hoping he would not insist on long conversations, with her. Not by then at least. She still felt quite bothered after everything she saw, with her mother.

 

Both promised not to say a word about what they saw, just yet. Diana did not protest when her mother said they should be quiet about it, because of Christine Ellison. But soon enough, during the dinner, she saw herself forced to agree with her mother. 

 

During the entire dinner, every time the word _slave_ came up, Christine Ellison made all the efforts to change conversation, as if not wanting for her husband to know she was torturing slaves. 

 

Well, of course, William Ellison would eventually find out. 

 

But not during that night. 

 

"So, basically, you were chased by portuguese men?" Andrew asked

 

"Yes... and we had to wander around until we lost them... that is why it took us so long" 

 

"Do you think they will attack our property? If they are always chasing us..." Mary asked

 

"Oh, yes, honey" Ellison sadly smiled, at his daughter "They will attack us... but they need to be very prepared for that, which is giving us the little time we have." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Occo had spent long hours, hiding at the corner of the wall, so no one could see her. The guards had already closed the gates to their camp, so she knew she had no chance of spending the usual night at her tent.  


But she could not stay there and do nothing. 

Occo could not be standing there and watch as Cudjo was tortured like that, for doing nothing, at all.

She had to do something, even if it was just a little something.

She knew everything was so unfair for them, slaves. She knew they could get punished for things they never did. 

But that time, it could have been different. 

It was Sambo's fault. 

She blamed him for it. 

Yet she felt bad for him as he cried in pain, chained to the bole. 

Cudjo was nothing like him. And he fascinated her more, every day. 

It was already too dark and the guards were already taking shifts. Doing her best not to get discovered, she patiently observed every move around the bole. 

When Morton finally arrived, Occo had a chance to move. Jefferson, who seemed to be tired as well, walked alongside Morton, laughing, eager for the food and wine that was already prepared for them. By then, there was a moment no one was around Cudjo and Sambo.

Carefully moving, she huried next to them, constantly watching her surroundings. She knew she would be punished to be seen there and worse, Cudjo would be even more punished, as well. 

"Cudjo..." she sadly spoke, aproaching him. 

He did not move an inch, his eyes were closed. Occo stared at Sambo, next to them, who also had his eyes closed but could not help the constant moans of pain. 

"Hey..." she softly caressed Cudjo's hair "I have water" 

"Hmmph..." he took a few seconds to respond. He was not sure how much longer he would hold on without his consciousness drifting away. He had been in the bole for days, before. But that single day had been too much. Jefferson gave them no rest, it had been hours and hours of constant whipping.  

"Here..." Occo whispered, silently letting her tears fall "I have water for you, Cudjo" 

Once the big water jug touched his lips, the white slave anxiously jolted. The thirst was suddenly too much. "Easy..." Occo soflty whispered, helping him drink as much as he could. 

Taking his time, Cudjo felt like that water was the best present he could have gotten his entire life. "O-Occo" 

"Shhh" she smiled, between her tears "Please hold on, alright?" 

"T-Thank you..." Cudjo breathed, feeling her kissing his cheek before hugging him. She was a really sweet lady and she always treated him so well. He might have realized that more than ever, by then. 

"You are the best of us all, Cudjo..." she whispered, caressing his face "You will get through this" 

The white slave would have shown her a smile, if he was able too. He obviously disagreed, but he appreciated Occo's words. 

"Occo..." 

That time, it was Sambo who called out for her. He must have noticed her presence, next to Cudjo. 

"This is all your fault!" she snapped, trying not to be loud "You caused this! You should not believe in everything you are told" 

"O-Occo..." Cudjo moaned, next to her "Iz... ok" he whispered 

"No, it is not, Cudjo" she snapped, observing Sambo, who was begging for the water. Her first instinct was not to give anything. However, for some reason, she was not able to do such a thing. Staring at Cudjo once again, he nodded at her, as if telling her to go and help Sambo, as well. 

"You are the biggest idiot, in here, Sambo" She sobbed, helping him drink the rest of the water she carried "You are here because you are stupid" 

"Hmmm... s-so sorry" 

"You are feeling the consequences" she sobbed, returning to hug Cudjo, once again.

It was stronger than her.

"T-They might see you" Cudjo whispered

"I know... I should go" she whispered "You will be fine, will you not?" she kissed his forehead

"Yes, O-Occo" Cudjo whispered 

The next morning had came in a hurry. William Ellison felt tired and badly rested, probably like the rest of his family, in such stressful times. 

He constantly prayed for them all. His main objective was to get them all to safety, above everything. He would not properly rest before it happened. 

Moving in his bed, he noticed he was alone, there was no sign of his wife. Sometimes he wondered if Christine was born in the right time or genre... She could be quite a successful business woman, by herself. Ellison did not doubt it. 

"Good morning, William" 

The master was greeted once he went downstairs, by the Crawfords and his children. 

"Where is my wife?" 

"Oh, outside, watching the trainings, I think" 

"I have a crazy wife" Ellison spoke, taking a deep breath 

John Crawford laughed "Well, we should also go and see how it is going" 

"Yes, of course" 

Diana stared at her mother, knowing both were sharing the same thoughts. They would find a good excuse to also go and watch the trainings with the men, because they knew Ellison would probably find out about the tortured slaves, in his way. Of course, they also knew that was where Crhistine Ellison was. There was no bigger interest for her, at the moment. 

"How are you holding up, Cudjo?" 

The white slave took his time to understand who was talking to him. There was no cell in his body that did not hurt. His body was literally hanging by his arms, on the top of the bole. His feet touched the floor but, for a long time, he had lost the strength to keep standing. 

He then noticed it was Mingo talking to him. It was morning and the trainings had probably started, by then. 

"I am really sorry, Cudjo" Mingo whispered, once again.

"You better step away, slave!" Morton warned, stepping closer "If you are his friend, at all, step back" 

"O-Of course, Sir" Mingo looked down, hurrying to the fields where he was needed to work. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you were born with no vocal chords" Morton giggled, approaching the white slave. "You know, yesterday Jefferson had all the fun to himself" he threatened "I did not like it." 

Cudjo closed his eyes, praying for strength, given the fact he was convinced he would not leave the bole so soon. 

"Today, it is my turn" 

"What the hell is going on, here?!" 

For everyone's surprise, that was the voice of William Ellison, in the ground, suddenly approaching and being escorded by John Crawford and their family. Christine would have hurried inside the house, up in the balcony, but even she was caught by surprise. She thought her husband would also prefer to watch everything from the balcony. She did not expect him to go down to the ground... and, of course, he had already seen her. 

"Sir" Morton greeted "I have been informed a situation happened, yesterday morning. As you can understand I was all day with you" He desperately excused himself.

Ellison approached the slaves, Andrew quickly walking behind him, as the Crawfords opted for staying in their spot. "What happened, Jefferson?" The younger Ellison asked the employee, who quickly stood up from the distant chair where he sat.

However, Ellison heard Jefferson's words distant in his mind, worriedly surrounding his slaves. Those were some of his best slaves. In the most horrific conditions he had ever witnessed. He could not believe something like that was happening in his property. And worse... the thought it probably happened many times before, worried him the most. 

He never lived to be a torturing master. All he ever wanted was for the slaves to respect him and his family. Sure there had to be punishments, sometimes. But never like that. 

If those men were older, younger, or more fragile... or if it was a female in such situation... they would probably die. Ellison always told himself no slave would die by punishment, unless for something really bad. Which, he was sure, was not the case. He never had problem with his slaves. Nothing worrying, at least.

He approached the white slave, from behind, noticing the open wounds, dry blood mixed with still fresh blood and dirt and sweat.

They looked horrible.

They smelled horribly.

The master did not let his feet stop him until he was in front of the slave, who could only open one of his eyes, but was staring at him. Those same eyes that had been terrifying, yet captivating the master. 

"It seems like this one, who does not even let a groan out,..." Jefferson worriedly tried to explain, as he noticed the unsureness in the mistress face as well ".... did that slave's female." The employee chuckled "So, yesteday he attacked him and both got into an ugly fight..." 

Ellison felt his son next to him, suddenly looking up at his mother "Did you know about this, mother?!" he asked, in surprise

"Of course your mother knew" Ellison immediately said, suddenly irritated "I assume you would not torture a slave with no order, Jefferson?" 

Jefferson looked down, hesitating. 

"They were causing a great uproar, William... I was alone and you have..." Still standing at the balcony, Christine quickly explained herself, making sure her tone was firm and secure.

"Mother! These are two of the best slaves!" Andrew snapped

Jefferson tried to use something to their defense "If they were not stopped, the fight would probably gain bigger proportions, Sir..." 

"I doubt that..." Andrew said. It was not like he felt any empathy towards his slaves, but he knew those would be good ones to train. "If they were fighting over a female, no one else would intervene" 

Jefferson looked at her younger master "We never know, sometimes, young master. This one is a trouble maker, he just does it silently" 

"Who cares if he slept with whoever slave..." William Ellison said, in a mad tone

"H-He did not!" Sambo yelled, next to them, to the surprise of everyone, mostly Cudjo himself. Of course, Sambo was only trying his best oportunity to leave the bole.

Ellison shocked his head in disappointment, looking up at his wife. "Misunderstanding or not..." he spoke, looking back at the white slave "There was no reason for this. These men will never fully recover in time for trainings." He turned to Jefferson "That last thing we need is to carry injured ones during the trip" 

Jefferson looked down, internally raging with such humilliation.

"If they are not recovered by then..." Ellison spoke, giving a step forward so he was glued to Jefferson's face "You will carry them" he said "I made it clear I do not intend to leave anyone behind" 

Cudjo would not be able to hide his surprised expression, his his face allowed him to. Had the master just stood up to their defense? Had he heard correctly? Jefferson? Carrying him? That would certainly feel humilliating for him.

But most importantly, Cudjo understood. The master was being truthful and did not intend to trick his slaves.

"Unchain them!" he shouted, already walking back "And hurry, we have lots of work to do!" 

The ladies watched, still in shock, as both Ellison and his son walked towards the training field, leaving behind an humilliated Morton, Jefferson and, of course, Christine Ellison.

Even John Crawford could not believe his eyes, but soon seemed to get back to reality and followed the Ellisons. Behind, stood young Mary Ellison and the Crawford ladies. Of course, Mary was in complete shock, much more than Diana and her mother who, accidentally, had seen such scenario before. Theresa was internally smiling, on the first hand for the humilliation of Christine and, on the second hand, she felt happy and relieved for the poor slaves, who did not deserve such a severe punishment, she was sure. 

As to Diana, in resemblance to her previous feelings, she was still having a hard time explaining to herself why was she getting so empathetic towards those slaves. She knew such a scenario was terrifying, regardless of the victim. There was no way she could not feel bad for them, particularly the white slave, who seemed to dare and defy her by staring. Back when she was in Florida, she used to order punishments for the male slaves who dared to stare at her for so long. Of course, no punishment she ever ordered or seen could be compared to that. 

The ladies watched as some female slaves approached the still chained men. They could feel their suffering. The suffering of a family, basically. 

"I-I cannot believe my eyes" A trembling Mary spoke, finally calling the attention of the female Crawfords. "M-My mother ordered this?!" She said, letting the nerves out "She refused to be with us, the entire day, yesterday... she was... here? Watching this?!" 

Theresa held her hand, as young Mary could not contain her tears. Stresfull, disapointed, empathetic and painful tears. She could even dare to say angry tears.

Looking up at the balcony, Theresa no longer saw Christine Ellison.

"I am really sorry, Mary" Theresa spoke 

"Mary..." Diana spoke "I am sure they will be fine... as to your mother..." 

"Do they look like they will be fine?!" Mary snapped, still trembling "How could my mother do this?" She stared at Diana, suddenly remembering her opinion on slaves "Would you do such thing, Diana?!" 

Diana's eyes widened "Never, Mary... I may not be fond of slaves, at all, but I am not wicked" 

"I never thought of my mother as one" Mary turned to watch the slaves, once again, as Jefferson and Morton approached each, to finally unchain them. 

They seemed to be angry after such humilliation and they probably thought having no master nearby allowed them to discharge their anger in the slaves, once again. So, they decided to unchain the slaves in such a violent way their bodies fell to the floor, making a huge impact on the ground.

"HEY!" Mary immediatelly yelled.

The employees immediately stopped to look back. No one was sure if they thought the ladies were no longer there or if simply thought they would not protest their doings. However, given the state Mary Ellison was in, the other Crawfords even tried to hold her back in her spot.

There was no use though. Mary quickly walked towards the employees and slaves, who were now lying on the floor. The dust and sand of the ground was already ingrained on their deep and bleeding wounds. Their skin was too dry, particularly around their lips, and probably burnt from the sun. Sambo kept moaning, incapable of standing, while Cudjo did not even try to move. 

Occo and the older Joan uselessly tried to help the white slave, while some other slaves suddenly came to rescue Sambo from the ground. Mimbah, not being sure which to choose, finally decided to try and help Cudjo as well, after the other males arrived. 

Mary stood there, watching them and their despair and sorrow. While the males already had Sambo in their arms, the females were not able to lift Cudjo from the ground. She gulped, realizing Cudjo was probably bullied by many of the slaves, for being white skinned. Of course she knew their names. At least those two she knew. The young mistress would never admit, but Sambo was probably the most developed slave in their property, physically, and Cudjo, well, everyone knew Cudjo for being the famous white slave.  

"C-Cudjo... _amor_ , please try to help us" 

The mistress heard the old female silently sobbing, hopelessly, calling her back to reality once again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She yelled at both Morton and Jefferson.

No one dared to move after the mistress furiously stopped Jefferson and Morton. The male slaves were still there, holding Sambo in their arms as Cudjo remained in his spot. 

"Young mistress... we..." 

"Shut up, idiots!" she yelled "You are going to pick him up. You are going to bring both to the bathroom we have downstairs and you..." she turned to the female slaves "... will help both bath" she snapped, turning yet again to the employees "Then, you will carry them to the enclosure, but first, you will make sure to provide both the best traditional herbs and medicines we have, to apply in those wounds." 

Everyone stood shocked and silent after the young lady's words. Even Diana and Theresa themselves. Mary had just offered them the Ellison's property for a bath and even their medicinal herbs.

"What are you waiting for?!" Mary did not give the employees a chance to ask again "You heard me correctly!"

Both Morton and Jefferson could not hide their anger, but had no chance other than do as they were told. So, walking towards Cudjo, they helped him standing, throwing each of his arms around their necks. The white slave surprised the young mistress, when he stared at her, tiredly. 

"T-Thank you" he let out a weak breath, making her feel even worse, for him. For them.

It was probably the first time she heard a word come out of his mouth. It was a word of gratitude and she trully appreciated it.

Sadly, she nodded at him. "Take him"  she ordered

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Theresa approached Mary, followed by Diana, who attentively watched the men carrying Cudjo inside. Sambo was taken right after and the female slaves eagerly followed, to help their males. 

"Of course I am... I cannot believe in what I just witnessed here" Mary said, still out of herself.

"Come... lets go and leave them to their doings"

Mary hesitated, however. She was not sure she could leave. She feared the employess would go back to mistreat the slaves once again. So she spoke, once again, trying to reassure herself more than anyone or anything else.

"You better do as I say! I will return to see if everything is in order!" she ordered, finally turning to the Crawfords. 

"Breathe..." Diana smiled "You did an incredible and honorable thing, Mary" 

Theresa smiled at her daughter "Indeed..." 

"I have to admit, I absolutely loved it!" Diana threw her hands in the air, chuckling.

That put a smile in the young mistress face, though she could still not hide and deal with her jitters "I do not think I will be able to face my mother straight away..." 

Theresa stared at the young lady, sadly. She would suggest her mother would like to justify herself, but she could not say such things. Not after everything she saw Christine Ellison doing. There was no excuse or possible explanation.

Later on, that day, William Ellison had enough of watching the trainings. It had been, despite everything, a productive day. The reports he had been givem from the production fields was also positive. 

However, he still felt irritated. He even ordered for his lunch to be served in the training field, so he could avoid his own wife. He knew, though, he would have a serious conversation with her. He simply wanted to reflect on everything so he would not share unwanted words. 

John Crawford stood by his side the entire time, only his son decided to leave and have his own reflection, alone. Ellison had asked his friend not to talk about the matter, again. It irritated the master, deeply, that he might not know many of the things that happened in his property. It made him furious to think his wife had ordered things behind his back.

"Carry on with the training, I am going back to the mansion. Keep me informed" He ordered the guards and started walking away. 

John Crawford followed him, not really sure if he should say something or not. He sensed his friends anger and disappointment and could not help but feel like he might have trusted a bit too much on his wife than he should. He could recall his wife, Theresa, telling him she could not trust Christine Ellison, for some reason. 

It was times like that, his wife fascinated him more and more. 

Her insight fascinated him. 

After all, it really seemed like Christine Ellison was hiding a lot, after everything that was seen, that morning.

But that was a conversation he would have with his wife. He would not dare to say a word to his friend and make him even more nervous. He was sure William Ellison would not let things stay like that.

"Everything will get solved, my friend" he opted for trying to reassure him of what he could not be certain, either. 

Ellison was already thinking of the speech to reprehend his wife when he started listening to the yells coming from the living room, as they entered the mansion. 

"You will never dare to do such things again, young lady, you heard me?!" 

It was Christine Ellison. Both men recognized her voice immediately.

"You are going crazy mother!" Mary yelled, while sobbing "These times in Africa made you go mad!" 

Once the master stepped into the living room, he noticed his son in the middle of his wife and daughter, trying to prevent a even bigger uproar.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He snapped, his nerves not helping, at all.

"Well, ask your daughter, William!" Christine snapped

Andrew turned to her mother "Calm down, mother!" he said, before turning to his sister "Mary... even if you are right to feel bad... you cannot just give the slaves space within the mansion!" 

Mary's eyes widened "Oh, that is it... everyone is going crazy... or is it just me? Am I not normal, then?!"

Ellison approached his daughter, letting his hands fall into her shoulders "Can someone enlighten me, please?" 

Mary took a deep breath, wiping her tears away. Before she could reply, John Crawford approached her wife and daughter, who were also in the room. He motioned them to follow him, so they could give some private space to the Ellisons.

"Father..." Mary breathed "I ordered Morton and Jefferson to carry the _tortured_ slaves here, so the female slaves could bath them. I ordered them to get medicinal herbs for their wounds and then to carry them back to the enclosure" she whispered, staring at the master

Ellison sadly smiled at her, caressing her face "It pleases me to know my daughter has the kindest heart I have ever seen" he kissed her forehead "You did well" 

"WHAT?!" Christine spoke, enraged

Ellison frowned, turning to his wife "Oh we are going to have a very serious conversation, my lady. Since when do you order tortures like that? Since when did you start ordering things behind my back? I do not allow slaves« torture. I do not allow slaves' deaths unless for a very wicked crime, which never happens." he furiously spoke "Am I standing here... happy and feeling relaxed because I have a great wife who can handle some business quite well.... and then, I get surprises like this?!" He snapped "From this day on, you will give no orders other than the usual procedures to the house cleanups and meals" 

The look on Christine's face was priceless, yet furious "You cannot do that, William" she laughed "You are my husband... I have the same rights you have, here" 

If her husband was already furious, such words made everything a lot worse. Andrew quickly walked next to his father to prevent him from doing something he did not want to. 

"Who the hell did you become, Christine? Are you insane? Who were you before you married me? You do not have the same rights here, the hell you do, particularly after you broke my family's ideals towards slaves. You dishonored me, Christine" he spoke, finishing his words in a very disappointed tone

"I did everything I had to to, to keep things in order, here. I hope one day you realize it, _dear husband_ " she spoke before turning around and make her way upstairs. 

"This is unnaceptable!" Her husband yelled "This is not IN ORDER... at all" he let his body fall to the nearest couch "Have you ever seen something like this before?!" he asked Andrew "You came here more often than I did.... sometimes"

Andrew shocked his head "I am as surprised as you are, father..." he looked upstairs, suddenly feeling bad for his mother. He was still not sure if he should or not. Maybe she had a point when she said managing the property by herself was no easy task. "We were young, most of the times... and recently, well... sometimes we even had lunch by ourselves. Mother would not join us. We used to think she was busy handling business" 

"I never gave her such a difficult task, son. Do you not dare to think I brought your mother here to work." Ellison said "All the work here has been the same for ages... there is no such hard work do to. Just to make sure everything was ok and to keep me posted. After a while your mother seemed to be enjoying this place... so she ended up staying for longer than expected, while I travelled, taking care of real business!" he snapped

"I do not doubt you father..." Andrew looked down "It is a shame those were two of our best slaves..." 

"It was totally unnecessary..." His father spoke "How can I be here... trying my best to seduce our slaves and have them by our side... when all they see is the punishing mistress... I even feel ridiculous... humilliated" 

Mary sat next to her father "I can understand what you are feeling..." she whispered "You feel like the slaves see you as a weak master under the mistress orders, yourself" 

Andrew frowned "The hell they do... I might not be that fond of them, but we they are not dumb. Of course they have to know father never knew about this" 

Mary kissed her fathers cheek "Well, there is a way to find out" she whispered "SLAVE!" she yelled 

Quickly, the Ellisons saw a young slave running to the living room, looking breathless.

"Why so out of your breath?" Andrew raised his eyebrow

"Oh... nothing, at all, young master" she looked down

Mary, however, seemed to understand her hurry "You have been working double at the kitchen, while your friends are with the wounded slaves?"

The female took her time nodding "Uh... I am truly sorry. The dinner is almost ready, though!" 

William Ellison looked at the young slave, suddenly feeling sorry for her. "Take as long as you need" 

She seemed surprised, yet she dared not to look up.

"What is your name, again?" Mary asked

"Mimbah..." she whispered

"Tell me Mimbah" It was Mary's father talking, now "These tortures like I saw today... are they frequent?" 

Once again, Mimbah seemed surprised with the question. Nervously, she hesitated, not being sure what to reply. The Ellisons immediately understood she was afraid to speak, probably like any other slave would be.

"Tell me, slave." Andrew snapped, before feeling Mary's hand patting his back for him to stop

"Do not scare her, Andrew" Mary spoke "Mimbah, did my mother ordered these tortures often?" 

Mimbah gulped "Young mistress... I-I really need to watch the food so..."

"Answer my daughter" William Ellison spoke

Frightened by the master, Mimbah immediately nodded "Yes..." she carefully stared upstairs, as if hoping the mistress would not hear her words.

"Worry not, you will not be punished for telling the truth, young slave" Ellison spoke

"T-Thank you, Master" she kept her head low

"You can go now" Ellison spoke, watching John Crawford approaching. He felt incredibly embarassed, particularly in front of his friend. He was not sure he would be able to forgive his wife after having such attittude and after humilliating him like that.

"Hey..." 

The white slave was called back to reality, when he heard the sweet voice of Occo, next to him. It was not a familiar tent, he could guess the females had told Jefferson to lay him there. He could remember Jefferson carrying there, but soon drifted to unconsciousness once again. 

The pain was still too much, but he could no longer complain. 

He was out of the bole. Thanks to his master and also his daughter... he was no longer in that hell. 

"I have food for you, Cudjo" she softly caressed  his face

"W-Why did you bring me here?" 

She smiled, down at him "Well, I know you like your space, but here me and Joan can take care of you in a more private way. Your tent is quite opened, remember?" 

"N-No.. .you just had t-to undo the..." 

"Shh... doesn not matter now, does it?" she leaned to kiss his cheek, not able to help herself. "Now... let's eat this and I still have some herbs here, for those wounds"

He gladly accepted Occo's help to a comfortable sitting position "M-More?" 

"The young mistress was quite generous..." 

Cudjo stared at her, not saying another word as he ate the soup. It felt heavenly... he had almost forgotten he was starving. The battle between hunger, thirst and pain was quite unbalanced. 

"T-Thank you for... t-taking care of me..." he whispered, handing her the bowl as he finished

She shyly smiled "You do not have to thank me, Cudjo... You know I would do anything to help you" she looked down, only to feel his trembling hand on her face moments later. 

Her eyes raised to stare at him once again. One of his eyes was still too swollen, but at least he looked slightly better. He showed her a small smile "I-It will be ok" he whispered

Slowly, she leaned to hug him, as tight as she could without hurting him "I hope you are right... everyone is so scared... and then when we saw you at the bole..." 

Cudjo smiled, kissing her forehead "Hmmm" he groaned in pain "W-we will be ok" 

They were suddenly interrupted when Joan entered the tent " _Perdão, amores_..." she smiled "Did I interrupt something?" 

Occo quickly shocked her head, smiling "Which reminds me!" she looked at the white slave "Let's take care of those wounds" 

Joan agreed "You have to recover in time of the departure... You will not dare to be limping" 

Cudjo looked at the older female, who walked to hug him tightly "I will t-try, Joan"

"I love you so much, both of you" she kissed his cheek


	8. Chapter 8

As the days passed by, the tension was growing bigger and bigger.. Masters, employees, guards or slaves... everyone was already counting days as if expecting an attack sooner or later. They have received the weapons Crawford was able to get from his contacts, but also, they have received the needed material to improve all the carriages and even to build a few others. 

 

There was no way so many people would go unnnoticed, leaving the property and making all the way to Luanda's harbor, even through the most hidden paths. They were making sure everyone, including the slaves, were ready for possible attacks. They have invested in more and more medicinal herbs and treatments. The master was, everyday, thinking of all possible details so everything could go according to planned. He thanked God he had Crawford's help, he was a great friend and a very good business associate. It was something to be thought, in the future. To extend their partnerships and business together. 

 

 

"William..." 

 

Ellison turned, as he put on his jacket. His wife was at the door of the guest room, where he had been sleeping, every since all the events with the slaves. He was not able to forget about it, and he would not, so soon. 

 

As to Christine, she thought it would be a wise decision to finally put her arms down and ask for her husband forgiveness.

 

After all and above everything, she needed him. 

 

"Is there something you need?" 

 

"Yes..." she approached "Your forgiveness, my love" 

 

Ellison rolled his eyes "Do not try to seduce me with caring words, Christine. You crossed all the limits and you humilliated me and my family" 

 

"I am still part of the family, William. I apologise... I will never, ever step in your business or anything slave related" 

 

Her husband stared at her "I am thinking five more days will be enough for everything to be ready. We might leave on the sixth day" 

 

Christine smiled at her husband, leaning to massage his shoulders "And when we return to America... everything will be so much better" 

 

The master closed his eyes, knowing her seducing tricks always worked on him. So, instantly, he moved "Gather your things, then. I am going to watch the trainings and make sure everything starts to get in order for the departure." 

 

Christine smiled as he left the room "Oh honey... you will be in my hands once again" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mary comfortably lied down, next to Diana, on her bedroom. The young Crawford was playing with her friend's hair, knowing the last few days had been tough on her friend. 

 

"Now I truly feel like you, Diana" she ended up whispering "I want to leave this hell, urgently" 

 

Diana sadly smiled "You will, we all will..." 

 

"What did you feel when you watched the slaves like that?" Mary asked, for the milionth time, in the past days, making her friend, once again, hesitate. 

 

"I cannot believe you would feel indiferent, Diana" 

 

The young Crawford raised her eyebrow "No, Mary... not indiferent. Not at all" 

 

"Dear God..." 

 

"Mary..." Diana tried to cheer her friend, even feeling like she desperately needed hope, as well "When we return to America, everything will go back to perfection. We will put on our best of outfits, go and take a walk on the beautiful city, having the eyes of all the handsome men on us... fighting each other for a chance to share words with us..." Diana smiled, daydreaming. "We will go to those incredible balls and and feasts... meet dashing gentlemen... We do not need to be so close to the smelly slaves..." 

 

"Diana..." Mary warned

 

"I do not mean this in a bad way, Mary... just... the way life used to be before I came here" She spoke "I miss it... And I cannot way to go back there" 

 

Mary took a deep breath, not replying. The young Crawford leaned to kiss her cheek, suddenly feeling bad, maybe she was not being empathetic enough towards her friend.

 

"Maybe, once we return, your mother will have tons of other things to entertain herself and will... calm down with these things" 

 

"Yes... maybe" Mary whispered, not being so sure about such words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Joan, just five minutes, I promise" Occo whispered at the older slave as both cleaned everything from the master's breakfast. 

 

"Be quick, I am starting to cook lunch without you" Joan smiled lovingly.

 

Occo, of course, could not stop herself from gathering something good for Cudjo to eat in the morning. She had been doing so, for days. And even if the white slave seemed to be better and able to, at least, stand up without any help, she had forbiden him to go back to his tent and be alone. 

 

However, everyone who was close to Cudjo knew he was not one to be quiet for a long time. Cudjo was always one who felt the need to be occupied with something. That time was no different, even if he was still quite injured.

 

Once she reached their tent, she was surprised to see the man she loved standing outside. "Cudjo!" she snapped

 

His eyes widened as he saw her "Occo..." he breathed

 

"Oh, I really should not be surprised... you never do as I tell you, do you?" 

 

"Occo... I am tired of being there..." he slowly gave a few steps towards her.

 

She was instantly frozen in her spot, as she always was, when he stepped closer to her. His steps were tiny and slow, everyone could notice the pain and sacrifice it was for him to give another step. Yet, the will to move and leave his quiet spot was stronger. "You always take care of me..." he smiled at her, taking the food she carried

 

"Well, I want you to be better... They already say we are leaving on six days" 

 

He sadly smiled, not saying a word as he devoured the food.

 

"I really do not want to see you standing behind..." she worriedly said 

 

The white slave showed her yet another smile, as he finished his meal. Occo had been his main support and he could not be more thankful. She had always been present and ready to help him. He thought maybe he was never good enough to her, after everything. He felt like he never truly returned such attitude. And he felt terrible for that.

 

"C-Cudjo?" She hesitated as he caressed her face.

 

"Everything will turn out the way it is supposed to" he whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. 

 

Instantly, the young female felt her knees weakening, the butterflies on her belly and her entire body melting. And no, it was not the heat of that infernal day. 

 

It was another kind of heat.

 

A kind she never wanted to let go. 

 

 

She was still unable to move once Cudjo pulled back to smile at her. The poor young lady was even having a hard time believing it was actually real. The man she always wished for had just kissed her. She had never been kissed before but she was sure no other kiss would feel as Cudjo's did. 

 

"Thank you, Occo" He leaned to kiss her forehead "You are an incredible lady" 

 

 

Everything was still in slow motion, she was still trying to process everything that happened. What did it even mean? She was not even able to move. She wanted him to return and kiss him again, hug him and feel him close. She wanted to touch as she always dreamed she could. 

 

However, once she returned to reality, she noticed he was already long steps away from her, and moving towards the gates of their camp. 

 

Her immediate thought was to go there and stop him, snap at him and ask about what he was thinking, while he was still quite injured.

 

But, then again, she knew it was no use. 

 

Besides, she was still too shocked to move.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As to the white slave, he took his time walking throughout the property. The pain was still too sharp and he felt more tired than ever. However, he could not let himself stay in the tent anymore. He felt the need to move and to know what was going on, in such uncertain times. 

 

He knew he was not supposed to know anything. He knew he would just do whatever his master told him to. He was not one to defy his orders, particularly after everything that happened to him in the past few days. The white slave had no doubt some of his colleagues would try and fight for their freedom as soon as they stepped outside of the property. However he was sure the masters were not tricking anyone. William Ellison was frightened, as well as the entire family. Cudjo knew he was not wrong about that. 

 

However, he could not help but feel nervous, as well. Even if he assured Occo and Joan everything would be fine, he was scared as well. Plus, he knew he was in no conditions to help, at all, in case of a sudden attack. 

 

As he crossed the gates and headed towards the mansion's perimeter, he noticed there were still many people working on the fields.

 

Wasted work, of course.

 

He could not understand how the master still ordered those people to work on the production fields. 

 

"Cudjo! What the hell are you doing here?!" 

 

The white slave suddenly saw himself face to face with Mimbah, who despite the high tone, quickly gave him a hug "Are you crazy?!" 

 

He smiled "I wanted to..." he took his time, not knowing for sure what he wanted "... see how the trainings are going" 

 

Mimbah rolled her eyes "You need rest. We are going to depart in six days. And you need to be better than that, oh limping one" 

 

Cudjo looked down, not replying to her words. 

 

"Sambo is still not moving" 

 

It was the white slave who rolled his eyes, by then. 

 

"You are incredible" she kissed his cheek "Be careful and please, for once, do as we tell you" 

 

He took a few small steps forward "We are slaves... we always do as we are told" 

 

Mimbah rolled her eyes "You know what I meant, Cudjo... Be careful" she waved before running towards their camp, probably looking for Occo. 

 

 

 

 

The white slave continued his slow journey, crossing the center square which accessed to the mansion, to the huge beautiful gardens and, in the back, the training fields, where he headed. His eyes observed the mansion, exquisite, big and beautiful, probably even more expensive than it looked. He never understood the need of such a place for such a small family, at least over there, in Luena. William Ellison probably had brothers or sisters back in America, plus the previous generations could have been bigger. Nevertheless, he hardly believed there was needed such a big space. 

 

After all, in times like those, it would be abandoned. Probably taken by the portuguese, afterwards. Yet... all the work, all the sweat and punishment they got for everything to be perfect in the mansion, meant nothing at all. 

 

Cudjo never hated the portuguese, Joan always taught him portuguese. Angola, by then, belonged to them, after all. So they were just claiming for something that was theirs, even if it sounded horrible, Cudjo knew how wars developed, even if he was never into one. There was no right or fair side, in a war. 

 

 

 

"OH!" 

 

Yet again, his thoughts were interrupted, as he crossed the corner of the mansion. He was too distracted to notice the ladies approaching. However, both Mary Ellison and Diana Crawford seemed to be quite distracted as well, since they were laughing when Diana almost ran the white slave over. 

 

The white slave was able to keep his balance, still surprised. He even forgot about the excruciating pain once he saw the beautiful lady standing so close to him. Her blue eyes shocked, staring at him, yet not saying a word in what seemed a slow motion moment. Cudjo had the chance to admire every detail about this lady before, but never in such a close position. 

 

So beautiful and perfect, in his eyes. 

 

The sweet scent of her perfume intoxicated him even more, if possible. 

 

Oh, he was going to get in trouble for that, he was sure. Yet, he almost did not mind. 

 

"Do you not...?!" Diana immediately frowned, once she was finally able to react, as well.

 

Mary was the one interrupting her friend, though "Cudjo?!" She stepped forward to them

 

The white slave did not feel like moving his eyes, but he knew should not irritate the beautiful lady. So, politely, he looked down, as both stood in front of him. "Young mistress Mary... uh..." 

 

"Diana" Mary smiled, introducing Diana, knowing she irritated her friend even more. However, the young Ellison knew she was not wrong when she saw her friend hesitating in front of Cudjo. Mary was happy about that. Truly happy. Diana did seem to be a bit harsh to the slaves, but in moments like that, she hesitated. She was not as mean as she wanted to.

 

"Young mistress Diana..." Cudjo spoke

 

"You are up, already" Mary spoke, in admiration "Are you sure you should be here already?" 

 

The white slave looked down, hesitating. 

 

"Let's go, Mary" Diana frowned, wanting to run away from there as quickly as possible.

 

She felt embarassed she did not see the white slave. Plus, after standing so close to him, feeling his curious eyes on her and his well defined muscles underneath the old cloth he was surprisingly wearing. His beard was short and his skin did not seem so dirty as before. He was not that tall, he did not carry the exageratted muscles, as some slaves did, surprisingly. No, he was just great, in her eyes.  She could easily imagine him in a fancy expensive suit, riding a horse. He would make an excelent handsome master.

 

_But he is a damn slave, Diana, what are you even thinking of, ew!_

"I am really sorry, Cudjo" Mary whispered, sadly smiling at him.

 

The white slave looked up to observe her "I am really thankful to you, young mistress" he whispered "Thank you" 

 

Mary sadly smiled, such gesture and words giving her goosebumps.

 

He really did not deserve to be what he is, she thought.

 

"I hope you recover well, Cudjo"

 

The white slave looked down, nodding, watching them walk away.  

 

He definitely needed some moments to digest everything that just happened. All the details ever since the beauty crashed with him, to the young mistress and her kindness.

 

She was definitely not like her mother. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> New chapter!
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Whate are your thoughts on Diana?
> 
> Only two more chaps to a huge turn, what do you think will happen when everyone leaves the property?
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Carly*


	9. Chapter 9

"William" John held his friend's shoulder, as both watched the slaves' trainings, together with Andrew, who kept his distance, lost in his thoughts.

The master turned to his friend, as he continued "There is no need to insist, no more. Everything is prepared, everyone knows their doings.  We all need to worry on finishing the rest of the carriages" 

 

"Morton informed me two more days and everything will be finished" 

 

John nodded "Yes, but..." 

 

"What the hell is he doing here?" A guard spoke, near them, interrupting the masters

 

Immediately, they turned to see the white slave approaching.

 

He was limping, giving tiny steps, each movement looking quite painful. 

 

"Hell of a guy" John spoke, surprised "He is in no conditions to do whatsoever" 

 

Andrew approached his father "Father, I have a bad feeling about this" 

 

Ellison frowned "Why?" 

 

"This is one to watch. I bet he is coming so he can get more and more information. I just know he will want to run away as soon as we leave the property" Andrew frowned, watching Cudjo approaching.

 

John laughed "Oh, come on, young man" he taped his back "Do you think he is in conditions to run?" 

 

"Oh, I bet he will be in a few days, if it means freedom" Andrew spoke "He is a tricky one" 

 

Ellison frowned "I hardly believe that, my son" he raised his hand for the furthest guard "Bring the white slave here" 

 

"Alright then. You will see" Andrew frowned, walking away, irritated no one listented to his opinion. 

 

 

The masters patiently waited as the other guards continued the trainings with the slaves. They were satisfied with the outcome, so far. Yet, they could only hope everything would go according to plan.

 

"Master" The guard approached, looking back at the slave who was taking his time "Luckily he will be here by nightfall" he joked as the other guards laughed.

 

John smiled not resisting his words "I would like to see where any of you would be, in his position" 

 

Ellison laughed "Where is the other slave?" 

 

The guard immediately looked down "I have not seen him ever since the incident on the bole, Sir" 

 

"That is what I thought..." Ellison watched as the white slave approached. Stopping in front of them, he observed the masters, not saying a word.

 

"I have noticed how defying this one is, though" Crawford mentioned "Daring to look your master in the eye so boldly?" 

 

Cudjo looked down, just like he did before, with the ladies. He would have hesitated, under normal circumstances, but after such torture he truly wanted to avoid the slightest of punishments. 

 

Ellison seemed to notice that, better than anyone else "Look at me" he spoke "Cudjo, is it?" 

 

Surprised, the white slave looked up at his master, slowly nodding. 

 

"Why are you up so early? You definitely do not look in shape, yet" 

 

Crawford frowned as observed the slave, knowing his story and everything that happened when he was abandoned at the Ellison's doorstep. Everything was a big uproar and the story was heard all over, even on the other side of the ocean, in America. However, after a while everything calmed down and no one ever heard about the white slave again, just like no one had showed up to claim the baby. Crawford knew Ellison spent many of his time traveling and was never really present as this slave grew up, throughout the years, but if this was to be a problematic one, his friend had surely mentioned something before. Plus, as he could notice, even Ellison seemed to be surprised with the sudden development of the young slave. 

 

"You expect to be carrying a weapon like that?" Crawford asked

 

Cudjo shocked his head "No..." he spoke "I was tired of lying down and wait for... I do not know..." he whispered 

 

"And what do you intend to do here?" Ellison asked

 

"Uh..." Cudjo stared at both men in front of him "Something of use..." 

 

"Everything is almost ready, slave" Crawford spoke 

 

"Uh... oh..." 

 

"Besides, it is not like you can carry something. You cannot even do a female's work, slave" Crawford spoke

 

Cudjo frowned, looking away, slightly ofended with such words. It was not like he underestimated a woman's work, not at all. He simply felt useless with such words.

 

"Is there something you wish to say?" Ellison asked

 

Cudjo looked down, debating with himself whether or not to respond. At that stage, he figured out he had nothing to lose "Why do you still keep men in the production fields?" he looked at his master

 

"Are you defying your master's plans?!" Crawford snapped, but was immediately stopped by his own friend, who seemed interested to hear whatever the white slave had to say.

 

"What do you suggest?" 

 

Cudjo looked down "I heard we will leave in a couple of days" he whispered "There will be no time for those products to be ready for harvest anyway... those men are working in vain" 

 

"The men who are working on production now are the eldest" Ellison spoke 

 

"Well... I may not be able to carry big weights or do a lady's job... but they still can" The white slave whispered 

 

Taking his time, the master showed him a smile "Look at me" he spoke "I want to take some seeds to America. Try our luck in american soil with those." he smiled "I am sure you are able too sew some bags and get things ready for transport?" 

 

Cudjo looked at his master, intensely, thankful he actually made him feel useful "Of course, master" he spoke, looking down, before turning to slowly move and do as he was ordered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do you treat him so well?!" Diana asked, sitting on the fresh garden's bench, alongside Mary

 

"Cudjo?" Mary asked "Diana... he does not deserve..." 

 

"He is a slave, Mary. You almost offered him a room at the mansion" 

 

"Diana!" Mary snapped "Stop being so mean!" 

 

"You like this slave, do you not?" Diana chuckled

 

Mary's eyes widened "What? I do like Cudjo, yes, I feel so bad about everything that happened to him. But it is the same with many others, over here"

 

"You offered him lots of medicines and..." 

 

"To both him and Sambo, Diana! What are you even insinuating?!" Mary snapped, suddenly smiling "I was not the one who almost fell into his arms and went into trance mode, staring at him" 

 

"WHAT?!" Diana's eyes widened "I did no such thing!" 

 

"I cannot believe you are fighting over a man" Theresa suddenly appeared next to them, with a smile on her face "Who is the lucky one?" 

 

"WHAT?!" Both exclaimed

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A few days later*

 

"You do not know how to stop, do you?" Occo spoke, hugging the white slave from behind as he organized the last bags of seeds in the carriages, three days later. 

 

She never had the courage to talk to him again, after their kiss. He even went to sleep in his own tent, that night and never talked to her about that matter, either. The young female was confused, but after a serious conversation with Joan, she decided to be the one stepping forward, as she should have done before. Occo knew Joan, and even Mimbah, always told her the same, over and over, but it was almost as if she felt the need of the same constant words, being the unsure fragile young female she was. 

 

"I feel better..." Cudjo smiled, turning to Occo, who stood close to him 

 

"You look better... you are far from good, still" Occo caressed his face 

 

"I know... I was hoping I could join the others, when we depart, but..." 

 

Occo's eyes widened "Exactly... BUT...!" she snapped "You are not in conditions to do so, Cudjo... plus, imagine if there is an attack? You need to keep well rested with us" she smiled, holding his hand.

 

The masters have been reuniting all the slaves almost in a daily basis. By then, everyone already knew their place and what to do during their journey to Luanda's port. They were all distributed in different carriages and even mixed with some masters, so they could be sure a possible attacker would not know which carriage the masters were in. Cudjo was sad to know Occo and Joan had been separated, and given the fact both always spent their days together and shared similar works and orders, he thought it would not happen. Mimbah would be alongside Joan in the carriage, together with Theresa Crawford and Christine Ellison, while Occo would be in the same carriage as Andrew Ellison and Diana Crawford. Mary Ellison would be in a carriage together with Jefferson and two other female slaves while William Ellison and John Crawford would be in both the first and last carriages. 

 

Cudjo understood they joined the females in the center, knowing it would be a very well protected spot, within the big line of carriages. All the elder ones, women and children were also put in a central position, surprisingly. The master ordered only a few carriages, alternated throghout the middle, with guards, having the strongest protection by the front and back of the line. 

 

William Ellison was trying his best, and he gained Cudjo's full respect, by then. 

 

The white slave only felt useless for sharing a carriage with Sambo and some other colleagues who were not in good health conditions, either. Besides, he only feared something could happen while he would not be able to help. 

 

"I am sure we will not be that far from each other... and Joan" Occo smiled, not able to stop herself from touching him "If it is worrying you..." 

 

Cudjo stared at her "Of course it is worrying me..." 

 

The young female smiled, pushing him down for a kiss, not able to resist the temptation and waiting for him to do something, anymore.

 

She wanted him, by her side, forever.

 

The white slave smiled at her "Was not expecting that from you" 

 

She raised her eyebrow, before hugging him "Well, I am done watching any other female standing close to you..."  she took a deep breath "I do not want to allow it, anymore..." she stared back up, at him "If you consent as well..." 

 

Cudjo smiled, letting his arms surround her curves, pulling her close to him "Hmmm... thank you for taking such good care of me, Occo" he leaned to kiss her again. He truly cared about her and he might have realized, only in such recent times, how much he needed her. 

 

"Hmmm, Cudjo" her arms surrounded his neck, wanting to be in that precise spot for the entire eternity "I'd like to make you company..." she whispered "In your tent..." 

 

The white slave smiled, kissing her forehead "You can do as you wish, Occo..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John Crawford was leaving his bedroom, after a relaxing time with his wife, and heading downstairs where he knew he would not find his friend. At that point, there was nothing they could do except waiting. He tried to advise Ellison to rest for a while, or at least try, since the last times have been quite wearing. But he was not so sure he suceeded. 

 

He was scared, he knew everyone was. He just prayed everything turned out the way they were planning. Sometimes he wished he never travelled to Luena, with his family. But then again, he knew he would be homeless, in America. He knew his new house was still under construction and he had no idea how it was going, given the fact the comunications from Africa to America was getting more problematic and messy every day. 

 

"Mr. Crawford" 

 

Instead, Crawford was surprised by the young Ellison "Andrew, did not see you there" 

 

"No problem" Andrew replied, not looking at him.

 

Crawford raised his eyebrow, noticing the young man had been acting strange in the past days "Everything alright, boy? You are not just nervous about the departure, are you?" 

 

Andrew looked down, not replying. So Crawford decided to continue, sitting next to him "Andrew... you are not annoyed about the recent events and plans, are you?" 

 

"Father never even considerates my opinion" He quickly snapped

 

The older man smiled "Come on, young man... You cannot be angry about that... you need to understand these are very delicate times and your father has been very stressed. Everything is already planned and he is over worried about the safety of us all" 

 

"Does not change that fact he could, at least, listen to me. I am not even going with you in the carriages!" 

 

"Andrew" Crawford patted his shoulder "I am sure you will have many opportunities to show your father how capable you are" he smiled "Right now, he is more worried with your safety and fearing for your inexperience... Besides, I am counting on you to protect my beautiful daughter?" 

 

Andrew sadly smiled "I have not spent much time with her and my sister, these past days... But I intend to do so... when we leave this situation" he took a deep breath, seriously staring at John Crawford "I really, really care about your daughter, Mr. Crawford" 

 

Crawford raised his eyebrow "Are you trying to get where I think you are?" 

 

Andrew shyly smiled "Well... I wanted to talk to you before, properly and formally, of course... I would love to ask you for her hand in marriage, Sir"

 

John Crawford observed the young Ellison for some moments, surprised with such approach "Well..." he finally whispered "If my daughter approves all this, young man, I will be quite happy for you both" he smiled "But I always promised her I would freely let her choose the man she wished to marry with" 

 

Andrew smiled at Crawford, half surprised. But then again, he should not. After all, he should already know Diana Crawford was no common lady. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*That night*

 

As usual, the silence had taken over the entire property in the dark night, only lightened by the moon. The enclosure was very quiet, while everyone slept. 

 

The white slave took a deep breath, feeling the drops of sweat running down his body. He felt terrible, but he could not handle the heat within the tent, so, carefully leaving a peaceful Occo inside, he slowly moved to the outside. 

 

Even the pain in his body seemed to have smooth after being with Occo. Cudjo smiled at the thought.

 

"Oh, I am not sure I like that smile" 

 

He was surprised  by Joan, who calmly sat, leaning agains the rock next to his tent.

 

Slowly, he limped towards her and took a seat next to her "What are you doing here?" 

 

"What did you do to my Occo?" 

 

His eyes widened as he observed her, not sure what to answer. He never did, when Joan asked him such direct questions. 

 

"She loves you, you know that, do you not, _amor_?" 

 

Cudjo looked down, not replying again, even though he feared he knew the answer. 

 

"Do you love her?" She asked

 

The white slave, once again, did not reply. Joan was used to it, as everyone in the property. Though Cudjo did not have a problem to freely talk to those he was close to. However, after such questions, he really did not know what to say. He could not be sure what to reply, so he preferred to be quiet. 

 

Joan always taught him and Occo, as they grow up, more than everything they knew. She told them about love so many times. It always sounded something so complex, Cudjo always thought he would never know what it really was. However, as he grew up he understood how much Joan cared and how much she loved him as if he was her son. That was the exact way he felt towards her. 

 

When it was about Occo, things were quite different. He had always seen her as a sister, growing up next to him, always underneath Joan's arms. Now, he was sure he truly cared about the young female, he needed her close to him and more, he wanted her close to him. Plus, to know she felt the same was overwhelming. 

 

Was it love? 

 

He thought so. 

 

He was sure he loved her. 

 

Did he loved her like she loved him? 

 

He hoped so. He never intended to hurt her or cause any harm. 

 

"You men tend to be very complicated" Joan spoke pushing him to her arms as he gladly accepted "I do not blame you...  this is where you grew up." 

 

He softly grabbed her hand, kissing it as he closed his eyes "I am not sure what you are saying" he whispered "I love you and Occo" he finally said

 

Joan smiled, leaning to kiss his forehead "I do not doubt that, _amor_ " She whispered "But do you love her they way she loves you?"

 

 Cudjo raised his eyebrow, making Joan laugh "Just take good care of her, _amor_. She is incredible" 

 

"I know" he chuckled

 

"Oh, you..." she poked his belly, making him groan, probably hitting a still sore spot "Oh? Still in pain are you? Where did the pain go as you were all kinky with my baby Occo?" 

 

"Joan..." he moaned in protest "You know..." 

 

"Yes. I know" She rolled her eyes, while carressing his hair

 

 

"Cannot sleep?" he asked her

 

"Who can, _amor_?" 

 

The white slave stared at her, noticing her fears. She was worried about the departure. She had lived in that property her entire life "It will be alright, Joan" he kissed her hand

 

The older female worriedly observed him "There is so much to learn..." she caressed his face "So much to know" 

 

Cudjo frowned "Joan?" he whispered, not knowing what she meant. 

 

She held his hands in her own "Cudjo... if something happens..." 

 

"Nothing is going to..." 

 

Joan interrupted the young man, putting her finger over his lips "Shhh... I just need to make sure I do not live with such weight, no more" 

 

"Joan?" he frowned, sitting down again "What are you talking about?" 

 

"Oh..." she held his face "There is so much you do not know... none of it is fair" 

 

"What?" He asked 

 

"I am so sorry _amor_... I am just scared of what is about to come, at this point..." 

 

"Joan..." the white slave interrupted her, this time "What do you have to tell me?" 

 

" _Amor_..." She hesitated

 

"Joan?!"

 

"... when you appeared, as a baby... when you were..." 

 

Despite being hesitant, Joan was not capapble of talking, at some point. They were interrupted by a loud buzzer that made everyone wake up in a jolt. Suddenly, everyone was screaming and the guards ran to call for them all. 

 

Something was happening. 

 

Something was wrong.

 

Very... very wrong. 

 

"Are we under attack?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahah
> 
> Cliffhanger :p
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> What just happened?
> 
> What did Joan had to say to Cudjo?
> 
> What do you think of Cudjo and Occo? 
> 
> And Andrew and Diana?
> 
> Please comment and vote!
> 
> Love,   
> Carly*


	10. Chapter 10

*A few moments earlier*

 

"Your son asked me for Diana's hand in marriage" John Cawford sat next to his friend, while everyone else had gone to sleep already. 

 

Ellison turned to look at Crawford "Oh?!" he let out a sigh "He never even talked to me about such intention" 

 

"I assumed he did not" Crawford patted his friends' shoulder "He has been a bit stressed and..." 

 

"I know... He will understand, in its time. Though I support him, of course" he sadly smiled "Does Diana know, already?" 

 

"I have not yet talked to her... It is probably better to wait and see how things go and then, when everything calms down, we will have a serious conversation. It is really her choice, though, my friend. I will not force her" It was almost if he felt the need to say those words to his friend, even if he would be quite happy with that marriage.

 

Ellison smiled, looking down "That is a wise thing to do, my friend. I will never force any of my own children to do so, neither... I think I quite remember what I have been through, when I was their age, am I right?" he sadly smiled "Would not want that for my own son or daughter" 

 

John Crawford stared at his friend, surprised with his words. Of course he remembered his friend's troubled past, very well. They have been friends ever since they could remember. However, he always believed he had gotten over everything and was quite happy with Christine.

 

"You do not feel happy with Cristine?" He could not help his question

 

Ellison smiled, avoiding eye contact "I always cared about Christine. And I learned to love her over the time..." he spoke

 

Crawford nodded, feeling bad for his friend "Lets leave this to Andrew and Diana to figure out" 

 

Before any other word could be spoken, they were interrupted by Jefferson, violently entering the house "SIR!" 

 

"What is it?!" Ellison jumped, already fearing the worse. 

 

"A kid came to give me this, at the entrance gates. Told me it was from a _friend in town_ " he quickly handed a letter to the master

 

"Maybe it is the postman you paid to keep and eye on everything" John Crawford spoke

 

Ellison opened the letter, suddenly getting frigthened with the words craved in the paper. "Quickly..." he whispered 

 

"What?" Crawford asked, nervously taking the letter from his friend's hand 

 

"Jefferson, spread the word, I want everyone up and ready to leave as quickly as possible! We need to depart tonight!" 

 

"They are going to attack by dawn?" Crawford asked, after reading the letter

 

"How can we be sure it is not a false alarm?" Jefferson asked

 

"We cannot!" Ellison shouted "I am not taking risks. We are leaving now!" 

 

Jefferson quickly nodded "Of course, Sir. I will have all the slaves up and ready in a few minutes" 

 

"With everyone's help, all the means necessary will be loaded in a few minutes as well" Crawford spoke, knowing they would only load everything the next day, given the fact they were planning to leave only the dawn after that. 

 

"HURRY YOUR ASS!" Ellison yelled, running upstairs to call for everyone, quickly followed by John Crawford. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Within the camp of the slaves, everyone was desperately running in every possible directions, already panicked some attack was going on. It took a few minutes for the guards to be able to make them understand there was no attack, only the urgent need to leave the property. 

 

"Hurry up!" the guards started yelling and even hitting the closest ones, who insisted on gathering the few things they possessed for the journey. A few old and ripped clothes, some old sheets and materials from their tents... it was everything all the slaves had and they did not want to leave behind. 

 

"Leave it, Joan" the white slave tried to hurry to hold her arms "It is not in our hands. It will be what it will be" he kissed her forehead "We do not get to take everything we can, I am sure" 

 

She was crying. 

 

Cudjo could not be sure why. Despite the fear and the need to abandon the place she always lived in and going somewhere she had no idea she would even survive... he noticed there was more to her tears. 

 

Softly, he grabbed her face "Joan..." he gently whispered "I love you... whatever you have to tell me..." he sadly smiled "Will not change the fact I love you, _mãe_ " he hugged her as she cried "You will tell me everything, soon" 

 

"I love you so, so much, Cudjo Fortune" she smiled between her tears, kissing his cheek desperately "I am so sorry" 

 

"Cujdo! Joan!" Occo yelled, scared, as she reached them

 

"Hurry, you both. Do not enter the carriages without letting me see you again" The white slave held both of their hands "I need to know exactly where you are" he seriously said 

 

"Cudjo, you need to go now, you are in no conditions to help the others loading" 

 

"Shhh, just go!" he yelled

 

"Cudjo..." Occo hugged him, not really wanting to let go 

 

He smiled at her "I am fine... We will be fine" he touched his forehead with hers "I need you to hurry with Joan" 

 

She nodded, kising him "Despite everything..." she sobbed "This was the best night of my life" 

 

The white slave smiled at her "We will repeat it, whenever we want" he kissed her "Now go!" 

 

"I love you" she spoke, before running out of their enclosure, with Joan, where all the females, elder and children were reuniting to enter the carriages. 

 

Standing behing, Cudjo tried his best to hurry to the place all the other slaves were already loading the needed assets and the masters' belongings.

 

"You are in no conditions, slave! Get to your position or you will stay behind!" A guard yelled at Cudjo as soon as he approached to try to help.

 

However, the white slave noticed no one seemed to be loading all the seeds he had been storing for the journey. The master himself ordered Cudjo to do so, they all knew Ellison wanted to take seeds to America. Why were they not loading it?

 

"The master ordered me to get seeds for the journey" 

 

The guard frowned "Just leave and let us work!" he pushed the white slave from his way.

 

Of course, Cudjo would not let it stay like that. So, he moved to get all the bags of seeds and, taking his time, he dropped them near a carriage he noticed was lighter and without many guards around.

 

He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain, his legs were shaking and for moments he feared he would not be able to hold his own weight.

 

"Idiot!" 

 

He suddenly felt two strong hands grabbing his arms, calling him back to reality.

 

"Mingo..." The white slave breathed, accepting the little water he gave him.

 

"You are in no conditions for this and you know it, you stubborn!" he said, irritated "We need you well, Cudjo, not dead!" 

 

Cudjo took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure "I need to... hurry" he breathed

 

"I'll load these! You go" He spoke 

 

"Mingo..." 

 

"Just go!" 

 

"Thank you" he showed him a tired smile "Mingo?" 

 

The younger slave looked at his friend "Cudjo?"

 

"If anything happens... You know... Joan and Occo..." 

 

Mingo sadly smiled "You do not need to worry... I am sure you would keep an eye on my mother if anything happened to me, as well" 

 

Cudjo nodded, accepting Mingo's hug "Of course" 

 

"Remain alive" 

 

"You too" Cudjo breathed, trying to hurry back to the already lined carriages. 

 

They would leave soon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Everything will be alright, Diana" Andrew took the lady's hand, kissing it softly. 

 

Diana was still shaking. Everything happened too quickly. It was even worse than the events in her house, back in Florida, when Bolivar suddenly expelled them from their own house. 

 

She was woken up by the frightening shouts, the buzzers, the fear and panic from everyone else. She was panicked before she even knew what was happening. And there was no chance she could relax anytime in the next hours, days, weeks... who knew. 

 

She was already at the carriage, with Andrew. All the masters were already in position to depart. Only the slaves were still being correctly distribucted by the respective carriages, but the young Ellison assured they would leave soon. It was still dark but the heat and the very own jitters made the oxygen lack.

 

"Is everyone set to leave?" Andrew quickly asked as soon as the two young female slaves entered their carraige.

 

"Yes, young master" Occo looked down, wiping her tears "I overheard we would leave in only a few minutes" 

 

"Sit down" Andrew frowned "Lets just leave already" he took a deep breath.

 

Diana looked away, wanting to be far from there. Far from the slaves. Far from Andrew. 

 

"To hell you all" she muttered, looking away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cudjo impatiently sat down within the carriage, as they were starting to leave. He was feeling better he knew exactly where Joan and Occo were, but still far from relieved.

 

Sambo was lying down in front of him, still looking miserable. Next to him, an old slave, who smiled at him "Relax, son"

 

Cudjo looked down, not replying. He could already feel the carriages moving. They were so many, it was impossible to keep silent. As quiet as they all were, the natural noise was impossible to muffle. 

 

On the outside, there were still many slaves and guards walking, Obviously there was not enough space for everyone inside the carriages. Cudjo was sure there were was some to swap a few, every once in a while. The master seemed to have given everything a full amount of thought. He congratulated him, for doing such a thing.

 

"As to you" The old slave spoke, turning to a groaning Sambo "A disgrace, boy" 

 

Sambo stared at Cudjo, who preferred to avoid every other eyes. The white slave actually felt bad for his colleague, who seemed to be in a worse state than himself, after the bole. He probably had a few complications with his wounds, since he could feel the infected smell, already spread through the carriage. 

 

"I was never f-fair to you" Sambo groaned "I-I apologize" 

 

Cudjo raised his eyebrow, looking up at him, surprised

 

"I am sorry" he whispered

 

Cudjo took his time, wondering if he was or not delirious. He was probably not. 

 

"No hard feelings" he understood that his words would be better than a simple nod.

 

"Mimbah..." he whispered 

 

The white slave frowned, waiting for Sambo do finish "Keep h-her safe" 

 

Cudjo looked at him, for a few moments. Sambo was giving up. He had no hope left. Sambo felt he would not survive the journey. So, Cudjo moved to grab his arm "You will see that will not be necessary" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Everything calm so far" Morton said, standing in his horse, next to William Ellison, who had remained calm so far. Or tried to.

 

"Let's hope everything remains so, by dawn" He whispered, moving towards the carriages, to make sure everything was alright with his family. He knew they were panicked after such a rushing and unexpected departure. Once he reached his wife and Theresa's Crawford carriage, he lightly knocked on the window, noticing only his wife remained awake.It was still dark and everyone let themselves sleep for a bit, because they could not know when or how long they would have to rest, again. 

 

"Everything alright?" Ellison asked

 

Christine smiled, caressing his face "Yes, my love" 

 

Ellison closed his eyes, tired. He would not dare to deny he missed her touch and comfort. On the other hand, he could still not forget her attitude and the things she did. He could not trust her, no more. 

 

"Still angry at me?" she softly asked, leaning to kiss his lips, through the window.

 

Ellison frowned "Let's just finish this journey safely." 

 

She smiled widely "I am counting on that" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*a few hours later*

Diana opened her eyes, drifting off the light sleep as the carriage probably hit yet another hole in those miserable roads. She quickly noticed how Andrew had also fallen asleep dangerously close to her. There was already some light within the carriage... the sun was rising. 

Using her strength to gently push Andrew away, to lean against the other side of the carriage, she noticed one of the female slaves, Occo, was staring at her "What?!" 

Quickly, the young slave looked down "I could not sleep, young mistress" she whispered

Diana would usually protest, but she felt extremely tired to do so. However, she would not have a chance even if she wanted to. Suddenly, everyone heard yells and, quickly, gun shots.

"Woaaah!" Andrew jumped in a fright "What the hell? Please tell me the portuguese did not find us" he quickly dropped the small window to look outside.

Many slaves were running around, just like the guards and employees. The first instict of the young Ellison was to open the door and see what was going on, but he was immediately stopped by Morton, on the outside "What the hell is going on?!" 

"Relax, young master" he spoke, in a hurry "There is no attack, only a few slaves trying to be smart" 

Andrew rolled his eyes, laughing "I told you! I TOLD YOU FATHER!" he yelled loudly enough, wanting his father to listen to him. However, Morton followed his orders and pushed Andrew inside and closed the window, yet again.

"That was predictable..." Diana whispered

"I bet it was that white slave" Andrew snapped

Something inside Occo exploded with rage after such words and, for once, she was not able to contain her words "You are wrong, young master" she spoke

"What did you say?!" Andrew snapped at her "What do you know about this? Of course, I bet you all planned this" 

"No..." she looked down "I have no idea what is going on... but I am sure Cudjo is still in his carriage, as he was ordered to. He always defended your father. You are so wrong" 

Andrew laughed "Of course he did" 

Diana stared at Occo "Tell me slave" she raised her eyebrow "How does a slave defend the man who keeps them... well, being slaves" 

"Master Ellison proved he cared when he took him out of the bole and then again when young mistress Mary offered help. There is nothing Cudjo has against Master Ellison. He always said we would be safer here than out there" 

Andrew frowned "You are lying, slave." he breathed "Trying to manipulate us so we get to like her" 

Occo looked down, frowning "You can go and check, young master. I am sure Cudjo is still where he is supposed to" 

"Do not dare to tell me what to do!" 

Diana looked at Andrew "Stop it, Andrew... she does have a point. Anyone clever enough knows the slaves are safer here" she said "I do believe there are some slaves who can actually be smart enough to figure that out" She looked at the slave "But you should shut that mouth, anyway" 

Cudjo concentrated on the outside, looking through the window he was glad no one seemed to notice. He had no idea where he was. He had never been anywhere outside the Ellisons' property in Luena. He could not help his curiosity. 

Everything seemed to be calmer, by then, after a group of slaves escaped a few hours before. He had overheard Ellison's orders not to follow them, since they would probably be dead or enslaved by other master, it was only a matter of time. 

 _I do not want slaves who do not deserve my respect after everything I have done._

He had a point, Cudjo thought. After all, some other master would have just leave them behind.

"You are a curious one" the old slave spoke, next to him, while Sambo still slept. 

Cudjo ignored him, watching as Jefferson passed by, noticing the opened window.

Frowning, Jefferson quickly pulled it back up "I see you behaved this time, Fortune" 

The white slave could not help his question "Who ran away?" 

Jefferson laughed "Are you sure you do not know?" 

Cudjo shocked his head, but he got no response, anyway. Jefferson simply walked away with no other word. 

"Only two of the slaves who were being trained with you ran away" The old slave spoke.

His words had finally caught Cudjo's attention.

"I usually over heard their plans..." He spoke "Hope they are well and free" 

Looking down, Cudjo said no word, though he seriosuly doubted that. 

They remained silent for only a few moments, when suddenly panic rushed all over their faces, once again. The explosion nearby had such a big impact that many carriages rolled over.

"DEAR GOD" The old slave hold onto what he could, within their carriage that, miraculously, remained untouched.

Cudjo quickly opened the door "I do not think someone is trying to escape again, this time" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> One more chapter!
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> What will happen now?
> 
> Lots of action from now on!
> 
> Please give me feedback! 
> 
> Love,  
> Carly*


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Cudjo opened the door of the carriage, he fell to the ground. The already horrible road, filled with rocks and holes, was definitely not the best for the chase that was going on.

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cudjo was surprised to hear Sambo yelling for him, within the carriage. But soon, his voice was distant.

 

When Cudjo hit the floor, he immediately shrunk his body, because he noticed the men riding horses, chasing and trying to stop all the carriages. The carriages never stopped, surely under the master's orders.

 

The white slave quickly stood behind, in the way, after no one seemed to stop, so he knew he had to hurry. 

 

Ignoring all the pain, he quickly stood up, noticing the last carriages were still passing by him, with all the guards and slaves fighting the portuguese men who tried to get them. 

 

"FORGET ABOUT THOSE CARRIAGES! WE WILL BE BACK FOR THOSE" He heard William Ellison screaming, with Jefferson standing very close to him so no one would hit the master.

 

By then, the white slave understood what happened. The portuguese men had attacked the carriages on the back of the line because they saw Ellison walking around, in his horse. Obviously, their purpose was to kill the masters. They did not care about the slaves, only the masters. 

 

They had hit about three carriages that stood in the way, together with the people in it, who probably died.

 

"God" Cudjo breathed. He needed to find Occo and Joan, fast.

 

Everything was a chaos, many would be die in there. 

 

Suddenly, the pain was nothing compared to the despair. He hurried to the speeding carriages, jumping to take down one of the portuguese men, getting his horse "Let's go, good boy" he turned to ride to the front, but saw his way completely blocked when yet another carriage was taken down. 

 

_"Merda!"_ he cursed, turning to go all the other way around. He was lucky the attackers were only focused on taking down the carriages. The slave was sure they were annoyed the entire Ellisons and Crawfords were split all over the carriages. He only feared they would be able to take down one by one. 

 

Once he reached the end of the line, he noticed Crawford was already there, together with Ellison, who yelled at him, while he took his shots "You are not supposed to be here!" 

 

"TO HELL, MY FRIEND!" Crawford yelled "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE HERE!" 

 

The white slave hesitated for some moments. 

 

There were many attackers chasing Ellison and Crawford, at the end of the line.

 

Sooner or later, they would reach them. 

_I need to get Occo and Joan, first!_ Cudjo thought to himself, stressfully.

 

_What for, if these guys get you and them after? You need to help taking them down._ He thought, hesitating.

 

"Ahhh, to hell you all, I need to get to the other side anyway!" he yelled, putting into action the craziest idea that crossed his mind. "I am really sorry, _rapaz_ " he patted the innocent horse, who seemed to be a very well trained one. 

 

Speeding alongside the attackers, who did not seem to even notice, the white slave suddenly cut across the very first line of attackers, hitting all their horses with his own, making everyone fall, including himself. He felt himself flying to the other side, after such a strong impact.

 

The pain suddenly made sure to remember him it was still there. He felt one of his cuts opening once again. The blood quickly stained the old cloth he was wearing. However, he was smiling. All the attackers were falling and remaining behind. He was sure the master would be able to take a huge advance on them. 

 

"CUDJO!" He heard Elllison voice, yelling.

 

_He did not see that coming._ He thought, before falling into unconsciousness, after his body colapsed hard agains the floor.

 

 

 

 

"I-I cannot believe he just did that" William Ellison spoke, watching the white slave's lifeless body on the floor, each second more distant, as they continued speeding down the road.

 

 

"William!" Crawford managed to push him "We have a great advance now! Let's take these ones down!" he yelled "We need to see if our families are safe" 

 

Ellison shocked his head, trying to take that horrifying image of Cudjo out of his head. He could have saved them with such sacrifice "Do you think he is ok?" He asked, after shooting yet another man

 

"Who cares, Sir!" Jefferson yelled, punching a lucky attacker, who managed to grab himself onto their carriage

 

"I would have shot you for those words, Jefferson!" Ellison yelled, jumping to his horse to eliminate some final attackers before riding alongside their line of carriages to fight the remaining ones. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop!" Diana grabbed Andrew "You can get killed!" 

 

"I cannot stay here and do nothing!" he snapped, trying to open the door while Diana and Occo grabbed him "You do not touch me, slave!" 

 

"I am sorry, but I must! I am sure these attackers want to see the faces of the Ellisons and Crawfords!" she snapped at him "I do not believe they want to attack the slaves" 

 

Diana frowned, hating the fact Occo was right "For once in your life, listen to that damned slave!" she pushed him to sit back down.

 

Taking a deep breath, Andrew frowned "I have no idea wha.... OUCH!" Everyone did their best to hold onto something within the carriage, as it almost flipped over, just like many others already have. Occo silently let her tears fall, praying for Cudjo, Joan and Mimbah to be alright.

 

They had no idea what was going on or who was already attacked.

 

They had no idea if someone was injured or worse... dead. 

 

"I am sorry ladies, I just... I cannot" Andrew was too quick for them to stop him, that time. Everyone was still recovering from the huge jolt and the young Ellison was faster than the ladies.

 

However, only a few seconds after he opened the carriage's door, the attackers immediately spotted him and focused on their carriage. 

 

"YOU IDIOT, ANDREW!" Diana yelled, knowing they were in serious trouble, by then. It only took a few moments before their carriage flipped over, completely. 

 

The young Ellison fell out of the carriage, rolling on the road as the carriage strongly hit the floor, getting immediately destroyed "DIANA!" he yelled, but was soon surrounded by two men in horses

 

" _Ahh... o filho!_ " the man yelled, laughing

 

Andrew's instincts were quick and he did manage to jump towards one of the men, making him fall to the floor. He scared the horse away and was ready to hit the fallen man, but he was instantly hit by the other man, falling to the floor, himself. 

 

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled 

 

The man laughed, about to shoot him, making the young Ellison freeze in his spot. 

 

_BANG!_

Andrew closed his eyes, in fear, but soon noticed the shot came from another weapon and the man in front of him fell to the floor, dead. Soon, a young slave - Mingo - ran past him to also shoot the still fallen attacker. "You were silly, young master" he looked at him, before noticing the destroyed carriage "OCCO!" he was about to run when, yet again, there were shots nearby.

 

"We need to run!" Mingo yelled, helping the young Ellison up and onto the nearest horse 

 

"Diana is in there!" Andrew said, panicked

 

"So are my friends... young master... we need to loose these men and go back for them!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A few hours later*

 

"I need to know what is going on!" Theresa yelled to Morton, who passed nearby

 

"I am so sorry, my lady, we are eliminating the final attackers, I guarantee you!" he yelled, walking away yet again.

 

Christine Ellison, who remained quiet until then, finally spoke "I am sure both of our families are ok, Theresa. If not, we would have known, already. My husband did a great job to assure we were safe" 

 

"How can you know that?!" Theresa yelled, nervously, wanting to desperately know if her husband and daughter were safe. 

 

In front of them, Joan and Mimbah stood close to each other, hugging and praying the ones they loved also remained safe.  

 

"A long time has passed by, already, since the attack. We know we won and we never stopped. If some of us were behind, William would surely stop everyone and would never leave without our families!" Christine spoke

 

"If the master gave order to stop..." Joan tried to remaine calm "Many more would die..." 

 

"SHUT UP!" Christine yelled "You old slave! Keep that filthy mouth shut!"

 

Theresa cried "She is right, Christine!" 

 

However, it did not take a long time for the carriages to stop. Immediately, the ladies jumped outside to see what was going on. Theresa saw her husband, all dirty and sweating, tiredly jumping down from his horse as Jefferson and Morton stood alongside Ellison checking out on every remaining carriage. 

 

"John!" she hugged him "What happened? Are you alright?" 

 

"Yes, dear" he kissed her forehead "Where is Diana?" he asked, looking around to see if he spotted her.

 

No slave dared to leave the carriages, with the exception of Joan and Mimbah, who stepped outside after Theresa and Christine. 

 

"I do not know?!" Desperation suddenly hit Theresa Crawford

 

"DIANA?!" Crawford immediately turned to Ellison "William? Where is my daughter?" he asked as he noticed the master, also desperately, running through every single carriage 

 

"ANDREW?!" He asked out loud

 

"Oh, god!" Christine put her hand over her mouth "Their carriage was hit?!" 

 

"I did not notice a thing, Sir!" Morton spoke "I was constantly assuring young master everything was alright and to relax... he wanted to come out" 

 

Ellison jumped down from the horse, suddenly hitting a nearby tree "DAMN!" he yelled "They are not here!" 

 

"Oh, god... Diana!" Theresa shouted desperately, between her sobs.

 

"William, I need to go back" Crawford spoke "I need to find my daughter, your son..." 

 

The master remained with his hands over his face, cursing everything and everyone, including himself for not noticing his son's carriage had been hit. 

 

"Someone is approaching!" Mimbah suddenly broke the silence when she heard what seemed like a horse, nearby.

 

Soon, they all noticed a young slave was approaching, with Andrew Ellison behind.

 

"ANDREW!" Christine yelled, as they approached them. 

 

Quickly, Mingo helped Andrew getting off the horse, as the masters immediately hugged him

 

"Mingo!" the young slave was immediately embraced by Joan and Mimbah, as well

 

"MINGO!" they all noticed an older slave, probably his mother, desperately leaving her carriage to hug him

 

Meanwhile, the young Ellison was bombarded with questions "Where is Diana?!" Theresa cried

 

Andrew, himself, could not stop his tears. He was shaking, hurting and scared "It... It was my fault" he breathed as Christine hugged him "I was stubborn... I-I wanted to leave the carriage to help" he desperately looked at his father "I just wanted to help..." 

 

"Of course..." Jefferson spoke, nearby "As soon as you stepped outside and the portuguese men saw you... All they wanted was an Ellison or a Crawford..." 

 

William Ellison looked down, disappointed. However, he knew it was probably the worse time to scold his son. So, instead, he hugged him "Worry not, my son. Everything will be alright" 

 

"Nothing will be alright until I know where my daughter is!" Theresa yelled

 

Andrew looked down, in tears "The... the carriaged flipped over... she was inside... it was destroyed... I could not do a thing!" he cried

 

"No... no!" John Crawford quickly shouted "I am going back!" 

 

"John..." Ellison held his friend's arm "I will go... I know these lands better. I will get your daughter. You carry on... I will try to catch you. The ship will be ready to leave in three days, from Luena's port. If I do not return in time, I will get the next ship" he spoke "I will do my best, John. I promise"

 

"It is my daughter, William!" 

"Of course, William" Theresa sobbed "John is right" 

"I know how you feel, my friend. But you need to understand my point. I know these paths" Ellison said "Look around you... One of us needs to go back and the other needs to continue. We cannot risk everyone else now" 

 

John Crawford looked down "Proceed, William. I need to go and look for Diana. Let me take one of your men" 

 

Ellison looked down "I still think it is better if I return and you..."

 

"I am sorry, my friend" Crawford insisted

 

The master stared at him, hesitating for some moments. He understood his side, he could only put himself in his friends position "Jefferson..." he whispered "Take your best guard. Escort John" 

 

Crawford nodded, thankful "If I do not meet you in three days, I will get the next ship" 

 

"The next ship to America might depart only in two weeks" Jefferson approached

 

"So be it..." Crawford spoke "Luckily I will meet you before that and in time for this ship, in three days" 

 

"John..." Theresa hugged her husband "Please be careful" 

 

"I will find our daughter, dear" he kissed her forehead "Let's go!" 

 

"On my way, Sir!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Away from there, still in the path where the ugly fight took place, the white slave slowly regained his consciousness. 

 

"Hmmmmph" he groaned, slowly turning around, noticing everything was a lot quieter. He could feel the blood all over the old shirt he was wearing. "Maybe they thought I was dead..." he whispered to himself, wondering how no attacker went back to kill him. After all, he ruined all their plans to succeed. 

 

Cudjo took his time standing up, taking his shirt off to surround his bleeding wound with it, tightly enough to sustain the bleeding. 

 

He was alone in those huge tight roads, with no sign of close villages. The slave had no idea where to go, but soon decided it would be prudent to follow the path of the carriages, searching for a possible known face who could also have stayed behind. 

 

For a very long time he walked, with no sign of a possible presence. He even crossed some ruined carriages, near one of them he saw a few bodies, from slaves, guards and portuguese men. 

 

Cudjo was scared. 

 

He feared for the next ones he could possibly find. He feared to find the corpse of those he loved. 

 

He had no idea what happened after he was knocked out. He had no idea if they were able to escape.

 

He had no idea if they were caught.

 

Even if they were able to make it, he had no idea who could have possible stayed behind, dead or alive. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Away from there, still in those narrow roads, Diana finally opened her eyes, felling someone calling for her. Instantly, the huge pain in her arm made her moan in pain "Oh, god! My arm!!!" she shouted, noticing she could not move properly either. "Where the hell arm I?!" 

 

"Young mistress!" she felt Occo close to her, trying to calm her down "The carriage is upon us..." 

 

"My arm is... ah!" she cried, holding onto her left arm.

 

"I tried to wake you up sooner..." Occo spoke "I decided we should stay here so no one would see us" 

 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" she yelled, trying to push the young slave away from her, but failing. They were tightly stuck, underneath the destroyed carriage.

 

"Young mistress, the carriage broke... it is destroyed. It also took me a while to understand but... we are stuck here! I cannot lift it or try to move either!" 

 

Diana frowned, still holding her arm "You were going to leave me here, were you not?!" 

 

"I tried to wake you, young mistress! There was a big uproar as well, we would be better here... only after everything calmed down, I tried to leave and could not" 

 

"Exactly! You were going to leave me here!" Diana snapped

 

Occo did not respond, feeling the nerves taking over her. She could not deny she would have left if she was able to move. After all, she owed Diana Crawford nothing. She was not her master, even if William Ellison ordered them to obey the Crawfords.

 

There was no legal document that could prove it. 

 

"We need to keep safe" Occo spkoke "I am sure someone is coming back for you" 

 

"Oh, and you will try to run before that" Diana chuckled

 

"I never tried to run..." Occo spoke, knowing it would be useless to explain her feelings and wishes to her. So, successfully moving to grab a piece of cloth from her long uniform, she ripped it.

 

"Give me your arm..." 

 

"Not sure I can move much" Diana slowly moved her injured arm 

 

"It is a scratch, young mistress" Occo spoke "It will heal" 

 

"Oh god... we are going to die in here" Diana cried 

 

Occo looked down, not replying. 

 

She feared so, as well. 

 

And the fact she had no idea how everyone else was... how Cudjo, Joan and Mimbah were... it would kill her even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yet another chapter!
> 
> Still plenty of action to come!
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> What can possibly happen now?
> 
> Give me feedback, vote!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Carly*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yet another chapter!
> 
> So, many things happened in this chapter, what did you think?
> 
> Was it too long? x.x
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Give me your thoughts, what you think will happen now?!
> 
> Diana, Occo and Cudjo are completely alone now.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> Carly*

The white slave was wandering around, completely lost, but still following the traces of destruction - either blood, dead bodies, weapons, injured horses, destroyed carriages -, but he still had not found a living soul. 

 

He was starting to feel hungry, but there was nothing he could use to hunt, nor did he feel the strength to. There was not even a single fruit tree around.

 

"God... give me something" he breathed, stumbling on a loaded weapon. He had already prevented himself and took a few weapons he found on the way, or simply kept the bullets so he would not carry much weight, alone and without any help. 

 

However, just as he was guarding what seemed a brand new flintlock, he heard the sound of a horse neighing, nearby. Quickly paying attention to his surroundings, Cudjo noticed a carriage, quite far from the main road,  flipped and on the floor, but in great conditions. 

 

As he approached, hoping someone could be there, he noticed the horses were lying down, still atached to the carriage that only seemed to have a few scratches.

 

"Anybody there?" He heard a weak whimper from the inside.

 

"Holy..." The white slave's eyes widened. Quickly, he jumped to the side of the carriage, that was turned up, so he could reach and open the door "Sambo?!" 

 

The white slave observed as his colleague weakly smiled at him, lying uncomfortably against the other door, which remained turned to the floor. "I am going to try and roll this over" Cudjo spoke "Hang on" 

 

"Glad to see you a-alive" he whispered from the inside, as Cudjo approached the horses

 

"Hey, _rapazes_ " he patted them, who seemed to calm down, immediately. One of them was bably injured, on his leg. As to the other one, he seemed to be alright.

 

"Let me put this here" Cudjo ripped a small piece from the cloth already pressing on his wound so he could do the same to the injured horse. Feeling bad for him, the white slave decided to disatach the animal from the carriage and let him go. He would surely heal himself better.

 

However, the other horse could be quite useful. So, he disatached him and locked his strings on the nearest tree, so he could easily roll the carriage over.

 

"Hold on" he warned, concentrating all his strengths to succeed as he feared he would not be able to, alone.

 

He was wrong, though. The carriage rolled over and stood in a very good shape, in front of him. 

 

"What the hell happened?" Cudjo asked, opening the door for a horribly looking Sambo. The young male accepted his help to lay comfortable within the carriage. He was pale and cold, his breath unstable and Cudjo could only imagine the pain he was in.

 

To his surprise, though, Sambo smiled at him "Good to s-see you, Cudjo" 

 

Cudjo gulped, still uncomfortable with this attitude. He was not used to Sambo being like that, and would never be. 

 

"The old man... he jumped right a-after you, saying h-he would die, anyway" Sambo spoke "I just... I tried to make something useful" he smiled

 

Cudjo frowned "What did you do?" 

 

Sambo smiled "I-I flipped the carriage m-myself." he whispered "This carriage was not a-atacked." he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "I was praying it would be in a relatively good state, i-if some of us who stayed behind found it..." he gulped "Y-You did" 

 

The white slave sat next to him, surprised "You flipped it over? You could try and get the man driving... where is he, by the way? Probably ran away..." Cudjo immediately answered his own question, stil mesmerized by his colleague "I have no idea how you flipped it without destroying it" 

 

Sambo smiled "L-Luck... a-and it rolled a few times... there was n-no crashing with other horses or men... and the h-horses helped and..." 

 

"Alright... alright, do not need to know more" Cudjo looked up "It is in good shape to ride" he sadly smiled

 

Sambo smiled "W-What did you think? L-Look at me... C-Could not get to the driver... e-even in good conditions would be probably hit, a-as soon as I opened the door." 

 

Cudjo smiled " _Sim_... I was lucky as well" 

 

"Y-You are bleeding q-quite a lot" 

 

"I feel good for now" Cudjo stood up to get the horse and attach him back to the carriage 

 

"Y-You can leave me here" Sambo whispered as Cudjo returned to his spot

 

"Alright, you hit your head, surely" The white slave replied

 

"I-I am serious... T-This is..." he breathed "This is n-not good, C-Cudjo... I can f-feel it" he whispered "I w-will not make it" 

 

Cudjo gulped, feeling everything on the inside contort. "Cannot have you dead, now. We are _amigos_ now" he jumped to closer one of the doors" 

 

Sambo weakly laughed "O-Ouch... _Desculpa, amigo_ " 

 

"Past is past. No hard feelings. This almost seems like a new life, already" Cudjo stared at him 

 

"I am g-going to die, C-Cudjo, leave me behind" 

 

"Not an option, Sambo" Cudjo held the door "I will drive... not sure where..." 

 

"Hmmm... I c-cannot do much" 

 

Cudjo chuckled "You cannot even get _it_ up" 

 

Sambo closed his eyes "T-Thank you" 

 

"Call me or knock on the carriage, if you need something. I will drive now" Cudjo jumped to start riding.

 

That carriage had fell from Heaven. The white slave had still no idea how Sambo did it, but he might have saved his life with such deed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Ellisons continued their way, after John Crawford went back to find his daughter. Ellison ordered the slaves to regroup everyone by the carriages in better conditions, so the line was short and better to protect.

 

"Thank you" Ellison held Mingo's shoulder "You saved my son" 

 

Mingo's eyes widened, as he sat in the carriage's floor, next to the Ellisons, Theresa Crawford, Mimbah and Joan. The carriage was overweight, it was a fact, but they needed to reunite for some moments to understand exactly what happened.

 

"You do not have to... thank me, Sir" Mingo looked at the ladies "I was..." 

 

"Trying to help other slave, of course" Christine laughed "He had no intention to save Andrew" 

 

"Whatever it was, mother!" Andrew snapped "I have to thank him... he did save me. He wanted to run to his friend as much as I wanted to go to Diana..." He looked down "If we had done so, we would be dead" 

 

"The fact here is that you were a brave young man" Ellison sadly smiled at Mingo "Thank you, you will be immensely rewarded for that, as soon as we get to America" 

 

Mingo's eyes widened, as he looked at Joan and Mimbah. The older lady caressed his face, softly "Occo?" she whispered almost inaudibly

 

Mingo sadly stared at her "She was at the carriage with the young mistress..." 

 

"It is in God's hand, _amor_ " she whispered, more to herself

 

"Did you see Sambo? Cudjo?" Mimbah asked, not containing her curiosity, even in front of their masters.

 

"I did not see any of them..." Mingo looked down "But I did promise Cudjo to... keep eyes on you..." 

 

Joan smiled, letting her tears silently fall.

 

"Cudjo did not make it" William Ellison spoke. 

 

The slaves immediately gasped "What?" Mimbah said out loud

 

"Cudjo? No..." Joan gulped "No no... my boy is not dead... I can feel it" she cried

 

The master sadly stared at them "He blocked the attackers way, with a horse. I have no idea where he got it. It was a strong hit of course. He flew all the way to crash upon the floor..." he looked down, those images still too fresh in his mind "He was injured, even if he survived that... he was alone and defenseless for them..." 

 

Joan cried "He is not dead" 

 

"Watch that mouth" Christine muttered, angrily between her teeth

 

"I always kept my mouth shut, mistress" Joan said "Exactly as you wanted..." 

 

Ellison frowned "Am I missing something here?!" 

 

"Of course not, William. This slave is crazy! Always was! I have no idea why you brought her!" Christine yelled

 

Joan frowned, looking at her, about to explode and spill all the facts she knew out. But, once again, everyone was surprised to hear the carriages stop. William Ellison quickly left the carriage, followed by his son.

 

"You should be quiet, slave, for your own good" Christine threatened, before also leaving the carriage.

 

"I have nothing else to loose..." Joan cried "She can kill me if she wants... but I will speak first" she mumbled, as Mimbah hugged her 

 

"Let's hope Occo is alive" Mimbah sobbed 

 

"Cudjo cannot be dead" Mingo whispered, looking down

 

Then again, they could never know. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The white slave slowly drove the carriage down the tight roads, constantly talking to Sambo who, despite everything, had him quite worried. 

 

He could see he was not good, at all. He could only pray for him to survive it. 

 

"... I saw a few bodies and destroyed carriages... but I did not see anyone..." Cudjo was surprisingly talkative, but then again, he wanted to make sure every once in a while Sambo replied. However, something made him stop as he approached a destroyed carriage, overturned "Sambo there's a carriage, I am going to check on it" 

 

"O-Ok..." he mumbled from inside their carriage.

 

Slowly, Cudjo approached the badly damaged carriage, praying there was no known corpse in it. Quietly he surrounded it, thoroughly observing its state. It was only when he painfully knelt that he saw figures on the inside.

 

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, watching their feet. It was more than one person! And was he looking at an expensive cloth? Or was he having visions?

 

Quickly, he went to the other side to kneel and try to see more. Using his strenght, he was able to lift it a bit to observe through the window. 

 

Suddenly, he saw himself facing Occo, who seemed equally surprised to see him. Next to her was a tearful Diana Crawford.

 

"CUDJO!" She shouted "OH GOD!" 

 

"Occo!" The white slave exclaiming, looking at both ladies "Young mistress..." 

 

"I thought you were an attacker! We were sustaining our breaths and... oh" Occo happily cried

 

"I am going to try to lift this..." he observed them "You will try to crawl out, alright?" 

 

"Yes" Occo immediately said, relief spreading all over her soul. 

 

Cudjo was there, alive. 

 

He had found her!

 

She was immediately able to crawl her way out as Cudjo lifted the ruined carriage. Quickly, she helped the young Crawford out, as well.

 

Both stood up, staring at the white slave as he let the carriage fall, only to break even more. Diana Crawford observed him intensely, still speechless. She could not believe that slave had fallen from heaven, blessed, to help them. He seemed badly injured, yet again. He was wearing his usual defined muscles, completely dirty and sweaty skin, but carried an old trap around his chest, probably to stroke a wound, just like the female did to her. If her arm hurt the way it did, she could only imagine his wound. 

 

Cudjo was staring back at her, intensely, before he was attacked by Occo, in a strong hug. "Thank God you found me" 

 

Sadly, he smiled, turning to kiss her forehead "I was lucky to find you... you both" he stared at Diana once again, who held her arm, looking back at him

 

"You are hurt again" Occo touched his chest 

 

"The wound reopened..." he whisered "Are you alright?" he asked

 

"Yes, so much better now" she hugged him again, not really wanting to let go.

 

Diana rolled his eyes "I think I will vomit" she breathed

 

The white slave kissed Occo's forehead before turning to her "You are hurt" 

 

"My arm" she spoke, staring at him.

 

Cudjo nodded, observing her, before looking at Occo, yet again. "The only thing I have is a carriage..." he spoke

 

Occo smiled "We will figure something out, I am sure" she held his hand, pushing him to walk away

 

Cudjo stared back at Diana, who did not move. "You intend to stay here?" he asked, already a few steps away.

 

The female slave looked at Cudjo "You intend to let her come?" she whispered

 

"Occo... we are not leaving her behind, alone" he whisered, eyes widened

 

"We owe her nothing... she would not do the same..." 

 

He smiled, kissing her forehead "We should not care about that. We do what is right" he whispered, walking towards the young Crawford again "You will not make the night" 

 

Diana gulped, looking around "I am sure they will come for me" 

 

"Me too..." Cudjo spoke "Question is, can you make it until they come?" 

 

Diana stared at him, with tears in her eyes "I am scared" 

 

Nodding, Cudjo stared at her. She was too beautiful in his eyes, there was no way he could deny how atractive she was, even being so strict and mean, in her words. He had a feeling she was not truly as she wanted to show. "We will find the way to the port... and try to get you back to your family" 

 

Her eyes widened "Really?" 

 

"Cudjo?!" Occo's eyes widened as well

 

Cudjo looked at Occo "Occo... we are in danger here, anyway. So is the young mistress" 

 

"Alright then!" Diana said "Let's go!" she quickly walked to the carriage.

 

"Cudjo... we have a chance to run... just the two of us.... I thought..." 

 

"Occo..." His finger stopped her lips from moving "I know nothing here... I have no idea where I am. We can be caught and enslaved... I cannot protect you here" 

 

"If we return we will just be slaves again" 

 

"We will be safe and together...." he leaned to kiss her "Trust me" 

 

"I cannot believe we are going to have her with us" 

 

He chukled "You do not have to obey her, you know" 

 

"And I will not!" She snapped

 

"OH GOD!" they heard Diana yelling as they turned to approach

 

"Oh... I forgot to mention. I am not alone" he smiled

 

Occo's eyes widened as she ran to see who was in the carriage "Sambo?!" 

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see her "O-Occo..." he smiled painfully.

 

Her eyes turned to Cudjo, who did not need to say a word. Both knew the situation was horrible. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A few hours later*

 

"Do you think she is nearby?" John Crawford asked

 

"I have no idea, Sir. We have to check on all the carriages we see on the way" 

 

"God, my beautiful Diana... Where are you?" 

 

Jefferson looked down, silently cursing everyone, after all, they might be searching for a corpse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Away from there, Cudjo had just stopped the carriage after long hours of driving through unknown paths and without knowing his way. 

 

There was a huge rock and a few trees, distanced from the road they were taking. It was close to what seemed a plantation of fruits, so Cudjo did not hesitate. It would, at the same time, be good to go unnoticed and a spot where he could probably get something for them to eat. 

 

The tiniest of nourishment would be very welcome, by then. 

 

"Oh, I forgot my purse in the other carriage" Diana whinned, as they stopped

 

Occo rolled her eyes "Young mistress, I am sure that is the least of our concerns" 

 

"Did you have food in it?" Cudjo asked, patting the horses

 

Diana shocked her hear "No" 

 

"It will not be of use, then" He spoke, observing the irritated Occo walking towards him.

 

"Hey..." he caressed her face "You are not mad at me, are you?" 

 

Occo rolled her eyes,, hesitating

 

He chuckled, leaning to kiss her forehead "We have to do what is right, Occo" 

 

"I can never be mad at you, Cudjo" She looked down "I just wished we would both run away..." 

 

"We would be in danger, I do not want that for you" 

 

Occo took a deep breath "What should we do?" 

 

"I will try and get some fruits from over there... wait for me. Do not get far from here, but be attentive" 

 

She nodded, slowly walking back next to Diana who desperately tried to clean the stain dress she wore. "This will definitely not be good" 

 

"This was never good" Diana snapped "We will starve" 

 

Occo took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She would never act like that, under normal circumstances. Everything was unknown to her and, despite having Cudjo with her, they were still unsure about what was to come. Plus, knowing they would have Diana Crawford with them all the time made her nervous. She still felt the urge to obey her, it was almost automatic. Yet, she could not bring herself to stop her own words, no more. 

 

Then, there were these intense stares between her and Cudjo she definitely did not appreciate. Diana was probably scared, now Cudjo seemed to be the one they both needed. As to Cudjo, she knew his eyes better than anyone else. And it hurt her to see him stare at her the way he did.

 

 

" _Argh.._." A very unusual weak sigh called her back to reality. 

 

"That was weird..." Diana raised her eyebrow at Occo, while she still tried to clean her dress.

 

"Sambo?!" Occo quickly turned back to open the carriage's door, instantly getting shocked. "SAMBO?!" 

 

Diana took her hand into her mouth, as soon as she approached to check what was going on with the slave "Oh god" 

 

"Sambo?!" Occo jumped to the carriage to shake the slave's imobilized body. "Oh no... CUDJO!" she yelled "CUDJO, HURRY!" 

 

It only took a few seconds for the white slave to return, dropping a few fruits on the ground, holding onto his painful chest "What is it?!" He worriedly approached the carriage, praying his assumption was wrong. 

 

"He... He is..." Occo sobbed

 

Cudjo took a deep breath, as soon as he saw Sambo's dead body, lying upon the carriage "Hey..." he gulped, jumping next to him, hitting his chest "Come back to us, _amigo_ " he breathed, deep down knowing there was nothing no one could do

 

"It was right now..." Diana spoke, standing outside the carriage, unsure of what to do or say in such moments. Particularly with slaves. It was unpleasant enough, for her, to be alone with them, somewhere in Angola.

 

"Sambo..." Cudjo breathed, letting his arms fall upon his chest "Not now, damn..." he gulped "It was not supposed to be your time" 

 

"Y-You know it was..." Occo sadly said, holding Cudjo's hand 

 

" _Merda.._." The white slave cursed, still holding onto Sambo's corpse

 

"What should we do?" Diana asked from the outside, having no idea how she was annoying both slaves. 

 

Cudjo took a deep breath, leaving the carriage to slowly walk around, lost in his thoughts. Occo, on the other hand, wiped her tears away, after she closed Sambo's eyes "God bless your soul, _amigo_ " she whispered, before leaving, not daring to go near the nervous Cudjo.

 

"I thought they did not get along?" Diana asked Occo

 

"Young mistress, please be quiet... You are going to get him irritated as well" 

 

"Oh?" Her eyes widened "Why should I care if I irritate any of you? I am sorry you lost a buddy"

 

"He knew this would happen. He apologized to Cudjo... He saved this carriage for us. We would be on feet, mistress!" she snapped

 

"I am tired of having you talking to me like that, young slave!"

 

"Can you both... stop it?" Cudjo approached them, before using his strength to take Sambo out of the carriage, knowing he would not even have a proper tool to bury him. 

 

He had nothing.

 

Nothing but some weapons.

 

"Cudjo..." Occo called for him, but remained next to Diana

 

The white slave gulped, he could only use his bare hands. 

 

"Let's not leave him to rot in the air" he whispered, starting to dig a hole next to a tree. 

 

Occo let her tears fall, as she watched the man she love doing such thing, with his bare hand. She felt like she could not just stand still... Slowly, she walked next to the white slave and helped him, as much as she could. 

 

"I am sure there's no pain for him now..." she whispered, uselessly trying to make Cudjo feel better. She could never guess his death would have such an impact on the white slave.

 

Diana stood next to the carriage, silently watching them. She could already see the drops of blood falling from the cloth stroking Cudjo's chest. 

 

Yet he did not stop. He kept digging the hole to bury the other slave whom was constantly fighting him. Even if she fetl bad for the dead slave, she had seen a glimpse of what seemed to be their rivalry. 

 

He It fascinated her how just, brave and determined Cudjo seemed to be. 

 

Yet, he was silly, in her opinion. 

 

He knew nothing.... absolutely nothing.  

 

But he did save her life and promised to take her back to her family. 

 

She knew he was not lying. 

 

 

_It would probably be nice to go and help them dig the damn hole._ She thought, but quickly replying to herself _Oh, what am I even thinking? I am definitely going crazy, in these lands!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir" Jeffferson called out loud, in what was a very desperate moment for John Crawford, lho was loosing hope by second. "There's another carriage!" he said

 

The men approached the destroyed carriage, as John Crawford rolled his eyes "If there is someone in there... it is a corpse" 

 

A guard, however, jumped down his horse and went to take a close look. 

 

"We can carry on searching, Sir" Jefferson spoke "But there is, in fact, not much we can..." 

 

"There is something in there!" the guard exclaimed, kneeling to reach inside the ruined carriage "A lady's purse" he spoke as he reached it, taking it out

 

Crawford's eyes widened, immediately recognizing it. Even if he did not, it obviously had to be a Diana's purse. No one else had disappeared. 

 

"It is the only thing in it..." The guard spoke, handing the purse to the master. 

 

"What's the plan, Sir?" Jefferson spoke 

 

"This has to mean she either escaped or was taken" 

 

Jefferson nodded, looking at Crawford "Yes, Sir" 

 

"Where would she run? She does not know her way around..."

 

"Sir…" Jefferson spoke "If she was not taken, she had to run away with someone. She could not make it on her own" 

 

"Well... what would you do?" Crawford desperately asked

 

"She was in the carriage with young master... and probably with slaves" Jefferson spoke "So if I was a slave, I would not know my way around... but I would certainly have better survival instincts" 

 

John Crawford nodded, appreciating Jefferson line of ideas "So... I would probably continue the line of carriages and try to find someone else... then I would just try to remain unnoticed, get food and clothes and..." 

 

"Well, lead the way, Jefferson. We might find her!" Crawford excitedly said

 

"What if she was, indeed, taken, Sir?" The guard spoke

 

"If that is the case..." Jefferson said "There is not much we can do here..." 

 

"It is not the case!" Crawford spoke, turning around to continue his path.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The white slave was sitting by the front wheel, fighting his own will not to sleep. Occo had seen him as soon as she left the carriage, where she slept with Diana Crawford. She had been the first waking up, knowing Cudjo had spent the entire night outside, afraid someone might attack them. 

 

She knew she should not insist, when he seemed to have returned to silence mode after everything that happened with Sambo. The female simply wanted him to be relaxed and feel better. 

 

Occo decided to only approach him after she went to get some more fruits. She was glad no one seemed to be around to notice they were stealing fruits from the isolated plantation. 

 

"Take this, Cudjo" she softly whispered, sitting next to him.

 

She was glad he accepted. Then again, they were hungry, of course. They did not have a proper meal for almost two days. 

 

Slowly, she leaned to caress him, smiling as he seemed to accept her embrace. "Tell me what to do... You will sleep and I will drive this carriage" She pushed him to lay down, with his head on her lap

 

"You are out of your mind" he whispered

 

"I am not" She snapped "or do you intend to stay awake night and day?" 

 

Cudjo stared at her, not able to reply. He noticed Occo moving to rip yet another piece from her already ripped clothes. 

 

"Let me..." Occo whispered as Cudjo stopped her hands from touching his chest. "It is already stained with blood, Cudjo... I will just put this one underneath..." 

 

Taking a deep breath, the white slave let her do as she wished "Would be good to get to the river..." he mumbled

 

Occo smiled "Yes, it would...water would be great for this wound..." 

 

Cudjo showed her a smile, feeling, once again, bad and frustrated. Feeling like he was unfair to her and did not, in a way, correspond to her affection as he should, just like Joan once told him. 

 

He hated that feeeling. He did not want to be like that. 

 

Cudjo felt the luckiest man to have someone as Occo, taking care of him. He cared just as much. Maybe he simply did not have the same way to show it.

 

" _Quê?_ " Occo blushed as he stared up at her. 

 

"Thank you" he whispered

 

The female softly grabbed his face, leaning down for a kiss "I love you so much, Cudjo Fortune" 

 

Cudjo stared at her, with a sad smile "I promise I will fight for the best of us..." 

 

Occo smiled, leaning to kiss him, yet again. She would never get tired of doing so. 

 

 

Both were suddenly interrupted when the carriage's door opened for Diana Crawford to step outside "OH!" she immediately exclaimed, surprised. 

 

Obviously, Diana had assumed both were close. Too close.

 

But actually seeing both snogging each other, was something she found both disgusting and annoying. 

 

At first, she even thought it might be a  _slave thing._  But, in that moment, she clearly understood it was much more than that.

 

Besides, what were the chances that damned female's  _MAN_ would be the one finding and saving her? Diana wondered, probably staring a bit too boldly. 

 

Such intimacy irritated her to a point she could not clearly explain. For her, it was bad enough she was lost, somewhere in Africa, with two slaves who defied and disobeyed her. At the same time, she needed them. She had never been in such position and she hated it. 

 

Diana had grown up to the feeling of superiority and power towards slaves. She had grown up as a princess, with the best of educations and manners from high society. She had always despised slaves and, despite knowing she pretended to be a lot stricter than she actually was, she always avoided closeness to them. She always ordered respect and distance. 

 

It was hard for her to change all of that, suddenly, even if she knew she also had to try to adapt to the circumstances. She knew it was the best chance she had to survive and return to her family. Even if everything seemed to be upside down, in that moment, she was never one to give up. 

 

However, despite their company being something she already had to adjust, it was not just a company.

 

They were a couple, after all!

 

They would not mind to kiss each other, or God knows what else, in front of her. Plus, she had a feeling Occo did it on purpose. Diana knew she did not want her there. She wanted to be alone with her man, alone and free. Perhaps, she even felt jealous of Diana's presence. 

 

Diana internally screamed, in frustration "You better stop with such intimacy and respect me!" she snapped, after what seemed an eternity staring at both.

 

Occo was about to reply, but Cudjo did not let her.

 

Slowly, he stood up and pointed to the front seat "There are fruits for you" he spoke, before walking to open the carriage's hidden trunk, where he stored the weapons he collected before. 

 

Occo was immediately next to him "She is unbearable..." 

 

"Not that much..." Cudjo replied, suddenly infuriating Occo. She was about to snap again when he handed her a pystol "You will need this" he whispered, before kissing her forehead "Relax, Occo. Her mind is also all over the place, you know how she is... give her some time to adjust, she needs it more than we do" he whispered "Besides, if we are to survive out here... we need to stay close and not constantly fighting" 

 

Occo frowned, not enjoying his words a bit, even if she was forced to agree. 

 

 

Cudjo walked towards Diana, who was eating fruits, lost in her thoughts "Young mistress" he approached with a knife and a flintlock 

 

Diana jumped, not expecting him "AH!" her eyes widened "Do you not dare to do anything like that ever again!" she snaped

 

The white slave nodded "I am sorry. Have you eaten?" 

 

Diana frowned "Yes, still starving though" 

 

"I will try to hunt something..." he whispered, tiredly "Now, I need you to have these" 

 

Her eyes widened "I will not touch thoes! A lady does not..." 

 

"Young mistress..." Cudjo took yet another step, stading right in front of her "I know all of this is against your will. I know you are not where you want to be. I know this is not what you grew up to..." he stared at her, intensely "I know you are the princess and we are the barbarians..." 

 

Diana observed him intensely as he spoke. Now he spoke more often, she was surprised with his words and tone. He did not seem a bit of a slave, if she only listened to his voice, talking, so determined and wise. 

 

"You need to adjust too... and learn a thing or two, if you want to survive out here" 

 

Looking down, Diana tried to hide the feeling of defeat. Yet another feeling she hated, to be defeated by the words of a slave. That would be unthinkable, for her, in any other situation. She would never, in her entire life, allow a slave to tell her what to do.

 

However, she had to admit the white slave was right. And it was not the first time. She recognized she had to start and try to change a few things as well. Knowing how to defend herself seemed like a good idea. 

 

"So how do I use this?" She took the weapon from his hand

 

Taking a deep breath, the white slave started to explain how she could use the flintlock. Diana stood uncomfortably next to him, soon divagating. He was taller than her, but not that tal as a man, she noticed while observing the terribly stained cloth he carried upon his open would. It would get worse if it was not take care of, soon. Her eyes then observed his dirty and sweaty skin that, surprisingly, was not smelly, to her. Despite what seemed a rough skin, he did have defined muscles that would not be indiferent to any lady's eyes, particularly that close. 

 

In fact, she could not believe she was standing next to a guy who had been tortured only a few days before, but still managed to recover enough to fight his way and even save her and Occo. 

 

She was standing next to a man who was up the entire night to be sure there was no threat for them. 

 

Diana knew she had to praise that.

 

And she did.

 

It fascinated her. 

 

Yet again, that was a feeling she did not enjoy. She fought herself and constantly tried to get all posible arguments to fight that frustrating truth. 

 

"You understood?" Cudjo called her back to reality

 

"You look tired..." She whispered, before she could even think of her words. 

 

Well, her reply surprised both. Cudjo observed her intensely, before whispering "Glad to find out I was right, young mistress" he sadly smiled

 

"Right?!" There she was, annoyed. Diana definitely needed to start accepting and embracing the slaves' words and opinions. 

 

"You pretend to be a lot worse that you actually are" he handed her the pystol "Worry not, your secret is safe with me" he left her, surprised. 

 

 

What the hell was that slave doing to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> What did you think of this new chapter?
> 
> Any predictions?
> 
> What are your thoughts in this sudden triangle? 
> 
> I have already started writing the next chapter, which means I will probably update in one or two days.
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Carly


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

"This is actually the best place we found to stop, for a while" Diana took a deep breath, as she sat next to Occo. 

 

They had been driving for long hours, during the entire night and morning, until they finally reached a quiet and hidden place near the river. They wanted to get away from the village as much as possible and, at the same time, reach Luana soon, even not knowing the specific way. 

 

"Things cannot be that bad, all the time" Occo replied, concentrated on the small cauldron as she tried to make some soup for them. 

 

It was a fresh place where the carriage remained hidded behind a huge bush. They almost felt in the jungle. In fact, they were sure there could be animals around. Cudjo had already prepared himself for a possible hunt.

 

"It smells good" Diana spoke, curiously observing the cauldron

 

"I am sure you have eaten a lot better, mistress" 

 

Diana looked at her "Well, given the circumstances" 

 

"You have to extinguish that small fire as soon as possible, Occo" Both heard Cudjo as he dropped some wood outside the hidden carriage "We do not want anyone to see us"

 

"I know, Cudjo. It is not night, though. It is less noticeable" 

 

"I know" he approached the river "Still, lets not take risks" he spoke, letting his body fall into the water

 

Diana observed him as he emerged once again, seeming a lot more relaxed and calm than in the past days. His cheeks seemed to have return to his normal color. He looked better. Not that he has ever looked bad, he only looked injured and in pain. She observed him as he washed his dirty hands before taking off the cloth from around his chest, to wash the blood away, as well. She gulped, that wound would certainly mark him for the rest of his life. It was not that long of a cut, but it was deep, crossing his armpit all the way to the right side of his nipple, which miraculously remained untouched.

 

The white slave cringed as the water made direct contact with his wound, Diana was sure it was still too sore. 

 

Cudjo did not make a sound, though. After trying to relax a bit, with his open wound on the water, Diana watched him as he washed his thick and crusty hair, as well as he could. She noticed his growing beard, as well, it made him look even better, as well. 

 

Obviously, Diana was too lost with her sight that she never noticed the furious Occo, next to her. Occo had remained silent the entire time, knowing she should not make things even harder. She understood they had to cope with everything and stay close to each other. But she had no idea how to deal with such stares. Was she supposed to be happy about it?

 

"And I thought slaves were disgusting to you" Occo spoke, standing up.

 

Diana stared at her, with widened eyes "W-What?!" 

 

"Take a look at the cauldron, please, mistress" Occo noticed Cudjo leaving the river, approaching the carriage yet again "If it starts boiling too much, call for me" she followed Cudjo, wanting to help him with his wound. 

 

Diana frowned, staring at both, having no idea what to think. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We are going to depart, now, ladies" William Ellison spoke, on top of his horse as the ladies entered the carriage yet again "This is a good place to hunt, I am sure many men come here. We should depart while everything still seems quiet" 

 

"There is no sign of John?" Theresa sadly asked

 

Ellison looked down "I am really sorry, Mrs. Crawford" 

 

"Think positive, Theresa" Mary quickly hugged her 

 

"Yes, I am sure Jefferson and the guard will keep him protected." Christine spoke, making Theresa roll her eyes 

 

"Right" 

 

"Can I ride out there with you, father?" Andrew asked, hoping his father would allow him to, at least, feel useful.

 

William Ellison stared at his son "Come with me then" 

Andrew smiled "Thank you!" 

 

"You have been through much, already. Let's cheer you up" Ellison put his arm around Andrew "Though everything is still too dangerous, we might still be attacked. If so, I want you inside the closest carriage" 

 

Andrew gulped, looking down "Alright, father" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think we should stay here for the night?" Occo asked as the three sat close to the carriage. The sun was almost gone and they were eating their last portion of fruits, for the day. 

 

Cudjo had an ax next to him, he had removed the seats from within the carriage and used some of the wood to cut into smaller pieces. He thought it could be useful, so he stored it. The rest of the wood, he would leave behind. That way, the inside of the carriage had a lot more space that allowed the three to sleep inside. He just needed to improvise something to make the floor a bit more comfortable. Maybe straw, if he could get some. 

 

They never slept the three at the same time, they had established that. However, both Occo and Diana had finally agreed with each other, not letting Cudjo be the one guarding their spot, all the time. 

 

"I thought we had agreed the nights were the best time we could use to continue our journey?" Diana spoke

 

"But they days are longer... we will take more time, that way" Occo stared at her

 

"Maybe the full mornings?"

 

Cudjo stared at them, lost in his thoughts. He felt immensely bad for Occo, who still seemed mad at him for something he thought was harmless. On the other hand, Diana was surprising him more, each day.

 

"Cudjo?" They called his attention back "What do you think?" Occo asked

 

"I think it depends a lot on where we are..." he whispered "We should keep low and hidden in places we notice a bigger movement and uproar. And we should take profit of the quieter places to drive as much as possible." 

 

"So, we should depart now?" Diana stood up 

 

"I think it would be a good idea" Cudjo spoke 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*the next day*

 

Occo was silently sewing some of the clothes they had gotten. Some nights seemed to be colder and they could use something good to keep them warmer. She had already sewed some blankets for them to use in their sleep. 

 

It was night, but they decided to stop since it seemed there was a huge party in a farm, nearby. So, not wanting to take any risks, they decide to stop for a few hours and get some rest. 

 

It was Occo time to stay awake and aware of their surroundings. That was not what worried her, though. What worried her the most was the fact it would also be the first time Cudjo and Diana would be alone inside the carriage. Even though she was conscious nothing was going on, she felt insecure.

 

She did not like feeling like that.

 

She was suddenly surprised by a familiar scent "Hello" she felt Cudjo sitting behind her, taking her into his comfortable arms. Immediately, she stopped her work and let herself fall back into his embrace 

 

"Are you not supposed to be sleeping?" she whispered

 

She felt his lips kissing her cheek and his arms sofly caressing her back "Are you mad at me?" he whispered in her ear 

 

Occo felt goosebumps all over her skin "I-I..." she stammered "I can never be mad at you, Cudjo" she closed her eyes, feeling his lips reaching her neck

 

"Hmmm, hope not" he whispered

 

Occo gulped, dropping the clothes next to them, making a huge effort to turn around and face the white slave "What are you doing?" she whispered, aware Diana was probably sleeping, already.

 

Cudjo sadly smiled "Trying to apologize..." he looked down "I am really sorry, Occo, for being unfair to you and..." 

 

She smiled, taking her hands to his face "You are the best man I know, Cudjo. You do not have to be sorry. I am the one who is being silly" she gulped "I am insecure and... she is truly beautiful and..." she stammered "... she seems to feel better around us... around you..." 

 

Cudjo raised his eyebrow "Occo... please tell me you are not jealous" 

 

She looked at him, wanting to snap at him and deny it, but knowing he was partially right, as well.

 

She was jealous of Diana Crawford.

 

A lot more than she should be. 

 

"Occo..." Cudjo held her hands "You are being silly. Plus, even if that was the case, do you think she would actually want to have something with me?" he chuckled "Occo... look at us, look at me... we are slaves, we are animals, we are savage and dirty..." he kissed her hand "I am really surprised she actually is dealing better with us... I do believe she is not that disgusted as she was before. I believe she is actually a great lady and will eventually come to feel very comfortable with our company..." he whispered "I do know she is beautiful, Occo and... I am so sorry if I was ever inapropriate..." Cudjo looked down "But she would never... ever... want anything to do with a slave, Occo. Ever..." he smiled

 

"But if she did want to..." Occo looked away

 

"Occo..." Cudjo raised his eyebrow "I have you" 

 

Occo took a deep breath, feeling very silly in front of him, yet again. She really needed to grow more secure and determined. "I am sorry, Cudjo." 

 

The white slave smiled, leaning to kiss her "I am the one who is apologizing, remember?" he mumbled, pushing her down to lay on the grown 

 

"You are a naughty man" She bit his ear lobe "I miss you..." 

 

 

 

 

 

Diana sighed, turning around in the carriage, not able to sleep. She was more comfortable than anytime in the past days, in fact. She had no idea the white slave could be that ingenious, but he had managed to make their _beds_ a lot more comfortable. Still, she would kill to lay on her expensive and soft bed, at home. 

 

In fact, she had no idea why she was not able to sleep. She felt quite tired, she could feel a headache coming and her stomach crying for food, yet again. Even after getting more supplies, they had to divide them in portions for the three, for each day. It was far from sufficient for them, but she could understand they had to save food, for they had no idea what would be necessary, in the future.

 

Her mind started drifting elsewhere, thinking about her family and the Ellisons. She wondered where they were and if they were alright. After all, what would be the point of taking her to Luanda's port if her family did not make it there, either. 

 

So, silently, she prayed. 

 

Or so she tried.

 

_"Hmmm..."_

 

The odd sound made her raise her eyebrows. It was coming from the outside. Occo was supposed to be the one guarding for a few hours, but the white slave never made it to the carriage. 

_"Oh... Cudjo..."_

Diana's eyes widened, suddenly becoming full aware of what was going on, but desperately hoping it was only her mind playing games with her. 

 

_"Shhh"_

Diana carefully and silently opened the door of the carriage, only to spot a very shocking scenario. 

 

It was simultaneously nasty and gross, yet inciting. 

 

She observed her nails, strongly digging into the white slave's back as he wildly thrusted into her. His finger was above her lips, preventing her from being loud, his other hand explored her naked breasts and his own lips were traveling around her neck. 

 

The young lady bit her lip, still in shock. She had no idea how she should react.

 

Hell, she was furious with such disrespect.

 

Yet, she had never witnessed a sexual act before. In fact, nothing sexual.

 

_"Hmmmm god..."_

 

The only thing she always knew was the fruit of her imagination. 

 

And she always believed it was a lot more pleasant for men. Well, men seemed to be pervert all the time. 

 

By then, she wondered how it really felt like. Occo seemed to be enjoying it way too much. 

 

_"Ohh..."_

 

Diana gulped, watching Cudjo coming to a stop, moaning and mumbling something in Occo's hear she could not really figure out. Her legs relaxed around his waist as she caressed him, out of her breath.

 

The smile on her face made Diana feel jealous to a point she never had, before. 

 

There was absolutely no provocation, at all.

 

They had no idea she was watching them, in fact. 

 

No. 

 

_"I love you, Cudjo"_ her arms surrounded his neck, involving him in a intimate hug.

 

Diana could see it.

 

Everyone could.

 

She felt very content, very pleased and very, very happy in that very same spot. 

 

 

 

That was something no gold or power could ever do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's another chapter!
> 
> What just happened?
> 
> What did you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Give me feedback!
> 
> A lot more to come!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Carly*


	16. Chapter 16

Cudjo was driving the carriage as fast as he could, trying to get away from the sounds of the shooting, nearby. He hoped he was not wrong, sometimes the way the sound disseminated could be misleading. 

 

Also, it was a good thing the carriage was heavy with everything they had gotten, he was able to drive faster without a higher risk of dropping everything. Still, if he tried any faster, they could have an accident.

 

"Can you go faster?!" Diana snapped 

 

"No, he cannot!" Occo said, scared "The carriage might fall in these curves" 

 

Cudjo nodded "Exactly... we do not want to go back to have nothing, again" 

 

Diana took a deep breath, trying to control her panic.

 

"What if we hide instead?" Occo suggested

 

"It is more dangerous, Occo, if they are around... whoever they are" 

 

 _"AH!_ " They heard someone yelling, after probably being hit.

 

"They are closer than we thought!" Diana immediately said, scaring Cudjo even more.

 

"Do not stop, Cudjo!" Occo said

 

And the white slave did not. He continued his way, as fast as he could without harming them or their carriage, praying they could be safe, at teh end of the day.

 

 _"THIS WAY!"_ They heard a voice yelling... and surprising them.

 

It was quite a familiar voice.

 

"Is that....?" Occo gasped

 

"Jefferson" Cudjo looked at her, surprised

 

"What?!" Diana stood up, not hesitating "JEFFERSON!" She yelled

 

"SHUUUUT IT!" Cudjo yelled, turning to her, suddenly irritated "Are you crazy?!" 

 

"He might help us!" Diana snapped

 

"Right, or kill us!" Occo said, holding Diana down

 

"JEFFERSON!" she kept yelling

 

"I swear we will leave you behind, mistress!" Occo threatened

 

_"DIANA!"_

 

A faint voice surprised them, yet again. Oh, it was obviously not Jefferson that time.

 

"FATHER!!!" Diana yelled, in a whirl of emotions. 

 

Cudjo never stopped the carriage, but he started hesitating by then. It was her father, after all. Jefferson was not alone.

 

"CUDJO! They will find us as well! Whoever is chasing them!" Occo snapped

 

"I am aware, Occo" Cudjo turned to Diana, who was now crying

 

"CUDJO!" Occo yelled, turning back, already sensing they were being followed

 

"FATHER?!" Diana yelled again, but soon there were no more replies.

 

"FATHER!!!!" She kept on yelling

 

"LADY!" Cudjo snapped at her "Stop! They are close to us, already!" he shouted, grabbing her arm, pushing her to sit "You will never get to see your father again if we do not get out of this one!" he said, turning to Occo "Do you see someone?" 

 

"I hear horses running, close!" She said "I see no one, though" 

 

"They stopped replying!" Diana cried "Where are they?" 

 

Cudjo took a deep breath "I have no idea... but we cannot stop now. I am so sorry" he said

 

"No, my father is around here!" She snapped at him "He came for me!" 

 

Occo was observing their surroundings, trying her best to be useful. Soon, when she finally saw movements down the roads, she did not hesitate

 

"There are some down there, behind us, Cudjo go up!" 

 

"Thank you Occo, we might loose them" 

 

"We will loose my father as well!" Diana cried, standing up

 

"Stand down, mistress!" Occo warned, but it was already too late. The carriage jolted, hitting a hole on the road, making the young mistress loose her balance and fall out.

 

 _"MERDA!_ " Cudjo shouted, immediately turning to Occo "Take this, quickly!" he told her to get a hold of the horse and drive, slower, as he jumped down to get Diana.

 

"Ohhh no no no" she cried, holding onto her leg "Ahhh it hurts, it hurts!" she breathed

 

Cudjo was quick to hold her in his arms and run to jump back onto the carriage. He was glad he had the stupid idea of opening a small door right behind the front seat, in that moment, it became more than useful. 

 

Gently, he laid Diana inside the carriage "I am really sorry, young mistress, Occo will help you now" he sadly stared at her, who sobbed uncontrollably. He understood the tears were not only from the pain, there was much more to it. 

 

And he was truly sorry they had no chance other to run, from both the men chasing them and her father.  "I am really sorry" he whispered, ignoring the blood coming out of her leg. Occo would have to take care of that while he continued on the run.

 

"Occo, go in and help her, she is hurt" he spoke 

 

"I do not see anyone, now" 

 

"Still, let's get away from here" he spoke "as much as possible" 

 

(...)

 

Away from there, already in the border for Luanda's territory, William Ellison had already ordered everyone to stop. He would have to go for himself, escorted by only a few men, to get everything ready in the port so they could board in the ship quickly. 

 

Christine had hugged him intimately before going back to her carriage. She was making the master crazy. He truly hoped she was truly regretful and was trying to make it up for him. After all, they would return to America and start over, forgetting Luena and its business and events. However, there was still something in his head telling him to not fully trust her again, which he thought was a wicked thing to think about his wife. He loved her, after all, how could he not fully trust her?

 

"Everything is ready, Sir" Morton spoke 

 

"You will stay here while I go with the guards, do we have the number we talked about?" 

 

"Yes, Sir" 

 

"SIR!" a guard in a horse approached them "Master Ellison" 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"There is a carriage missing!" 

 

"What?" Morton frowned "I just counted everyone" 

 

"Exactly, it was the carriage where we carried the all the seeds" 

 

Ellison frowned "If it stayed behind, it did not stay alone" 

 

"What the hell?" Morton insisted "I just counted everyone!" 

 

"Indeed, there is no one missing" Another guard spoke

 

Ellison looked at Morton "You will stay and investigate that. If we lost our seeds, someone is responsible for that. How did no one notice a damn carriage missing?" 

 

"Exactly..." Morton nodded "I will find out what happened, Sir" 

 

"Those seeds could have been very very useful, in America" Ellison whispered

 

"I am really sorry, Sir" 

 

"Now, let's go" 

 

(...)

 

*Hours later* 

 

John Crawford opened his eyes, slowly getting aware of the environment surrounding him. 

 

He was lying in a carriage, alone. 

 

It was moving and he could not be sure where he was or where he was heading. He could not even be sure it was Jefferson and his guard who were driving. 

 

The last thing he remembered was listening to his daughter's voice, screaming for him. His Diana was so close, but she was not there with him. He remained alone. 

 

The Crawford could not be sure what happened, he had probably fallen unconscious, by then.

 

Sorrow and anger invaded his emotions quickly, and he tried to stand up, but the pain reminded him that was not a good idea.

 

"Please stay still, Sir. You are still recovering" He heard Jefferson as he opened a small window, conecting to their seats in the front "The shot did not hit anything vital, the doctor said that. You need rest and you will be fine" 

 

Crawford frowned

 

_Doctor?_

 

"Where is my daughter?" he asked, taking a hand to his hurting abdomen.

 

Jefferson looked at him "I am really sorry, Sir. You passed out in my arms, if we still tried to target young mistress, we could have lost you" he said "We went as fast as we could to the nearest village. Thank God there was a doctor there" 

 

"SHE WAS THERE AND CLOSE!" Crawford snapped "Where are we now?!" 

 

"I am afraid the hunters followed her as well... they spreaded as soon as they noticed we were trying to comunicate with her" 

 

Crawford hit the floor in anger "Where are we heading?!" 

 

"Luanda, Sir..." Jefferson said "We can no longer continue the search, given the state you are in" 

 

"Turn back, now" Crawford warned, looking at Jefferson, furious.

 

"I am sorry, Sir. We cannot take the risk. Otherwise your wife will lose not one but the two of you" he whispered

 

"As if you f*cking cared, idiot! You have orders, follow them!" Crawford yelled, trying to ignore the major pain he was in "All you want is to run away from here, you are a damned coward"

 

Jefferson closed the window, ignoring his words. _He may be right, in a way_ , he thought.

 

 

(...)

 

Cudjo..." Occo softly said "Can you get me fresh water?" 

 

The white slave quickly did as he was told, trying to ignore Diana's constant sobs. 

 

He truly felt bad for her. 

 

They had been able to loose the men who chased them. 

 

They drove as far as possible. 

 

Their only stop was by then, near a lake, so they could also take a better look at Diana and have a serious conversation. Cudjo felt like the need to apologize, yet again.

 

"Is it bad?" Diana cried as Cudjo approached them with the water

 

Occo carefully cleaned the wound "I already removed the wooden barb, we will take good care of it and you will be ok, young mistress. I am sorry about the pain" 

 

"Was it a barb?" Cudjo asked, staring at Diana 

 

"Yes..." she gulped "I just wanted to..." she started, but stopped herself as the tears flooded down her face. She was emotionally unstable and both slaves knew they had to be very cautious with their words. 

 

"Young mistress" Cudjo sat next to her "I am really sorry" he whispered 

 

"My f-father was there" she cried "He has been looking for me!" she snapped

 

The white slave stared at the ground "I know. We knew that was highly probably, young mistress" he whispered "We were being chased... if we stopped or tried to deviate towards them... remember they were the ones being chased in the first place" 

 

"It was very dangerous, for everyone, young mistress" 

 

"But he was there!" Diana snapped

 

"It would be of no use if we all died in the process, my lady" Cudjo tried to explain "I am really sorry we were so close and had to get away" his eyes met her "I am really sorry" 

 

"They also had someone injured" Occo said "We heard it..." 

 

"Let's hope that was not Master Crawford" Cudjo said "And let's continue on the way to the port. That is still the best chance we have to find your family" Cudjo said

 

Diana stood silently crying, not feeling the will or strength to talk. Even though she could understand their point of view, she was still raging at them. They did not know what would happen.

 

They could have taken the risk. 

 

 

 

 

 

Cudjo decided to leave Occo and Diana for a while, wanting to get some fresh air and, if he was lucky, hunt some animal. He was not sure for how long he was gone, but when he returned, Occo was already working on a soup for them, while Diana seemed to be sleeping. 

 

Or not, he could not be sure. 

 

If his instincts were correct, he would say she was avoiding them.

 

"She will be alright?" He asked, sitting next to Occo, empty handed.

 

"You should be more worried with your wound, it is quite worse"

 

"It is a lot better" his hands caressed the end of her back 

 

"We did what had to be done" Occo looked at him

 

"I believe so" he sadly smiled at her "Though I am really sorry we lost the chance to get to Crawford" 

 

Occo looked down "Me too... then she would be with her father again and we could be free to..." 

 

"To make our own choice, yes. Sounds weird for us" he said "The best choice would still be to go with them" 

 

"With Jefferson as well?" She looked at him

 

Cudjo cringed when she mentioned his name. He could still remember every single whip from him, when he was at the bole. "Yes, even if it does not please me" 

 

"Cudjo..." 

 

"What is the point of..." 

 

"I prefer this life, you know?" She whispered "Though I miss our friends... I enjoy this better than the life we had in the mansion" 

 

Cudjo nodded "I understand you... I truly do" he whispered, not able to argument her point of view. 

 

When she was done with their soup, she handed Cudjo a small bowl "Take it to her" 

 

Cudjo could not deny his surprise. He thought she did not like it when he was close to her. 

 

"She will not talk to me. She is mad at us" she said "I am sure she will listen to you better than me"

 

Taking a deep breath, once again, the white slave did as he was told.

 

Diana had her eyes closed, her body lying on a cloth Occo had sewed, near the carriage. She did not respond when Cudjo first called for her. The white slave saw himself forced to sit next to her and move his hand to touch the smooth skin on her shoulder.

 

She truly was sleeping.

 

"I am sorry, my lady." he whispered "I brought you soup... you can go back to rest but you should eat first" 

 

She frowned, sitting slowly and, surprisingly, accepting the soup. 

 

"How is the leg?" 

 

Diana kept her frown, not replying. 

 

The white slave gulped, hoping she would not return to the annoying strict lady she was just a few days before "Maybe I was wrong, I guess I would not know if I was... But I am sorry" 

 

The young lady was not expecting those words.

 

Her ocean eyes slowly move to stare at the white slave "You could have taken the risk" 

 

Cudjo looked away, ashamed "Maybe..." He whispered "Maybe I could have taken the risk. Maybe it would all be a lot better now. Maybe it would not." he said "We cannot know. And I am really sorry" he said, once again "All I can promise is that I will not give up and I will do everything within my reach to return you to your family" 

 

Diana gulped, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

 

He was being sincere, she knew it.

 

She knew the doubt was making him feel guilty. But then again, she also knew he had a point and he only wanted their safety. She was surprised with his apology. However, she knew she should not. 

 

She knew he was being sincere, she had grown to know he was a humble person, in the last few days. Oh, she had grown to know a lot more than that.

 

 

Yes, the circumstances had forced her to.

 

 

But maybe, she had to be thankful to him, as well.

 

 

 

The white slave took a deep breath, standing up after a while of no words shared.

 

However, he was the one to be surprised after that.

 

As he turned to give Diana the space he thought she needed, she called for him.

 

"Cudjo?"

 

He gulped, it was probably the first time she had called him by his name. And it sounded incredible.

 

 

His eyes looked back at her as she spoke, still with watery eyes "Thank you"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Please gimme feedback! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Carly*


End file.
